Unstable Love
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: Love between two friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Friendship

Roman Reigns was a very handsome guy who just started wrestling and was on his way to making a new for himself, following in the footsteps of many men in his family who were pass wrestlers in WWE. He was teamed with two other guys who wrestled a lot longer than he has, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. The three of them soon became close almost like a family. They called themselves brothers and were inseparable. Dean and Roman would sometimes get into arguments which would leave Seth in the center of them all but he was glad to be with these guys.

They would even hang out on their days off and would sometimes stay over each other's houses. Roman would always have to keep an eye on Dean when he's drinking because sometimes he could get a little wild. One night they went out and Dean had got black out drunk and tried to pick a fight. Roman held him back while Seth tried to calm him down. "Dean calm down. Think about yourjob, man." "Screw the job, I'm gonna kick his ass," Dean tried to break free from Roman's hold to charge at the man. "Dean, let's go. Now," Roman dragged Dean outside and pushed him into the back seat. Seth ran out and got in the car.

Roman carried Dean into the house, after he passed out in the car, and dropped him on the couch. "What are we gonna do with him," Seth sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't know, but he's a handful." Roman laughed and went to bed. Seth looked at Dean and laughed, shaking his head before going to bed in the guest bedroom. The next morning, Dean woke up with a pounding headache and on the floor. He had rolled off the couch in the middle of the night and didn't bother to get up. Roman and Seth were in the kitchen talking, while Roman made breakfast.

The smell of bacon filled the room and Dean walked towards the kitchen, rubbing his head. "Well look who decided to wake up. Did that floor feel nice?," Seth laughed and Dean rolled his eyes. "You guys could've put me back on the couch." "We don't get paid enough to carry you around," Roman laughed over his shoulder. Roman was shirtless with his hair down, only wearing sweatpants. Seth was in a tank top and sweatpants, sitting at the counter watching Roman cook. Dean was wearing his favorite black tank top and basketball shorts.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Is breakfast ready? It smells delicious in here and I'm starving," Dean smiled and sat beside Seth at the counter and laid his head down. Seth petted his head lovingly, "Aw someone had a rough night," he teased pinching Dean's cheek. "Shut up," he pouted and turned his head. "Aw someone's angry," Seth continued to tease until Dean put him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles hard against his scalp. "Alright I'm done, I'm done," Seth tapped and Dean released him. "Thanks for messing up my hair." "Your hair is always a mess." "At least it's better than yours."

Seth and Dean continued to argue until Roman sat plates in front of them. "Alright alright. We all know that I have the best hair out of all of us so let's leave it at that." Roman sat in front of them with his own plate. "Yeah that's true," Seth agreed, biting into some bacon. "You have the best hair on the roster. I think even the divas are jealous of your hair," Dean laughed, mouth full of food. "Dude, swallow before speaking," Seth elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry mom," Dean swallowed and stuck his tongue out. "Real mature, Dean," Roman smirked. "Aw come on. Everyone knows I'm the fun one in the group, Seth's the weird, bendy one, and Roman's the serious one." Seth laughed and continued to eat, "Yeah that does sound like us except you forgot to say that you're the weird funny one." "Yeah, you are weird," Roman laughed. "What is this? Gang up on Dean Day?," he pouted while Seth and Roman laughed.

They finished eating and got dressed and decided to go out and enjoy the day. They went to a gym Roman loved to work out at and decided to work out. 20 minutes later, Seth was standing shaking his head as his two best friends had a push up contest. Roman and Dean were always competing with each other about every little thing and Seth always thought that was just weird. They would compete over the smallest thing, from who could eat the most to who could walk the fastest to the car. Seth never understood it but found it very entertaining to watch as they pushed themselves to the limit.

Dean and Roman stared each other down as they did their push ups. "You guys are idiots." They pushed up and turned to Seth and answered in unison, "Shut up Seth." Seth laughed, threw his hands up as he walked away to get water. While he was getting water and saw Dolph Ziggler walking in, smile on his face as usual. "Hey man. What's up?," Seth waved as Dolph walked over. "Hey man. I was in town, kinda laying back relax myself and decided to hit the gym. What about you?" "I'm here with Dean and Roman grabbing a quick workout ourselves." "Where are they anyway?" Seth laughed and pointed his thumb behind him, "In there doing pushups." Dolph smirked, "Push up contest?" "Yep" they laughed and walked towards the two still on the floor doing pushups.

"Hey guys. How's it going?," Dolph grinned as both men looked up. " Beating him in a pushup contest. What? No you're not. Shut up," both men answered in unison and glared at each other. "You two hang out way too much if you are so in sync like that." "Shut up Dolph," they answered again and went back to their contest. Seth and Dolph laughed and decided to lift weights together. A few minutes later, they heard Roman laughing. "Ha. Told you I would win," he laughed and stood up as Dean laid on the floor, panting. "I want a rematch, damnit. I was dehydrated," Dean stood up.

"Of course the loser has an excuse," Roman teased and Dean got in his face, glaring. Dolph and Seth set down the weights and shook their heads. "These two always like that?" "Yep.," Seth sighed. Dolph put his hand on his shoulder. "I feel for you, bro."


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

Chapter 2 Bonding

Dean, Seth, and Roman were together almost all the time when they weren't at work. Soon Dolph started hanging out with them and the group couldn't have been anymore lively. Roman and Seth couldn't keep a smile off their faces when it came to Dean and Dolph. Both men were funny, have a lot of energy, handsome, and fun to be around. There was never a dull moment around those two. Dolph and Dean could've been their own comedy act and people would die of laughter seeing them.

The group went out for drinks at a local bar one night to celebrate the shield being in WWE for a year. Dean and Dolph sat beside each other as Roman and Seth sat across from them. "To the most dominant team since Spirit Squad," Dolph held up his shot glass and they clinked their glasses together. "Oh please, if the spirit squad was still around, we would crush you." Dean laughed and poured himself another shot. "Oh whatever. We were...entertaining." "Yeah, entertaining to the ladies...maybe." "Shut up Dean." The group enjoyed their little banter and after 5 more shots of whiskey, Dean was black out drunk.

"Now Dolph, you're about to see an Unstable drunk Ambrose in it's natural habitat." Dolph laughed and looked at Dean who was mumbling to himself. "Come on guys. Is he really that bad?" Seth and Roman looked at each other. "Oh yeah, big time," Roman sipped his beer as Dean kept mumbling. "Try not to piss him off. He's really cranky when he's drunk." "Shut up Seth." "See what I mean?" Dolph laughed as Dean glared at Seth before reaching for the shot glass. "I think you've had enough." "Geez, dad, thanks for telling me. I didn't know I needed permission to drink." "This is why we don't stop him." "Yeah we just wait until he gets into a fight before dragging him out."

Dolph raised an eyebrow, "Wow. He gets so drunk that he gets into a fight and you have to drag him out? I bet that's a funny sight to see." Seth chuckled to himself, sipping his beer, "It's funny until you have to drag him out. It's a good thing you're next to him. At least now, he can't escape and start something." Dolph looked at Dean, who had put his head on the table happily laughing at himself. "How do you guys put up with him?" "Practice" Roman laughed and put his hand of his head ruffling his curly brown hair, "isn't that right Deanie?" "Don't call me Deanie. Let me out, I gotta piss."

Dean scooted closer to Dolph, trying to get up from the table. Dolph stood up and Dean stumbled slightly, Dolph catching him before he fell. "Easy there, big guy. Can you make it on your own?" "What? You gonna hold my dick while I pissed?" Dean laughed and stumbled to the bathroom. "Might wanna make sure he's okay. One time, I had to go get him. He was leaning against the wall, half sleep." Dolph shook his head laughing as he went to check on him. "Are you sure that was a good idea, sending Dolph after him like that?" Roman smirked and petted his head, "Probably not. This should be fun."

Dean was rocking back and forth, next to a urinal, pants unzipped and dick hanging out. Dolph stared for awhile before coming back to his senses. "You alright there, Dean?" "Yes, Dad. I'm fine. You didn't have to check on me." "I just wanted to make sure you was okay in here and you didn't go head first into a toilet." Dean turned around, speed walking toward him, dick still hanging out his pants. "Well thank you but I have everything under control." Dean puffed out his chest. "You're still hanging out of your pants, Dean." He looked down and shrugged, "Who cares? I like being free."

"You're not walking out like that so zip up." Dean sighed and tucked his dick back in his pants, turning around to wash his hands in the sink. "You are no fun at all." Dolph rolled his eyes, "Not everyone wants to see that out in the open." Dean looked at Dolph and smirked, "You don't know that." Dolph sighed as they returned to the table. "What the hell took you two so long?" "Dolph liked what he saw and couldn't stop looking." Seth and Roman nearly choked on their beer after he said that. "Shut up Dean." Dolph poured himself another shot.

The group drunk their fill and decided to call it a night and returned to Roman's house. Dean and Dolph slept on the couch while Seth took the guest bedroom and Roman had his own room. "If he rolls onto the floor leave him there. He'll be fine." Dolph laughed and laid on his side, his back towards Dean and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Dolph felt something hit his stomach. He sat up to see Dean's arm draped over his stomach. "What the...?" He looked at Dean who was sleeping peacefully and moved his arm off of him and rolled over back to sleep.

Dolph heard whispering the next morning and opened his eyes slightly to see Seth talking pictures and laughing at Roman. He groaned and Seth walked away pretending to just walk into the room. Roman was in the kitchen making breakfast and Seth sat at the counter with his phone. Dolph opened his eyes and turned his head to see Dean with a smile on his face. He looked down and saw that he was in Dean's arms. He sighed and slipped out of his arms and stretched, walking to the kitchen and sat beside Seth.

"Well good morning, Dolph." Seth smiled brightly and Roman chuckled to himself. "Good morning. Something smells good." "Roman makes the best breakfast" Roman laughed, "I don't know about that but I can cook a little." "Bullshit. I could eat your cooking every day of the year." "Seth couldn't stop smiling. "Why are you so happy this morning? The food is really that good that you have a smile on your face?" "Oh you know why" Dolph frowned as he fixed his hair. "I'm confused. What are you talking about?" "You and Dean seem pretty close." "It's not what it looked like. He must've grabbed me while I was sleeping."

Seth held up his phone to Dolph, showing the picture of them on the couch, both smiling happily in their sleeps. Dolph blushed and looked away. "It's not what it looked like I swear." "Alright Seth, leave him alone." Seth chuckled as Dean made his way to the kitchen. "I'm starving." "Well good morning to you too, Dean." Dean stretched and scratched his head, "Man I haven't slept that good in a long time. And it's nice to see that I wasn't on the floor this time." Seth nearly fell out his seat laughing. "What's wrong with him?" "Nothing let's eat." "No need to tell me twice." The group sat at the table enjoying their food. Dolph couldn't get the image of him and Dean out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Past

Chapter 3 Dark Past

After breakfast, Dolph decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He couldn't get the picture of him and Dean cuddled together out of his mind. What's worse is that Seth teased him about it. He just wanted to get it out of his mind. None of them knew about his past or his secret. Deep down, what Seth was saying was try. Dolph had a crush on Dean but didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want to go through another relationship with someone from work.

Dolph use to date Randy and everything was great at first. Until one day, Randy came home drunk and started hitting him for no reason. He accused Dolph of cheating but it wasn't true. Randy would go into one of his rages and took it out on him. Some days he was loving and fun. Some days, it was best to avoid him at all cost. Randy was very possessive, which turned Dolph on.

Dolph was also into kinky sex, but when Randy was in his rages, he ends up on his stomach, back covered in fresh bruises and on the verge of passing out. Dolph never told anyone about it, because he didn't want his sexual appetite to be found out. Dolph stopped and sat on a bench and sighed as old memories flooded his mind. Dolph didn't want to get hurt again or look weak in front of others so he uses jokes to hide all of the pain. He stared at the ground, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

He remembered all of the fun times he had with Randy and thought he was the one, but Randy couldn't control his temper. He used Dolph as a punching bag and a sex toy half the time, while the other times were filled with joy. He couldn't believe Randy had this split personality and didn't want to leave him, but he knew if he stayed only worse things could happen and he could've ended up in the hospital or worse. He felt guilty for not getting him help but he just wanted to escape.

While Dolph was lost in thought, Seth ran up to him and sat next to him, waving his hand in front of his face. "Hellooooo? Anyone home?" Dolph looked at him and laughed, "What can't a guy get lost in his own thoughts." "Yeah if you was at home in private. You're outside, staring into space like a weirdo." "Shut up." "Hey man. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to insult you like that." Dolph looked down and smiled, "Don't worry about it. I probably would've done the same thing."

Seth stared at him for awhile, "Can I ask you something? And if you don't want to answer then that's fine." "Okay, what's up?" "How do you really feel about Dean?" Dolph looked down, trying to collect his thoughts before speaking. "Honestly...I...I don't know. I mean I he's cool and funny and I like being around him. I honestly don't know how I feel about him. It's like I just want to hang out with him all the time." "Maybe you like him." Dolph sighed, "I hope not." "Why?" Dolph looked at Seth, "Can I open up to you?" "Yeah man. Any time you need to talk, I'm always here, or Roman and what we talk about stays between us."

Dolph took a deep breath and told Seth about his painful past and how he vowed to never love again. Seth listened quietly as Dolph opened up. "Wow. That's tough. Listen, I think you need to work out your fears and try to sort out your feelings. Luckily, Dean is too dumb to figure out that you like him, like Roman and myself figured out." Dolph blushed, "You knew?" "Yeah, it was written all over your face."

Dolph groaned and put his hands over his face. "This is so embarrassing." "Hey at least we didn't tell him. We rather you figure out what you want to do." "Thanks." "No problem. Now let's get back and figure out how to piss off Dean." They got off the bench laughing as they walked back to Roman's house. "Where have you two been?" Dean looked at them as they walked through the door. "Jogging. You know, it's a type of exercise that helps you stay fit." "Whatever smart ass." Dolph walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "So did you two talk" Roman asked as he prepared dinner. "Yeah and I feel a lot better now." "I'm not going to pry and I'm sure he told you that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." "Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

They looked into the living room to see Dean put Seth in a headlock. "Do you ever worry that those two might kill each other?" Roman laughed, watching the two guys wrestle. "Nope. Not at all" Dean pinned Seth and stood up triumphantly. "You will never beat me." "Shut up. I'm still tired from jogging." Dean laughed and pulled him to his feet. "Even if you wasn't tired, you would still lose." "Shut up before I curb stomp your ass into the carpet." "Oh please don't, Mr. Seth Rollins. Don't curb stomp me into the carpet." Dean laughed and poked at Seth.

Seth flipped Dean and was sitting on his back, twisting his arm. "What were you saying, Ambrose?" Dean groaned and tapped. Seth laughed and got off him rushing to the kitchen before Dean could retaliate. "I'll get you next time" Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen to enjoy their meal.

After dinner, Dean stretched out on the couch rubbing his stomach. "I swear, Roman, you could've been a chef. That was delicious." Roman laughed as he, Seth, and Dolph sat in the kitchen at the counter. "I guess it just run in the family." "I need to live with you if you cook like that every day. It'll be a cold day in hell if I let you move in with me." Seth and Dolph laughed as Dean whined. "Aw come on. I'll be a good roommate. I'm very entertaining." "Yeah and a handful when you're drunk." Dean groaned and laid back down.

Seth looked at Dolph, "So have you thought about your feelings or getting help?" Dolph looked up from his phone, "Actually talking with you helped a lot. I kept everything bottled up for so long, that after finally talking about it, it felt like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Seth smiled and patted his shoulder, "Good. glad to see I'm good for something around here besides looking good." "Shut up, Pup. You're a good friend and anyone would be grateful to have a friend like you." Seth smiled, as Roman petted his head.


	4. Chapter 4 The Accident

Chapter 4 The Accident

Weeks have passed since Dolph opened up to Seth and Roman about his past and they helped him through the pain. Dolph was grateful for good friends who were so understanding. Dolph sat at his home, watching TV when there was a knock at the door. He stood up and walked to the door. He wasn't expecting any company so he didn't know who it was until he looked through the peephole and saw Dean standing there, along with Seth.

"Hey guys, what's up," he greeted as he stepped aside to let his friends in. "Hey man, sorry to intrude on you but we were in town and decided to pay you a visit for once." "No problem. Make yourselves at home. I don't mind at all." Dean sat on the sofa and stretched. "Man, I'm so glad to sit on something soft instead of a hard car seat." "Such a drama queen." "Says the guy who didn't do all of the driving."

Dolph laughed and sat down on the couch next to Dean. "So what are you guys doing here? Just traveling for no reason again?" "More like Dean wanted to and I got dragged into it" Seth sat down next to Dolph. "Hey you and Roman don't trust me to travel alone and he refused so you had to come." "Shut up." Dolph laughed, "Well I'm glad you guys are here. Nothing like hanging out with friends." "Speaking of which, do you have any beer?" "In the fridge." Dean hopped up and raid the fridge. "I really wanted to come to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm great actually. Couldn't be happier." "Not unless you have you know who." "One step at a time, Seth." Dean came back with beer in his hands and passed one to Dolph and Seth. "Wow he actually brought us a beer back. You must be sick Dean." "Shut up." The trio sat on the couch talking and drinking beer, enjoying each other's company. The sun began to set, so Dolph suggested they go to his favorite bar &amp; grill. It didn't take Dean long to answer, he practically ran to the door. They went to the bar, sat at a booth, and ordered their food and drinks. "Try not to get too drunk, Dean. It's only me and Dolph here, so both of us would have to drag you out." "Shut up. I won't."

As they enjoyed their meals and convo, Dolph began to open up more and more. Seth watched him closely, as he kept talking and Dean laughed with him. "You guys are so awesome. We should hang out all the time." "I agree. Or just me and you, we can leave Seth behind. He'll just kill the joy." Seth pouted, "Hey, I'm fun." Dean laughed and put an arm around Dolph's neck, "Me and Dolph can have way more fun without you, isn't that right?" Dolph laughed and Dean kissed him on the forehead. Dolph looked up at the smiling Dean and kissed him on the lips. Seth eyes went wide along with Dean's.

Dolph pulled back, blushing, "Oh no. I'm so so sorry." Dolph got up and ran outside. Seth looked at Dean who looked at the direction where Dolph went. "Hey man..." "Did that just happened?" "Yeah" Dean looked down, fingers still on his lips. "Was that from the beer or do you think he meant it?" Seth looked shocked for a second, "Wait. You're not mad?" Dean blushed slightly. "Wait...don't tell me you like him?" Dean looked down. "Wow. You like Dolph. It's written on your face." "Shut up." "Why don't you go say something?" "What if that was just a spur of the moment thing?" "Trust me I don't think it was spur of the moment."

Meanwhile, Dolph paced back and forth in front of the bar. "Stupid stupid stupid. What did I just do?" Dolph held his head, wanting to just disappear. Just then a drunken Randy stumbled towards him and roughly grabbed him. "What the hell? Don't touch me Randy." "But I want you back. I miss you. Let's fix us. Let's start over." "No it's time for you to move on. How did you know I was here?" "This is your favorite bar." "Either way, I don't want anything to do with you." Dolph turned on his heels as he walked back toward to bar. Randy grabbed him and punched him. "You belong to me so let's go home." Dolph shoved him off and turned back around. Randy grabbed him again and started to beat him, kicking him and tossing his body around like a doll. Dolph could hardly breathe as he coughed up blood. He couldn't feel his arm as Randy kept attacking him. He started hitting Dolph's head against a car window until it shattered and the car alarm went off. Dolph blacked out as customers ran out to stop Randy from killing him. Seth ran up to Dolph who was bleeding profusely from his head.

Dean ran out and tried to wake him up. Seth got up and called an ambulance. Dolph was rushed to the hospital. He was unconscious the entire ride there. Dean and Seth drove to the hospital and waited for news from the doctor. The doctor walked towards them, Dean first out his chair. "How is he doc? Is he okay?" "He'll be fine over time. He had a few deep gashes in his head that we were able to stitch, broken arm and a few cracked ribs, but he's still unconscious. You may see him if you like." Dean and Seth rushed to the room to see Dolph laying in the bed, bandages wrapped around his head.

Dean pulled up a chair next to him and held his hand. "He almost looked like he was sleeping." Seth looked at Dean as he sat and stared at Dolph. "He's gonna be okay man. Don't worry." Dean laid his head on the bed. "I wish I was out there to protect him." "It's not your fault. None of us saw this coming." The nurse came in, rolling a folding bed next to Dolph. "I can tell you guys aren't planning on leaving so I brought a bed." She smiled and left. "You can have the bed. I want to stay right here." Seth nodded and laid in the bed and fell asleep. "

Dean rubbed his thumb on Dolph's hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here for you."


	5. Chapter 5 Protective Dean

Chapter 5 Protective Dean

Dolph groaned softly as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the hospital after his ex, Randy, had attacked him and nearly killed him. Last thing he remembered was hearing Dean calling his name, pleading to him to wake up. Dolph looked to the side to see Seth laying in a bed, fast asleep. He then tried to move his hand, but it was heavy. He looked down and saw Dean sleeping while holding his hand.

He smiled, peering into Dean's sleeping face and stroked his hand softly. Dean stirred and opened his eyes to see Dolph looking back at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" "I've been worst." Dolph laughed as Dean sat up and stretched. "I'm glad to see you're not in much pain." "Hey if I can handle Miz not catching me flying through the ropes, I can handle anything." Dean smiled, happy to see him joke through this ordeal.

Seth rolled over and got out of bed, smiling at Dolph. "It's about time you woke up. I thought I would have to get an air horn." Dolph laughed, "No, I just needed some shut eye." Dean looked at Dolph. "Why did Randy attack you?" Dolph sighed and looked at Seth. Seth nodded, "I think you should be the one to tell him." "Tell me what? Do you know something that I don't? What's going on?" "Stop asking questions and let him explain."

Dean turned back to look at Dolph. "What's going on?" Dolph took a deep breath and began to explain everything, about his past relationship with Randy and about the abuse. Dean clenched his jaw as Dolph told him about his painful past. After he was done, Dean grabbed his hand and put it on his chest. Dolph felt his heart beat and looked at Dean. "I promise that asshole will never put his hands on you ever again. You deserve better than him." Dolph nodded and looked at his arm in a cast. "Well I guess I'll be stuck at home for awhile."

"Do you have someone to help you while you rest up?" "No. I don't want to be a bother." Dean stood up, "You won't be a bother. I'll stay with you and help you out." "I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll be alright." "Dolph trust me. When he gets his mind set on something, there's no stopping him." Dolph nodded and laid back on the pillow, "Fine. I'll try not to ask for much." "Please, don't hold back. I'm reliable." "Until it's time to eat." "Shut up Seth." Dolph laughed as the two went back and forth. Minutes later, Dolph drifted back to sleep.

"So you're really gonna stay with him?" "Yes. I'll do anything for him. No one should go through this. I'm not taking my eyes off him for a second." "What's gotten into you? I'm surprised you volunteered to help him? What are you feeling?" Dean grabbed Dolph's hand and stared at him. "You would do anything for the person you care about." "Yeah that's true. I would do anything for my friends. Dean kept staring at Dolph. "Yeah...friends..."

Seth looked at Dean. "You're a love sick puppy right now." "Shut up and go back to sleep." "You sure you don't want the bed?" Dean laid his head down on the bed and fell asleep, still holding his hand. "Yep, he's a love sick puppy." Seth rolled over and went back to sleep. The morning sun peeked through the blinds, waking Dolph. He looked around to see Seth and Dean still sleeping. The nurse came in to check his IV and smiled at him when she saw Dean holding his hand.

"He must really care about you. I see he hasn't left your side since you came in last night." He looked down at Dean and smiled. "Yeah I think he does." "Well it's nice to have people that care about you this much. The doctor will be in soon." The nurse exited the room and returned with some tray of food. Dean and Seth were awake and talking to Dolph when she returned. "I got you three some breakfast. Make sure he eats everything." She smiled sweetly and left.

Seth grabbed his tray at sat on the bed to eat. Dean rolled the tray over to Dolph so he could eat. "It's weird trying to eat with my left hand." He joked trying to put the fork in his mouth. Dean grabbed the fork and held it up to his mouth, causing Dolph to blush red. "I-I-i can feed myself." "Don't worry about it. Just eat. You heard the nurse." Dolph hesitantly put the fork in his mouth.

Seth watched as Dean continued to feed him, "Hell has frozen over. Dean actually helping someone in need. It's gonna storm." Dean turned around and glared at him. "Shut up. I would help you if it was you." Seth laughed, "Yeah I know. It's still fun to tease you about it." Dean turned around and continued to feed Dolph until everything was gone. "Thanks. Sorry for the trouble." "No need to apologize." Dean smiled as he scarfed down his food.

Minutes later, the doctor came in and looked Dolph over. "Well everything is looking alright. I'll prescribe some pain medication to help dull the pain. You don't have to take it every day, just when you need it. Make sure you don't get your cast wet. Other than that, you're ready to be discharged." "Thank you for everything, Doctor." The doctor left and the nurse returned with a wheelchair. Seth gather their things and walked out to the car to pull it to the pick up area.

"Ready to go?" "Yes please." Dean helped him into the chair and walked with them to the front where Seth waited. Dean helped him into the car and they drove to his house. Dolph gave Seth the key as he leaned on Dean for support to walk into his house. Once inside, he sat on the couch and sighed. "Thanks guys for everything." Seth check his watch and turned to Dean. "I'm gonna fly to your place and grab some more clothes for you. I'll be back in a few days." "Thanks man."

Dean walked Seth out to his car and grabbed the rest of his stuff. "I think you should tell him how you feel. It may not be the right time, but it'll give him some comfort." "Yeah you're right. I will. See you in a few days." They said their goodbyes and Dean watched Seth leave and returned to the house to begin taking care of Dolph.


	6. Chapter 6 The Confrontation

Chapter 6 The Confrontation

"How are you feeling?" Dean had said his goodbyes to Seth and walked back into the house to see Dolph watching TV on the couch. "I'm okay man. I don't want to bother you over every little thing." Dean sat next to Dolph. "Don't worry about it. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." "You act like my husband." Dolph laughed and Dean looked at him, blushing slightly. "Um...yeah I need to talk to you about something, if that's okay." Dolph sat up slightly and looked at him. "Yeah. It's not like I'm moving anytime soon so go ahead."

Dean scratched his head, trying to find the right words. "Um, about the night at the bar. We were all having fun, laughing and talking. Then you kissed me. That really caught me by surprise. And then you ran out. Was...was it a mistake to kiss me? Did you really mean it or was it because you were drunk?" Dolph looked down, biting his bottom lip. "I-I did mean it, but I got scared of what you might say or do so I ran out. I wasn't drunk to where I didn't know what I was doing. I know what I was doing and I meant it, but I thought it was a mistake to force it on you and I'm sorry."

Dean smiled. "It wasn't a mistake. I didn't hate it and you would've known that if you didn't run out." "Sorry." "Okay, stop apologizing to me. You don't have to apologize." "I'll try to keep that in mind." Dean laughed and stood up. "Feel like eating? I'm not a chef like Roman but it's edible." Dolph thought for a moment. "Let's just order some pizza." Dean pouted. "It's not like I'm going to kill you." "Let's just save your cooking for another day." "Fine, let's order pizza." Dean pulled out his phone and placed the order. Dolph slowly got up off the couch and stretched. "This cast is already driving me crazy." He rubbed his arm. "Why are these things so itchy?" Dean laughed as Dolph struggled with his cast. "Shut up."

Dolph walked away to go use the bathroom while Dean sat on the couch and groaned softly. "Why couldn't I tell him how I really feel? Ugh I'm so stupid. I should do it soon...but when?" He sighed as a knock at the door startled him. He got up and opened the door. There he stood. The man who had heard Dolph and put him in the hospital. Randy. Dean clenched his jaw and glared.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled, eyes cutting deep into Randy. "I'm here to see my property." "Your property? He is a person and last time I checked, he doesn't belong to anyone." Randy glared and balled up his fist. "Step aside so I can see him." "Why? You nearly killed him and you put him in the hospital. What, you came to finish what you started? As long as I'm around, you will never get close to him again."

Dean slammed the door and sat back on the couch. Dolph was standing in the doorway and overheard everything. He slowly crept back in the room. Dean turned to him with a smile. "Thought you might have needed some help in there." "Naw, it's just weird using my left hand. But um Randy was at the door wasn't he? I heard you two arguing." "Don't worry. He won't hurt you as long as I'm around?" Dolph smiled as he sat back down beside him. "I hate to bother you with my personal problems." "Don't be stupid, everyone needs someone to lean on. I have Seth and Roman. Now you have me soso that's all that matters."

There was another knock at the door and Dean cautiously walked to it and opened the door. The pizza guy stood there smiling. "Here's you pizza sir. That'll be $12.12" "Here's $20, keep the change." "Thank you sir. Have a great day." Dean closed the door and walked towards the couch and put the pizza on the table. He went into the kitchen for plates and sodas and returned to Dolph. Dean put a couple of slices on both their plates and poured them some soda.

Dolph pouted and sighed. "I miss my right arm already. Everything is so weird using my left arm. It's so foreign." Dean laughed and bit into his pizza. "Hey, at least it's temporary." Dolph struggled to reach his mouth at first, but soon he was a natural. The pair ate and drunk soda while the sun began to set. Dean cleaned up, while Dolph sat on the couch, rubbing his side, where Randy had cracked some of his ribs. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, a little sore. I think I'll go soak in the tub." "Don't get your cast wet." Dolph stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

His right leg throbbed and he could hardly walk. Dean watched him carefully, making sure he doesn't hurt himself. Dolph ran the water and took off his pants. He turned off the water and began to take off his shirt. As he began to lift up his shirt, a sharp pain ran through his back and he stopped and groaned loudly. Dean rushed in to see Dolph bent over the sink. "Are you okay?" He nodded slightly. "Yeah. I hate to ask but can you help me with my shirt? I can't lift up." Dean nodded and stood behind him.

Dean slowly and carefully slid his shirt, careful not to hurt him. Dean stared at his well toned back muscles. He shook his head, snapping back into reality and pulled his shirt completely off. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it." Dean nodded and stared at Dolph's body for a quick second before leaving. Dolph scratched his head at Dean's weird before before turning around, dropping his underwear and stepping in the tub. His casted arm was hanging out from the side of the tub. His aching muscles relaxing in the water.

Dean sat on the couch, holding his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Dolph in his underwear, his rippling muscles contracting with his every move. Dean sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to pull him in for a hot kiss. Dean slapped his face, trying to get the image out of his head. Dolph finished his bath and stood up. He stepped out, letting the water out and dried off. He put on clean underwear and shorts. He decided to skip on wearing a shirt and walked to the living room. "You must be tired. Since Seth isn't here, you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

Dean stood up and stretched. "Yeah, today was a wild day. I could use some sleep in a real bed." Dean followed Dolph to the guest bedroom which was next door to his room. "No need to ask for anything. Just make yourself at home." Dolph went to his room and laid in the big bed. Dean hopped in the shower. He stood there, letting the water hit his body. He reached down and grabbed his harden cock and began stroking it. He couldn't believe he got hard from seeing Dolph shirtless.

Dean groaned as he stroked his cock fast, still picturing Dolph in his underwear. A few strokes later, he came in the shower. He sighed and cleaned himself off, before getting out the shower, drying off and putting on some underwear and shorts. He crept to the hallway and peeked into Dolph's room. He was fast asleep in his bed, the day had worn him out. Dean walked towards at him and looked at him. His sleeping face was so peaceful, the moonlight that crept into the room shining on his face. Dean leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Dean smiled and stroked his face before walking back to his room, climbing into bed and falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7 Nurse Dean

Chapter 7 Nurse Dean

The morning sun peeked through the blinds, waking Dolph from his sleep. He had a dream that Dean had kissed him and touched his lips. He smiled happily as he carefully got out of bed. One step in the hallway and the scent of bacon hit his nose. He walked to the kitchen to find Dean cooking breakfast. "Smells good in here." Dean turned and smiled at him. "Good morning. Hope you don't mind me raiding the fridge." "Good morning. No, go right ahead. I don't mind at all. Especially if I can wake up to something delicious smelling in the morning." Dolph walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured them a glass as Dean set the table.

They sat and ate together. Dolph moaned, savoring the flavors dancing in his mouth. "Wow this is awesome." Dean smiled. "Thanks. Bet you're glad it's not that nasty hospital food." Dolph laughed, sipping his juice. "That food was horrible. It took everything I had to eat it." They made small talk and finished their breakfast. Dean cleaned up while Dolph got dressed. He came back, holding a shirt. "I need your help again." Dean nodded and helped him into his shirt. He carefully put his arms through the sleeves, marveling at his strong arms. He pulled his shirt down and smiled.

"Thanks. Hope I don't start to annoy you." Dean smiled brightly. "Don't think too much about it. That's what I'm here for." Dolph sat down and rubbed his aching leg. "Feels like a rock is in my leg." Dean sat next to him and gently massaged his leg. "How's that?" "Yeah right there" Dean continued to rub his leg. Dolph moaned softly, head back, eyes close, feeling the throbbing pain begin to disappear. Dean blushed slightly as he rubbed his leg, listening to his moans.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dean walked towards the door, carefully opened it to see Seth standing there, with more of his clothes. "Hey man. How's everything?" Dean greeted stepping aside to let him in. "Good. Brought you more clothes. How are you feeling, Dolph?" "Pretty good. The pain is starting to die down some. I've mastered the art of eating with my left hand." Seth laughed and sat next to him. "Glad to see you in good spirits. Dean hasn't been annoying has he?" Dean pouted. "No, he's been really helpful." Dean stuck his tongue out at Seth. "I'm glad to hear that. I won't be here long. Gotta go see Roman and hang out with him. I just came to give him is clothes and check on you."

Dolph nodded, smiling. "I'm glad to have friends like you guys. You're the best." Seth looked at Dean who scratched his head. Seth turned back to Dolph with a smile. "Yep, we will always have your back no matter what. I'll catch up with you later. If he gets annoying, I'll happily take his place." "Thanks man." Seth and Dean walked outside to his car. "What the hell, Dean? I thought you would open up to him when I get back." "I know, I know. I've only told him about that kiss. I just haven't told him anything else."

"And why not? You scared he might reject you or something?" "No, I just don't know how to tell him. I'm not good with expressing my true feelings. Besides, we still need to deal with Randy. He came over, demanding to see " his property" and I just wanted to punch Hus lights out " "Well you're still here so you didn't do that. I'm glad you have some control over your anger." "I just don't want to leave him alone. He can barely put on his shirt without being in pain." Seth raised an eyebrow. "So you're helping him get dressed?" Dean blushed. "No. Just helping with his shirt, that's it."

Seth stared at him for a second before he opened the car door. "I still think you should tell him. Then worry about Randy later. I'll talk to you later." Dean waved as Seth drove off. He sighed and looked up. "He's right. I should just tell him." He scratched his head as he walked back inside the house. Dolph was flipping through TV channels. "Does your leg still hurt?" "No. It actually feels a lot better now. Thanks."

Dean sat next to him as they watched a game show. Dolph picked at his cast, pouting. "Is it that bad?" "Yes. It's irritating. Can't wait for this to come off." He picked up a fork and used it to scratch his arm. He sighed happily. "Soooo much better now." Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Do you keep steak in your freezer?" "Yeah. Top shelf " Dean hopped up and when to the kitchen and pulled out two steaks. "I'll cook us some steak today." "Sounds awesome." Dean began to tenderize and seasoned the steaks.

Dolph got up and stretched slightly. "Need anything?" "Yeah, for you to sit down and relax. Where's your skillet?" "In the cabinet under the sink." Dean pulled out a large skillet and set it on the counter. Dolph sat at the counter and watched him prepare their meal. "I could make us a salad to go with that." "Didn't I tell you to relax? Do I need to tie you down?" "Fine." Dolph stayed at the counter watching Dean begin to cook their steaks. While the steaks were cooking, Dean went to the fridge and pulled out some lettuce, tomatoes, and two eggs. He filled a pot with water and brought it to a boil and dropped the eggs in it.

He checked on the steaks and flipped them over. He put the lettuce in a large bowl and began cutting up the tomatoes. Dolph stared as he skillfully cut the tomatoes and added them into the bowl with the lettuce. He then took the pot with the eggs off the stove and drained the water down the sink. He peeled the eggs and cut them up into the salad. Dolph's mouth was watering as the smell of steak filled the air.

"I so can't wait to dig in." Dean smiled as he removed the steaks and put them on plates. He took out two bowls and put salad in them. Dolph went and sat at the table as Dean put his plate and bowl of salad in front of him. Dean went back to the fridge and came back with soda, salad dressing and ranch. Dean sat across from Dolph as they began to eat. "Wow this is so delicious and juicy. I could eat this all day." Dean blushed and chuckled. "Thanks."

Dolph chowed down on his steak with a smile. "This feels like a date," he chuckled. Dean bit his bottom lip, looking down. "What's wrong?" Dean looked up at him. "Um I need to confess something to you." "The streak is poisoned?" Dean laughed. "No, it's not poisoned." "Then what's up?" Dean took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "I like you "... Silence. Dean opened his eyes to see Dolph blushing. "Are you being serious right now?" "I've been serious this entire time. I wanted to tell you from the start but I'm bad at expressing my feelings."

Dolph smiled, speechless for the first time ever. "Say something. I don't like suspense." Dolph laughed. "I like you too. I just didn't tell you because I thought you would reject me." They smiled at each other before finishing their meals. Dean loaded the dish washer and sat on the couch. Dolph leaned onto Dean's chest as they watched TV until nightfall. They both got up and got ready for bed.

Dean sat on the bed beside Dolph as he laid in bed. He smiled at him as he saw Dolph begin to drift to sleep. He leaned down and kissed his lips. "Good night." He smiled and went to his room and went to sleep, both sleeping with a smile on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8 The Confrontation Part 2

Chapter 8 The Confrontation Part 2

Dean woke up a little early and decided to go into Dolph's room and lay next to him in bed. Dean crept to his room and peeked in side to see a sleeping Dolph laying on his stomach, his hair spread across his face. Dean smiled as he made his way to the other side of the bed and crawled in it, laying on his side, looking at him.

Dolph snored softly in his sleep, not knowing about the bed intruder in his room. Dean grabbed his hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Dolph stirred slightly and rolled towards Dean to lay on his back. Dean smiled and brushed back the blonde hair that was in his face. He kissed him on the forehead and got up to go prepare breakfast. Dolph opened one eye slightly as Dean left and smiled.

He rubbed the place where Dean's soft lips had touched him and sighed. He couldn't believe he fell for this amazing, wonderful guy. He was filled with joy as he remembered the actions that happened yesterday. They confessed their true feelings for each other and that made him extremely happy. He walked to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. The bruises had finally healed and were no longer visible. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at his cast.

That's when the doubt's started to come into mind. "What if he's just saying he likes me just because I'm hurt? What will happen once I'm all better? Will he pretend he never said it? Will we go back to being just friends? Will he stop being with me?" He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. He dried his face and walked to the kitchen. Dean was putting pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon and sausage on plates before he looked up at Dolph. He smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning " Dolph blushed and looked down. "Good morning." Dean looked at him, before grabbing his chin and tilted his head up, making him look deep into his blue eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurting? Do you want a massage?" "No. It's just...what is this? You know, you and me?" Dean chuckled and hugged him. "I want us to be a couple. You know like go on dates and just enjoy each other's company." "Do you really mean that or are you saying that because I'm hurt?" Dean pulled back and looked him deep in the eyes. "I'm dead serious. I want you. Even if you wasn't hurt, I still want you." Dolph smiled and kissed him on the lips.

They sat at the table and ate their breakfast. "You know I've been thinking. How about we go out?" Dolph looked at him. "Out where?" Dean laughed. "Out on a date. Anywhere you want. Let's get you out the house." "But my cast..." "Just because you have a cast doesn't mean you have to stay cooped up in the house. Let's have some fun." "Okay let's go out." Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed Dolph on the lips. The taste of syrup made the kiss even sweeter.

They finished their breakfast and got dressed for the day. Dean decided to go for a walk while Dolph stayed at home and watched TV. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dolph assumed it was Dean and went to answer the door. "Man, you came back fast." He laughed as he opened the door. That wasn't Dean knocking on the door.

Randy shoved him back inside and slammed the door. He glared at Dolph who stared at him with wide eyes. "I told you I'll be back. Where's the little mutt of yours?" "Randy you need to leave now." Randy slapped him right across the face and grabbed his hair, tangling his fingers in the gold locks. "Don't tell me what to do. I own you which means you do as I say." He shoved him down to the ground and stood over him with a smirk on his face.

"You don't belong to anyone but me. You hear me?" His veins popped out of his face and arms as he made a fist, preparing to swing. Dolph shut his eyes and braced himself but the punch never came. He opened his eyes to see Dean standing over Randy who was grabbing his jaw. He pulled him up by his shirt and shoved him against the wall and wrapped his hands around his throat. "I could've sworn I told you to stay away from him and he's no one's property."

Randy clawed at Dean, causing him to lose his grip. Randy went to punch him but was shoved by Dolph. "You little..." Dolph swung his cast covered arm and hit him in the jaw. Randy grimaced and grabbed his jaw. Dean pulled him by his shirt and pushed him out the door. "Next time, we're calling the cops." He slammed the door and turned to Dolph, who was looking at his cast.

"Are you okay?" Dolph looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Dean pulled him in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry. Thought I handled him. Guess I didn't. This should teach him a lesson now." Dolph looked up at Dean and kissed him on the lips lovingly. "Still want to go out?" "Hell yeah" Dean changed clothes and they set out for their first official date.


	9. Chapter 9 Official Date

Chapter 9 Official Date

Dean and Dolph set out to a nice quiet restaurant for dinner. Dolph stared out the passenger window while Dean drove. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Dean looked over to him and he quickly looked back at the window. Dean smiled and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Dolph blushed and smiled. "Relax babe. Just act like yourself." _Babe_... This was the first time Dean had called him that and it filled him with joy.

They reached the restaurant and parked and walked inside. The hostess smiled at them. "Welcome gentlemen. Thank you for dining with us. Table or booth." "Booth please." "Right this way." They followed her as she showed them to their booths and gave them menus. "A waiter will be with you shortly. What would you like to drink?" "Beer please" "Twisted Tea" "Great choices."

The hostess left the table and Dean looked at Dolph, raising his eyebrow. "Twisted Tea? Really?" "What? It's good." Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Whatever you say babe." Dolph blushed. "Why do you keep blushing?" "I'm just not use to someone calling me babe." Dean smiled, his dimples on display and grabbed his hand, rubbing his cheek against it. "Forget about the past and worry about the future." He kissed his hand softly and Dolph nodded. Dean looked over to see a woman with her family eating, quickly turning back to her table.

The waiter showed up and set their beverages and complimentary bread sticks on the table. "My name is Adam and I'll be your server tonight. Have you decided what you would like to order?" "Yes, I'll have a burger with some fries and a small salad." "Excellent choices." Adam turned to Dolph. "And what would you have?" "I'll have the spaghetti and small salad." "Excellent. I'll be back with your order in a second." Adam left the table and Dean took a bread stick and put one end in his mouth, leaning towards Dolph, making him blush red.

"What are you doing?" "Come on." Dolph blushed and looked over to see the woman staring at them and quickly looked down blushing. Dolph sighed and leaned in, blushing, and put the other end of the bread stick in his mouth and bit it in half, chewing it. Dean smiled with satisfaction, eating his half of the bread stick as they heard the woman at the table over coughing and blushing. "That was so mean." Dean laughed. "No it wasn't. She shouldn't have been looking."

Adam came back with their meals and set them in front of them. "Enjoy your meals. If you need anything, feel free to let me know." He smiled and left. Dean dug into his burger while Dolph ate his salad. "Calm down. Let the burger live." Dean smiled, cheeks full of his burger. "It's so good. Try it." He held out his burger towards him. Without hesitation, he leaned in and took a bite. "Wow it is good."

Dean smiled and finished his burger, happily smiling as he ate his fries while watching Dolph eat his spaghetti. "How is it?" "It's great." Dean leaned in and opened his mouth. "What?" "Feed me some." Dolph blushed. "Come on, I fed you. It's your turn to feed me now. Aaah." He opened his mouth again. Dolph spun some of the spaghetti with his fork and fed it to Dean. "Mmm this is good. Next time we come, I'm getting that."

Dolph smiled as he continued to eat. While he was eating, Dean grabbed his hand suddenly and he looked up, a noodle hanging out his mouth. Dean leaned in and sucked the noodle into his mouth and kissed Dolph on the lips. The woman at the other table gasped and blushed, her husband smirking. Dolph blushed and looked down. Dean smirked and looked at the woman and winked. "Best night ever." "That was so not cool." "It was for me."

Dolph finished his meal and tea and he looked at Dean. "Thank you for tonight." "Don't mention it babe. It's about time someone treats you right. I'm here for you now. You will never get hurt and I definitely won't put my hands on you." Dolph smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean this time. He called over Adam and they paid the bill and left.

They returned to Dolph's house and stretched out on the couch and watched TV. Dolph was laying on Dean's chest, while Dean stroked his head and kissed him. "Tonight was great. Did you enjoy yourself babe?" Dolph nodded. "Best night of my life. I forgot I had this stupid cast on my arm. Can't wait to go to the doctor tomorrow. Hopefully I can get this off." Dean chuckled and held him close to him. Dolph breathed in the sweet scent of the guy he fell so hard for.

Dolph fell asleep in his arms, happily holding him. Dean turned off the TV, and carried him to his bedroom. He went into his own room to change. Dolph woke up shortly after he left, not feeling his warmth. He changed his clothes and went to Dean's room. He walked up behind him while Dean was putting on a shirt and hugged him from behind. "Lay in bed with me." Dean smiled and turned around and kissed his forehead. "If that's what you want babe."

They walked back into his room and cuddled. "Good night babe." He kissed his forehead softly. "Good night." They fell asleep happily in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Fighting For Our Love

Chapter 10 Fighting for Our Love

The next day, they woke up and ate breakfast together. Dolph was excited for finally getting his cast off. He smiled from ear to ear while he ate his breakfast. Dean smiled at him. "I have never seen someone so excited over getting a cast off." Dolph laughed as he finished his food. "I'm just ready to use my arm again so I don't have to keep bugging you." "I told you that I don't mind. Besides, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. Even if you don't need help, I'm still going to be here." He got up and kissed Dolph on the forehead.

They got dressed and Dean drove them to the doctor. Dolph sat excited in the exam room waiting on the doctor. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "You're like a kid in a candy store." "Shut up." The doctor came in, holding pictures of his X-Rays. "Good news, we can remove your cast." Dolph smiled from ear to ear.

The doctor took off his cast slowly and carefully, causing Dolph to become impatient. Finally his wrist was free and he moved it around. "Finally. Thank you doc." The doctor smiled and they left. "Let me drive." Dean laughed. "Fine go ahead." He tossed him the keys and walked to the passenger side and got in. Dolph got in the driver seat and started the car. He couldn't contain his happiness. He drove them home, still holding on to that huge smile on his face. Dean smiled, staring at him.

He couldn't believe he developed a crush on this blonde loudmouth but he was glad he did. He was his whole world now and he would do anything for him. They arrived to his house but they couldn't believe their eyes. Randy was in the drive way waiting on them to return. Dean glared at him. "Stay in the car." "But..." Dean was out the door before he could protest. Dean walked up to Randy and stared him down. "Didn't I tell you not to show up around here?" "Last time I checked, you're not my father so I don't take orders from you."

"Oh so you're a spoiled rotten punk who's a daddy's boy." Randy swung but Dean easily dodged. "Aw what's the matter? Can't hit a moving target?" Randy growled and grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen you need to keep your nose out of other people's business. He's mine so back off." "No actually he's mine now so you need to leave." A vein popped out of his neck as his face contorted to pure rage and he threw Dean to the ground and started punching him.

Dean rolled them over and started to pound his face into the ground. "I'll show you that you will never put your hands on him ever again." Dean raised his bloody fist and glared at Randy who was bleeding profusely. Randy kneed him in the groin and got up. He wiped the blood off his face. Dean groaned on the ground. "You messed up my perfect face. I should damage yours." "News flash: you were ugly before I hit you and you're still ugly." Randy kicked him in the ribs. Dean groaned and held his side. "You kick like a little bitch."

Randy was seeing red and jumped on Dean and started punching him. Dean grabbed his arm in midair and bit down hard, drawing blood. Randy got off and held his hand. Dean staggered to his feet and rubbed some blood off him. Dolph got out the car and stood between them. "Guys that's enough. Please stop." Dean and Randy both were breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths. "Tell him you belong to me." Dolph looked dead into Randy's eyes. "I don't belong to you. I want to be with him. I care about him. He means everything to me. You need to move on and leave us alone."

Randy continued to glare. "Never. I'll just beat him senseless then you'll come back to me." Randy charged at Dean but was soon tackled down. Roman got up and looked down at him. "No one puts their hands on my brother. Believe that." Roman and Seth had pulled up and Roman tackled Randy. Seth looked at Dean. "Why do we always have to clean up your mess?" "Shut up." Dean sat on the ground, still holding his side. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?" "We were in town for work. Dolph called us and we rushed over." Roman looked at Dolph, smirking. "Told you he was a handful."

"Shut up. I am not." They called the police and Randy was sent to a treatment facility. Dolph rubbed alcohol on Dean's cuts. "Ow! What is that, acid?" "Stop whining." "I'm not whining." Dean pouted, Roman and Seth laughed. After bandaging him up, Dolph sat on the couch and sighed. "Hey man relax. He will get the help he needs." "I hope so. Thanks for showing up when you did." "No problem." Dean looked at them. "Wait, did you think I was gonna lose?" Dolph laughed. "No but I just got the cast off today. I wasn't going to break up a fight and getting hurt again."

Seth chuckled. "Translation, yes." "Shut up." They all laughed and ordered some take out. They sat around talking, eating and drinking like old times. It felt like everything was normal again. "We should get going. We have work tomorrow and it's going to be a long drive." Dolph hugged them and Dean walked them out. "So are you two finally together?" "Yeah. We told each other how we felt and it's been great, minus the Randy situation." "Good. Maybe you two should go on a vacation. Maybe take him to your place. Get away for awhile." Dean nodded and hugged his brothers goodbye.

When he returned inside, he heard the shower running in Dolph's room so he hoped in the other shower. He thought about what Roman said and smiled. He got out, dried off and put on a tank top and shorts. He left the bathroom and walked to the bedroom and saw Dolph already in bed, waiting for him. He climbed into bed and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him passionately on the lips and smiled. "Well today was fun." Dolph laughed and laid his head on his chest. "Yeah but I'm glad it's over."

Dean ran his fingers there Dolph's hair. "You know Roman and I were talking outside and he gave me an idea." He kissed his forehead. "Let's go on a mini vacation. Let's get you out of here and let's go to my house. Get you away from here for awhile. What do you say?" Dolph looked at him, smiling and kissed him. "I would love to." Dean smiled and kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11 Home Away From Home Part 1

Chapter 11 Home Away From Home Part 1

* * *

"_Mmm you're so good babe." Dean moaned softly as he pumped into Dolph's mouth. "Mmmm fuck. That's it." Dolph moaned, the vibrations sending Dean over the edge as he came deep down his throat. Dolph released his cock and climbed on top of Dean, straddling him before slowly lowering himself on his cock. "Fuck babe. You're so tight." Dean grabbed his hips and pushed him down until he was deep inside of him. Dolph teased him as he rode his cock painfully slow. Dean groaned and pushed up into him and pounded into him. Dolph moaned and grabbed his shoulders as he rode his cock. "I'm gonna cum." He panted as his cock throbbed. Dean pulled him down for a kiss and flipped them over as he pounded into him. Dolph stroked his cock matching his speed. Dean groaned and bit his shoulder to muffle the scream as he came deep inside. The mix of pain and pleasure sent Dolph over the edge as he came over his fist. Dean licked the bite marks he made..._

Dean woke uo from his dream, grinding on Dolph. His arms was wrapped around him and he had his face buried into his neck. He blushed and looked at Dolph who was still asleep. He slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, dropping his shorts and boxers. His cock sprung to life and throbbed. He sighed and stroked himself, thinking about that dream he just had. He leaned over the sink as he stroked fast and bit his lower lip as he came in the sink. He took a deep breath and cleaned up. He climbed back into bed with Dolph, burying his face in his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

Dean and Dolph made plans to go to Dean's hometown of Cincinnati, Ohio for a well deserved vacation. The next day, Dolph immediately packed his luggage. Dean watched him with a grin on his face. "You're easily excited, aren't you?" Dolph blushed. "No, I'm just um happy to see your place and getting away from here for awhile." Dean laughed as Dolph paced back and forth getting ready for the trip. He was excited about going to Dean's house but he didn't know his excitement showed that much. Dean had already had his clothes backed and ready so he was all set and ready to hit the road. Dolph came out with three bags of luggage. Dean looked up from the TV and laughed.

"If you wanted to move in, all you had to do is ask." Dolph pouted. "I just like to be prepared for anything. The weather might change, or I might get dirty, or I might get sweaty." Dean laughed as he got up, grabbed the bags and put them in the car. When he returned, Dolph was in the kitchen packing snacks and drinks in a cooler. Once he was finished, he checked every room to make sure everything was off. Dean turned off the TV and put the cooler in the car. He stood outside waiting as Dolph finally came out and locked up the house. "Are you finally ready?" Dolph smiled sheepishly and nodded.

They got in the car and got on the highway. Dean drove while Dolph slept in the passenger seat. They decided they would take turns driving so Dolph decided to rest up. Dean looked at him and smiled. He looked at the empty road as he thought about what he could do for Dolph. He's been through a lot and could use some relaxing time. Maybe he could give him a massage to relieve some of the stress. He just wanted to spend time making him happy.

He pulled up to a gas station for a pit stop and to fill up on gas. Dolph got out and stretched as he pumped gas. He went inside to use the bathroom. On his way out, he saw little souvenirs and decided to buy some. Dean looked as he walked out and shook his head. Dolph had four brightly colored shirts, two cups, two shot glasses and two necklaces with an arrow head on them. "I need to keep an eye on you." "What? These are so cool." He put the stuff in the back seat while Dean finished pumping gas. Dolph walked up behind him and put the necklace around his neck. Dean looked at it and smiled. "Thanks. I'll wear it always." He kissed him on the forehead as he removed the pump and put the gas cap back on.

"I'll drive the rest of the way." Dolph got into the driver seat. He pulled out a GPS from behind the seat and set it up on the dashboard. He had preprogrammed Dean's address earlier so the ride there should go smoothly. They pulled off and were back on the highway. Dean went to sleep after eating a sandwich. The night sky was beautiful as the moon was full and the stars sparkled. Dolph looked over at Dean. The moon shone beautifully on him, making him look even more attractive.

Dolph smiled to himself as he continued the drive. Hours later, they arrived to Dean's house with no problems. They got out and stretched. Dean fished out his keys from his bag and unlocked the door, quickly turning off the alarm. He flipped on the lights and sighed happily. He missed being home and he's glad to be back, especially with Dolph. He turned to him to see him staring in awe at his living room. "What? Did you expect it to be messy and cluttered?" "Well yeah." Dean pouted. "I'm rarely here so it stays clean. I'm not a messy person."

They grabbed their luggage from the car and brought them inside. Dean took their luggage into the bedroom. Dolph sat on the sofa, waiting on him. Dean came out and flopped on the sofa, laying across Dolph's lap. "Finally we're here. My home is your home. Make yourself comfortable. Feel free to the fridge any time." Dolph smiled and kissed him. "This is going to be fun."


	12. Chapter 12 Home Away From Home Part 2

Chapter 12 Home Away From Home Part 2

They smiled at each other, staring deep into each other's eyes. Dolph leaned down and kissed Dean again on the lips. Dean reached up and tangled his fingers in his bleach blonde hair. He broke the kiss, sitting up before pulling Dolph on top of him, reconnecting their lips again. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and their moans filled the room. Dean felt himself getting more and more turned on and he broke the kiss.

Dean smiled and hugged him tight. Dolph looked deep into his blue eyes. "Why did you stop?" Dean kissed his cheek. "Let's take things slow. I want to treat you right. Plus I want to show you that I'm nothing like Randy." Dolph smiled and buried his face into his neck. "You're already good to me. That's what I like about you." They stayed cuddled together on the sofa until Dean heard his steady breathing. He picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him on one side of the bed and got in on the other side and wrapped his arms around him and went to sleep peacefully.

The next morning, Dean rolled over but didn't feel Dolph next to him. He opened his eyes to see his side was empty. He shrugged it off, assuming he went to the bathroom. He sat up and stretched. Then the smell of bacon and sausage filled his nose. He licked his lips and went to the kitchen. Dolph was standing there, flipping over the bacon and sausage. Dean snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning handsome." Dolph chuckled and looked up. "Good morning to you too. Hope you don't mind I cook you breakfast for once." Dean smiled and kissed him again. "Not at all." He went to the fridge to grab some juice and sat at the counter, watching Dolph cook. "So what do you want to do today?" Dolph shrugged, removing the bacon and sausage out of the skillet and onto a plate. "Come on there has to be something you want to do. Sightsee? Shopping? Going out to eat? Anything. You name it and we'll do it."

Dolph thought for a second. "I don't know. We don't have to do much." Dean smiled and sipped his juice. "We'll go out. I'll take you sightseeing and shopping. Maybe go for a ride on my four wheeler." Dolph smiled as he crack some eggs for omelettes. Dean stared at his chiseled back while he cooked. Dolph's muscles flexed with his every move. Dean bit his lip and looked down smiling. Dolph fixed their plates and sat down next to Dean.

Dean bit into his omelette and sighed happily. "Mmm babe this is so good. I might keep you." Dolph laughed as he ate his breakfast. "So what do you do for fun around here?" Dean thought for a moment. "Rock climbing and riding my four wheeler. I just love to be outdoors, where it's just peace and quiet." Dolph smiled. "Sounds relaxing. I usually stay in the house or hit the gym." Dean sat back in his seat, finished with his food, and sipped on his juice. "We could go to the gym if you want." Dolph looked at his arm that was just taken out of the cast.

"Nah, kinda want to wait on working out." Dean grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Well let's go for a ride." Dolph smiled and nodded. They cleaned up and got dressed and ready for the day. Dean was in his usually black tank top and jeans. Dolph was wearing an old Miz is Awesome shirt and jeans. They walked behind Dean's house and Dean uncovered his red and black four wheeler.

He put some gas in the tank and started it up. Dolph stood in awe until Dean grabbed his hand and urged him to sit behind him. Dolph climbed on behind him, putting on his sunglasses and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean put on his sunglasses and took off. Dolph rubbed his cheek on Dean's back as they headed toward the mountains. Dolph looked at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them as they reached the top.

Dean turned off the four wheeler and they both got off. Dean stretched out his arms and took a deep breath. "I love it up here. So peaceful." Dolph pulled out his phone to take a few selfies. Dean looked at him and sighed. He wasn't much of a techy person so he never understood why people took millions of selfies a day. Dolph stretched his arm out to take another selfie, when Dean snuck up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and smiled as Dolph took the picture.

"Now that will be a great selfie." Dolph blushed and looked at the picture of them smiling. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come on. The day is still young and I want to show you everything." Dolph smiled and nodded as they got back on the four wheeler and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13 Shopping Date

Chapter 13 Shopping Date

Dean and Dolph rode back to the house and got into Dean's car. Dean decided to take him to the mall to have a look around. Dolph was excited as he looked at the buildings as they drove by. They reached the parking garage and got out. They walked inside and Dolph's eyes immediately lit up. He was secretly a shopaholic and loved going to malls every chance he got. Dean walked toward a trendy store that he thought Dolph would like. Dolph followed quickly behind, excited like a kid in a candy store. Once inside, he immediately started browsing for shirts.

Dean wasn't into much flash clothes. As long as they were comfortable he didn't care about it. Dean looked at a few shirts and when he looked back at Dolph, he had ten shirts hanging off one arm, all different, bright colors. Dean laughed and walked towards him. "Don't you think you have enough shirts?" "But these are on sale. I can't pass this up. Maybe we should get you some." Dean shook his head and grabbed the shirts from him. "I'm not into flashy outfits like you and Seth." "That just shows we have a great fashion sense." Dean rolled his eyes as they went to the pants section.

In less than ten minutes, Dolph had ten different pairs of jeans with different designs on them, in his arms. "How do you manage to keep all these clothes?" "I give all my old clothes to my brother. That way he can be fashionable as me." He dropped the jeans onto his piles of shirts in Dean's arms. Dean sighed and shook his head. Dolph laughed as they went up to the check out counter. As they left, Dean stared at Dolph. "I can't believe you just spent $80 on all of this and we've only been to one store." Dolph smiled happily as he carried his bag.

A woman stood, holding a tray of cookies. "Free samples." Dolph speed walked to her and grabbed a cookie. "Mmm this is delicious." She blushed as she looked at the smile on his face. "Thank you sir. We're selling cookies in this shop behind me if you want to buy some." "I think I will." He walked inside and bought two boxes of cookies. Dean looked around for him and walked up to the woman.

"Have you seen a muscular, bleach blonde haired man walk by?" "Yes, he's in the shop behind me buying cookies. We have a great sale going on, two boxes of cookies for $12." Dean immediately sighed and shook his head. Dolph returned shortly with half a cookie hanging out his mouth. Dean folded his arms and looked at him. "Is it good?" Dolph nodded happily. Dean smirked and stepped toward him and used his mouth to break the cookie hanging out of Dolph's mouth in half. "Oh my...," the woman gasped and blushed.

Dolph blushed even more as Dean ate the cookie happily and winked at the woman. "That is good." He grinned and pulled the still blushing Dolph away. Dean grinned and looked back at Dolph. "Want to grab something to eat while we're here?" Dolph nodded shyly as they walked towards the large eating area. Dolph looked around at the different places. They settled on the burger place and ordered their food and drinks. They walked to an empty table and sat down. Dean immediately dug into his food while Dolph looked at him.

"I swear, I wonder how you like that and keep all of the weight off. You must live in the gym." Dean laughed as he sipped on his soda. "High metabolism. I've been like this all my life." Dolph shook his head as he ate his chicken strips. "It's gonna catch up to you sooner or later." Dean sat back and Dolph was amazed at how fast he finished his food. "That poor burger didn't stand a chance."

Dean chuckled and reached over and took his last chicken strip and stuck it in his mouth, leaning towards Dolph. Dolph blushed slightly. "Aw come on. Not here." Dean smiled as he held the strip in his mouth. Dolph took a deep breath and leaned in, taking a bite out of the chicken and ate it. Dean chewed happily. "I'm gonna keep doing that until you're use to it."

"I don't think I'll ever get use to it." Dean smirked. "Well that means more fun for me." They got up and threw away their trash and heard back to the parking garage. As they walked, Dean looked around to make sure no one was watching. He grabbed Dolph by his wrist and pulled him into a hot kiss. "I had fun today." Dolph smiled as he looked into his eyes. "I did too. We should come back here again." Dean thought for a moment and groaned. "If we come back you might spend $200 on clothes." Dolph laughed. "But that's normal for me." "How are you not broke?" They joked as they put the bags and two boxes of cookies in the back and got in the car and pulled off.


	14. Chapter 14 Dinner at Home

Chapter 14 Dinner at Home

As they left the mall, Dean decided to go to the grocery store to pick up more food for the house. He also planned to cook a nice dinner to show Dolph how much he appreciated him. Dean pushed the cart as they filled it with all kinds of snacks, drinks, and meats. They put their groceries in the back seat and drove back home.

Dolph sat on the sofa, munching on some cookies from the mall while Dean cooked spaghetti. "You're going to spoil your appetite eating those cookies." Dolph laughed and walked to the kitchen and sat at the counter. "No I won't." Dean smirked and stirred the sauce. He raised the spoon out of the pot and blew on it and held it out to Dolph. "Tell me what you think." Dolph tasted the sauce and licked his lips. "Not bad. It's good." Dean smiled and turned off the eye on the stove.

Dolph got up and decided to make them salads. "You don't have to do that. I was going to...," Dolph kissed him, cutting him off. "It's fine. I want to help." He grabbed some lettuce, tomatoes, shredded cheese, diced ham, bacon bits and eggs. He let the eggs boil why he cut up the tomatoes. Dean looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks babe." Dolph blushed and nodded as he shelled the boiled eggs and cut them into the salad. He grabbed the salad dressing and ranch and put a light amount on the salad.

He set the bowl in the middle of the table and sat down while Dean prepared their plates. Dean set the plate down in front of him and sat across from him. "I hope you like it." Dolph dug in and looked at him smiling. "It's so good." Dean chuckled and wiped the sauce off his lips. Dolph smiled at him loving as they ate. "I have to admit: I was kinda scared to get in another relationship. I thought I would get hurt all over again. But I'm glad I'm with you."

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "You have nothing to worry about. I would never hurt you. And as long as we're admitting things I should tell you: this is my first serious relationship in awhile. I'm just trying not to screw up anything." Dolph looked at him. "As of right now, you're doing everything right. I'm glad to be with you. I couldn't be happier. You nursed me back to health and you defended me and protected me from Randy. You've already proved that you care about me. I could never repay that."

Dean chuckled as he finished his plate. "We sound like some damn soap opera." Dolph laughed as he finished his plate and gathered the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. They laid on the sofa, watching a horror movie. Dolph laid in front with Dean behind him with his arms wrapped around him. "I feel like you're going to spoil me." Dean laughed and kissed his forehead. "Yeah probably but you're spoiled enough already." Dolph pouted. "I'm not spoiled." "Oh really, Mr. Spends $200 on clothes every time he goes to the mall?" "Well...fine I'm a little spoiled."

"And that's what I love about you...until you try to get me in your weird choice of fashion." Dolph rolled his eyes. "A little color in your outfit wouldn't kill you." "No, but I don't want to blind people with my bright shirt either." They laughed as they got up and got ready for bed. Dolph stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Dean stared as he bent over to get something to sleep in. Dean bit his lip, wishing the towel would come off. He shook his head and hurriedly went into the bathroom and got in the shower.

He sighed as the water rolled over him and he reached down and quickly stroked his cock. He couldn't believe he got turned on so quickly just by looking at Dolph in a towel. He cursed himself as he came and leaned against the wall. He promised to wait until Dolph was ready but he didn't know how much control he had.

He cleaned up, dried off and put on some shorts. He walked out of the bathroom to see Dolph fast asleep. He smiled and turned off the lights before climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around the smaller man, burying his face into his hair, smiling contently.


	15. Chapter 15 Stormy Day

Chapter 15 Stormy Day

Dean inhaled the sweet scent of his lover as he opened his eyes and looked out the window. It was cloudy and thunder boomed loudly. Dolph buried his face into his chest and Dean smiled. He held him close as rain began to pour down. He sighed softly. He was hoping they could go back out and have more fun, until Dolph spent all of his money on more clothes. He rolled onto his back, rolling Dolph with him so he was laying on top, and held him close.

Dolph rubbed his cheek on Dean's smooth chest as he cracked open his eyes slowly. "Well good morning, beautiful," Dean teased and kissed his forehead. "Don't call me beautiful." "But you are beautiful." Dolph rolled his eyes and looked out the window as the rain hit the windowsill. He laid his head back on Dean's chest. "Rain makes me feel so lazy. I just want to stay like this all day." Dean laughed. "As fun as that sounds, I can't stay in bed all day. I love eating to much. I can't stay still. I was hoping we could go out but not in this weather." Dolph rolled off of him and stretched.

"Stupid rain. Now I can't go shopping again." Dean got up and went to his closet to get some clothes. Dolph went to his bag and immediately stripped out of his sleeping clothes and put on some clothes. Dean stared at him for a second before pulling over a white T-shirt and dropped his sweat pants to put on some basketball shorts. He stepped out and Dolph looked at him, shaking his head. "What?" "You need more color in your clothes." Dean groaned. "Don't start this again."

"Yes I'm starting this again. Color is life. At least wear some red or blue." "I like red." Dolph smirked and walked out towards the kitchen. Dean thought for a second as he followed him. "No you're not buying me some red outfits." Dolph laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't play innocent with me." "I am innocent. I'm just standing here, getting breakfast together and you're acting weird." "I don't act weird. I am weird! Wait..." Dolph burst of laughing. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around him. "You make me so confused sometimes."

Dolph smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's what I'm here for." Dean buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Breakfast will never start if you keep holding me." Dean loosened his grip slowly before completely letting go and sat at the counter. Dolph popped some bread in the toaster as he got the pancakes heated up. He put them on plates and poured maple syrup on them. Dean's mouth watered at the sight of the food. Dolph poured them some grape juice and got the toast out the toaster to butter them.

Dean tore off a piece of pancake and sighed. "I'm gonna have to work out a lot to get this extra weight off." Dolph raised his eyebrows as he bit into his toast. "What extra weight? Oh wait it's behind you." Dean rolled his eyes as Dolph teased him. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside. "Well there's always tomorrow we can go to the mall." Dean got up, toast in his mouth, and put their dishes in the dishwasher.

Dolph walked up to him and took a bite out of his toast and smiled. Dean smiled and ate the rest of his toast. "I can't believe you just did that." Dolph smirked. "You can't tease me now." "Do you know who you're talking to? Better ask Seth and Roman. I'll find a way sooner or later." Dean laughed as he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Dolph brushed his teeth and washed his face in the hall bathroom.

He went to the living room and stood at the window, looking at the storm outside. Dean crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. They stood there for awhile looking at the rain and enjoying each other's company. Dean walked backwards until they ended up on the sofa and turned on the TV. They watched Family Feud for awhile, arguing about right answers and answers that should've been on the board.

Thunder crashed loud and the electricity went out. Dean groaned loud as Dolph pulled out his cellphone. "Just great. Just when I was going to be right on that question." Dolph laughed and went to the bedroom leaving Dean in the dark. He came back with some lit candles and set them on the table. "Tell me you don't travel with candles." "Of course not. I bought them when your back was turned and hid them." "Again, not letting you out of my sight." Dolph laughed as he got back on the sofa with Dean.

"Seems like this storm will last all night." "Yeah. It's a good thing we have plenty of food and snacks." Dolph looked up at him. "Is that all you think about?" "No. I think about food and you." "Well I'm glad to see I'm on your mind at least." Dean laughed and snuggled up to him. Soon, they both fell asleep, the storm raging on outside.


	16. Chapter 16 The Storm Rages On

Chapter 16 The Storm Rages On

Dean groaned as he stretched and opened his eyes slowly. He and Dolph fell asleep on the sofa after the power went out. The candles were still burning and the storm was still going on outside. Dolph was no longer in his arms and he sat up. He got up and walked to the window and peeked outside. Tree limbs had fell and were every where in the yard. Dean tried to flip the light switch but nothing came on.

He heard the toilet flush and Dolph walked out yawning. Dean smiled as he walked up to him and kissed him. "Still no power?" "No. I'm gonna go check the garage. There's a power box. If that doesn't work then I'll try the generator." Dean walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bright flashlight and went to the garage. He flipped the switches but nothing came on.

He groaned and flipped the switches again. The lights flickered and soon power was restored in the house. He shut off the flashlight and went back to the living room. Dolph sat on the sofa, happily watching TV. Dean flopped down next to him. "Glad the power is back on." "Yeah me too. I did not feel like dealing with the generator." Dean sighed and looked at the window. "This is going to be a long night." He got up and went to the kitchen and started to fix a sandwich. Dolph followed and made his own sandwich.

They sat on the sofa and watched World's Dumbest Criminals while they ate. "People are so crazy, it's unbelievable." "This coming from the guy known as the Lunatic Fringe and Unstable." "Well at least I'm not trying to steal an ATM machine." They laughed as they finished their sandwiches. Dolph grabbed one of the boxes of cookies he bought at the mall and started eating some.

"I still can't believe you bought two boxes of cookies." "What? They're delicious. I couldn't resist." Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a cookie. "Just because it's good doesn't mean you had to buy two boxes." He ate his cookie while Dolph happily shoved cookie after cookie in his mouth. Dean grabbed the box and put it back in the kitchen. "That's enough for one night." Dolph pouted. Dean leaned down and licked the corner of his mouth slowly, causing Dolph to blush.

Dean sat back down, smirking and sipping on a beer. "You had some chocolate on your face. You're welcome." Dolph bit his bottom lip and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Dean was smiling, his dimples on full display as he sipped his beer. Dolph's heart began to race in his chest. He didn't know why he kept getting so nervous around him sometimes but at least he was finally happy.

He would do anything to stay by his side, no matter what he just wanted to be with him. He built up the courage to lean his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. He set his now empty beer bottle on the table and wrapped his arms around him. Dean rubbed his cheek against the top of his head slowly. They watched TV, completely forgetting about the storm and enjoyed being together with no drama. Again, thundered cracked and the power went out. Dean groaned loud and stood up.

"I hate this storm so much." "Well it's almost time to go to bed anyway so don't worry about it. We can rough it for awhile." Dean grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. "Yeah I guess I can skip a night of no TV." Dolph laughed and stood up, stretching as they walked to the bedroom. Dolph relit a candle and set it on the nightstand. "Great. Now my house is going to smell like vanilla." Dolph laughed as he went into the bathroom with a lit candle and decided to hop in the shower.

Dean quickly gathered his things and went to the hall bathroom to shower. He sighed, relaxing his tense muscles as the hot water hit his body. He washed off the soap and shampoo. He smiled thinking about having Dolph in his arms during this stormy weather. He got out and dried off pulling on some boxers and shorts. He dried his hair and walked back to his room.

Dolph was naked and bent over going through his bag. Dean stopped in his tracks and bit his lip as he stared at Dolph's perfect ass in the air. He was thankful for the lights being out so Dolph couldn't see him watching him. Dolph straighten up and turned around to walk back into the bathroom. Dean almost charge at him, his body was so perfect and muscular. But that wasn't what caught his eyes. What caught his eyes was Dolph's cock. He was big and he wasn't even hard yet.

Dean walked back into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. "Wow..." He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He sighed and shook his head. "Gotta be patient. The day will come but only when he's ready." Dean walked back out and walked into his room. Dolph was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, rubbing lotion on his arms. "You have the soft skin of a chick." Dean teased and poked him. "Shut up." Dolph tossed the bottle on his bag and laid down.

Dean went to the window and cracked it open slightly. "I love listening to rain at night. It's so peaceful to me." He climbed into bed and immediately wrapped his arms around him. Dolph smiled and buried his face in his chest, inhaling his scent. Dean rubbed his head as he listened to the rain and soon fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning they woke up to the sun's rays shining in. The storm was finally over and the sun was shining bright. Dean got out of bed and walked towards the windows. Small tree limbs and sticks were scattered around the yard. Dean rubbed his temples and put on some clothes. Dolph yawned and got dressed as well. "I'll help clean up." "I couldn't ask you to do that babe." "Don't worry. I don't mind at all. Plus you'll get done fast."

Dean smiled as they walked outside and began to gather up the debris. They stacked up the limbs and sticks behind the house. Dean dragged a barrel from the garage and put all of the debris inside. They returned inside the house and cleaned up. "Let's go out and get some breakfast," Dean suggested, stopping Dolph from getting out any pots and pans. "Sure." They got into the car and drove to a diner. Dean greeted the waitress with a smile and hug. She was an elderly woman who was like a grandmother to him.

She was always there for him when no one else was by his side. He even called her grandma and was always glad to see her. "Well if it isn't my little Deanie." She held his face in her hands and smiled at him. Dean hugged her close. "Hey Grandma. It's been a while since I've been here. Sorry about that. Been busy with work and all." "That's okay Deanie. I know how hard your job is. Keep up the good work. Who's your handsome friend here?" Dolph blushed and smiled nervously. "This is Dolph. He's more than a friend, Grandma."

She let go of Dean and walked up to Dolph and smiled at him. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jessie. I'm kinda like a grandmother to Deanie. I'm glad to see he's with someone that makes him happy." She took his hands and gave them a squeeze. Dolph smiled at her happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, miss Jessie. I promise to keep a smile on his face." "Please, dear. Call me Grandma Jessie. Everyone calls me that and I like you all ready. Make sure you keep Deanie out of trouble."

Dolph smiled and nodded as she showed them to a booth and gave them menus. "Let me guess, Deanie, the usual?" Dean smiled at her and nodded. She turned to Dolph and smiled. "How about the breakfast special? It's pancakes, bacon, sausage, omelette, and toast?" "Sounds great. I'll take that." She smiled and walked to the kitchen. Dolph looked at Dean and raised his eyebrow. "What?" "Deanie?" Dean blushed and looked out the window. "Shut up." Dolph laughed and grabbed his hand, rubbing it against his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed. She is awesome and that nickname is cute for you." Dean smiled and looked at him. "My mom was hardly around so I use to come here a lot and she use to sit and talk to me. I use to tell her everything and she would listen. I never opened up to anyone before and I was finally glad to have someone listen to me. There were times I didn't even go home and she would just let me sleep on the couch at her place. She really is like a grandmother to me."

"At least you was able to find someone to open up to. Hopefully, one day you could open up to me." Dean smiled as Jessie returned with their plates. "You two look so adorable together. Enjoy your breakfast." She set the plates and glasses of orange juice in front of them and left. Dean immediately dug in. Dolph took a bite out of his pancake and sighed happily. "It's good isn't it?," Dean said between bites. "It's amazing." "Like I said, I cone here all the time when I'm too lazy to cook."

"I see why. Everything is so delicious. I just want to stay here." Dean laughed as he chewed on his bacon. They chatted as they ate their food. Dolph leaned back and rubbed his stomach. "That was so good." Jessie came back and smiled at them. "I'm glad to see you enjoyed your first breakfast here. Hopefully Deanie will bring you back for dinner sometimes." Dean smiled and paid the bill. He stood up and hugged her. "I promise we'll come back again." Dolph stood up and faced. "It was a real pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand out but instead she gave him a hug and whispered to him. "Keep my Deanie happy. You two deserve each other." Dolph smiled and nodded as they left the diner and returned home. "She really is awesome." Dean smiled. "Yep that's my grandma Jessie for you. She is always there when I need her. I'm glad she likes you." Dolph leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

On the drive back, Dean took a detour and decided to go to the mall. He wanted to show Dolph more of the mall, hopefully he won't blow through his money. Dolph's eyes lit up when they reached the mall and parked. "Try not to blow through your money." Those words fell on deaf ears as Dolph speed walked inside. His eyes went from sign to sign as they walked. Dean made sure to stick close to him this time.

Dolph stopped in front of a movie theater and looked at the signs. "How about a movie?" Dean looked at the signs and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" They settled on a horror movie and got some snacks and walked inside. They sat in the center and quickly propped their feet up on the seats in front of them. The theater wasn't as packed and they had the entire row to their selves. Dean held the big bucket of popcorn in his lap as the movie started.

Dolph reached over to grab some popcorn and accidentally grabbed Dean's hand. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. Dean leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He broke the kiss smiling and turned his attention back to the movie. Dolph smiled and grabbed some popcorn and continued to watch the movie. He leaned over and rest his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek on top of his head. Minutes later the movie ended and the couple exited the theater. "That movie was awesome." "Yeah, but I didn't expect Freddie to pop out of the mirror at the end." They chatted about the movie as they walked around the mall.

Dolph pulled Dean towards a photo booth they had passed by. "Oh God no." "Please," Dolph whined. Dean groaned, "Fine." Dolph smiled and put money in the machine and pulled Dean inside. Dolph smiled and stuck his tongue out which caused Dean to laugh. Dolph wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Dean turned his head and kissed him on the lips as the last picture was taken. They stepped out and Dolph grabbed the pictures, smiling at them. "We look great together."

Dean blushed slightly as they walked to the parking garage. Dean checked his watch and smiled. "Time for some lunch. Grandma Jessie will be happy to see us." They got in and drove off to the diner for lunch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They pulled up to the diner and parked. They entered and was greeted by Grandma Jessie. "Well hello boys. Back for lunch I see." She smiled as she hugged them both. She walked them over to a booth and gave them menus. Dean looked through the choices. "I'll have some crab legs and grilled shrimp with a Coke, Grandma." She smiled as she wrote down the order and turned to Dolph. "And what will you have dear?" "I'll have the same thing with lemonade." "Coming right up." She took their menus and walked away.

Dean stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Dolph grabbed his hand and put it on his cheek as he checked Twitter on his phone. Dean looked at him, smiling as he caressed his cheek with his thumb. Jessie returned with a large tray with their food and drinks. "Now try not to make a mess, Deanie." She kissed his forehead and giggled. "Geez Grandma. I'm not a messy eater." She looked at Dolph. "Is that true?"

Dolph laughs. "He barely let his food breath good before he destroys it. He act like his food will escape or something." Dean blushed as they laughed. Jessie soon left so they could enjoy their meal. Dean pouted as he started busting open the crab legs. "Aw don't pout baby. You know I love you no matter how you eat." Dean stared at Dolph for a second, replaying the words that he just said. _I love you..._ "Really? Do you mean it?" Dean wasn't use to hearing someone so smoothly saying they love him and meant it.

The only person who truly loved him was his Grandma Jessie and she wasn't even really his grandma but he was thankful for her. She was always there during his darkest days. Even when his mother left him alone, she was there and helped him get through high school and college. She was all he had until he joined WWE and was able to make more friends who soon became like family to him. Now he has Dolph in his life and he couldn't be happier. He had been hurt a lot of times in his past but deep down he knew Dolph would never do anything to hurt him and would never hurt Dolph in any way, shape, or form.

Dolph smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I mean it. Why would I lie about something as serious as being in love with you?" Dean leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and smiled brightly. "Thank you." Dolph raised his eyebrow as he ate a shrimp. "For what?" "For saying you love me. I...I...I love you too." Dean wasn't use to expressing his true emotions so he looked down at his food. "I would stand on top of a mountain and yell at the top of my lungs how much I love you. This is real and I want us to last."

They smiled at each other as they began to enjoy their meal, playfully feeding each other. They stacked their plates in the center, shells on one plate stacked on the other. They sipped on their drinks when Jessie returned. "I see you two enjoyed your meals without making a mess." She laughed as she collected their plates and sent them to the kitchen. She returned with the bill and smiled at them. "I hope you boys plan to come back soon." Dean dropped cash on the bill with a tip and hugged her.

"We will, Grandma." Dolph stood up and hugged her. "Keep him smiling for me," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and they left the diner and went home.


	20. Chapter 20

As they were waiting on the stoplight to change, Dean looked over at Dolph. "Wanna go to a bar? The night is still young and I know a good bar we could hang out at for a while." Dolph smiled and nodded as the light changed and Dean changed lanes to head to a bar. Dolph grew more and more excited, he was never treated this good when he was with pulled up to a medium sized building with neon lights flashing outside. He parked and they exited the car, walking inside. Music played as they walked inside.

_To find this love of mine_  
_I'd walk through_  
_Wind and fire_  
_Forever and always_

_These hollow hands reach out_  
_For you to touch me now_  
_Forever and always_

_Dead inside_  
_My heart and soul flatlines_  
_Put your mouth on mine_  
_And bring me back to life_

Dean grabbed Dolph's hand as they made their way through the crowd. They finally reached an empty booth and sat down. A bartender came by and handed them a drink menu. Dean briefly looked through the list and handed the menu back. "I'll have some whiskey." Dolph looked up at the bartender. "I'll have the Siri Special." The bartender took the menus and left as they listened to the music, enjoying the complimentary pretzels.

Dead inside

_No other satisfies_  
_My blood runs dry_  
_Take my life_  
_Save me from this death inside_

_I can't escape this love_  
_I want it the way it was_  
_Forever and always_

_Don't you leave me here_  
_Alone in all this fear_  
_Forever and always_

Dolph nodded his head to the music while he looked around the bar. It was a little crowd but nice. The music was great and the bar had a lot of beautiful bottles on the shelves. The bartenders were mixing up cocktails and other mixed drinks.

The bartender returned with a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass for Dean and a colorful mixed cocktail for Dolph. Dean poured himself a shot and downed it in an instant. "How did you manage to get an entire bottle of whiskey?" Dean smirked. "I'm friends with the owner. What kind of drink is that?" "It's vodka with lemon, orange, and pineapple juice." Dean smiled at him.

"Whatever makes you happy, babe." Dean poured another shot and chugged it within seconds. Dolph happily sipped on his drink, the flavors dancing around his mouth. Dolph smiled happily as Dean took another shot. "Don't you think you should slow down?" Dean shrugged and rested his elbows on the table, staring at Dolph. Dolph continued to sip on his drink when his phone began to buzz. He looked at it to see a number he didn't know.

He answered it, wondering who could be calling this late at night. "Where the fuck are you? You're not at your house, so where did you go?" Randy yelled, sounding hysterical. Dolph quickly hung up the phone and blocked the number. Dean rubbed his thumb on the back of his palm. "Who was that babe?" "Someone had the wrong number." He hated to lie to him, but he knew Dean would go into a rage if he knew who it was. "See? That's why I rarely use my phone." Dolph laughed at him. "That's because you barely know how to use it." Dean rolled his eyes as he did another shot.

"Shut up." They laughed as they finished up their drinks. Dean took one last shot and turned his glass over. He put some money on the table and they left the bar. Dean staggered a little so Dolph took the keys and drove them home. Dean staggered to the bedroom while Dolph locked the front door. He turned off his phone as he walked to the bedroom and saw the funniest thing ever.

Dean was in a losing battle with his shirt as he struggled to pull it off. Dolph chuckled to himself as he walked up to him. "Let me help before you hurt yourself." Dolph began to pull on his shirt while Dean wiggled around. Dolph pulled it off of him and Dean pushed him down onto the bed, hugging him close. Dolph laughed as he rolled them over so he could escape Dean's clingy arms.

He broke free and went to the bathroom to change. Dean sighed as he stood up to take off his pants. After fumbling with his pants, he finally got them off. What he didn't realize was he was fully erect but he didn't care. He climbed into bed and waited for Dolph. Dolph came out wearing some shorts and was about to make his way to his side of the bed when Dean grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him.

Immediately, Dolph could feel Dean's hard on poking his thigh. Dolph blushed as Dean smirked at him and kissed him passionately. Dolph moaned into the kiss as Dean wrapped his arms around him. Dean deepened the kiss as their tongues danced in their mouths. Dolph grew more and more turned on. He didn't realize how much he missed this and how much he needed this. Dean rolled them over and peppered Dolph's neck with kisses.


	21. Chapter 21

Dolph moaned, enjoying the feel of Dean's soft lips on his neck. He soon felt Dean pull down his shorts as he kissed him passionately on the lips. Dean stroked Dolph's semi hard cock as he broke the kiss and licked his lips, staring deep into his blue eyes that were filled with lust. Dean smiled and got up to his knees, sliding down his shorts and boxers not breaking eye contact from Dolph. Dolph soon broke contact when he looked down to see Dean's cock spring to life.

Dean smiled as he gripped his cock and began to stroke his cock, pre cum forming from the head. Dolph licked his lips as Dean leaned down and kissed him. He pressed his body against him as he kicked off his shorts and boxers to the floor. He pulled off Dolph's shorts and tossed them to the side. He licked along the vein in his neck as he thrusted up his hips causing the cocks to rub against each other, both men letting out a low groan.

Dean wrapped his hand around both of their members and began to stroke them. Dolph panted softly as he gives in to the pleasure. Dean snapped up his hips rubbing their cocks together. Dean kept thrusting into his hand as Dolph moaned under him. Dean felt his cock throb in his hand and he sped up his thrusts. Dolph panted as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Gonna cum... Oh baby fuck me."

Dean smirked as he bit down on Dolph's shoulder as they came simultaneously. Dean panted and rolled off of him and went to the bathroom to fetch a towel and washed off Dolph. He tossed the towel back into the bathroom and crawled into bed and cuddled up to him and fell asleep, happy and content.

The next morning, Dean woke up with a pounding headache. He looked over at Dolph, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled and pushed the blonde hair that had gotten into his face. That's when he remembered the events that happened last night. Dean blushed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he got drunk and took advantage of Dolph like that. He sighed and rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen.

He had promised Dolph he would wait until he was ready to do anything sexual but he was too drunk to care last night. He sighed deeply as the shame and guilt washed over him. He decided to cook breakfast to apologize for what he did. He returned to the bedroom shortly to put on some shorts and returned to the kitchen and started cooking.

Minutes before he was done, Dolph walked in, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." Dean looked down as he set the plates of food on the table. "Good morning." Dolph sat down and immediately dug in. Dean, who would usually shovel his food into his mouth, was hardly eating. "Is something wrong, love?" Dean just stared at his plate. "You know you can tell me anything remember? So what's wrong?" Dean looked up briefly.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I know I said I would wait until you were ready to do anything sexual. I don't know what came over me last night. I was such a pushy bastard. I don't blame you if you're mad." Dolph smiled and grabbed his hand. "Don't be silly. I'm not mad. I'm glad it happened. It was something we both needed and it was amazing. I was kinda hoping you didn't stop."

Dean blushed as he bit his lip. "Really?" Dolph nodded and Dean pulled him in for a kiss. "I'll remember that for next time." He teased and smiled as they ate breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

After breakfast, the couple went to a near by gym to get in a good workout. Dean began working on his arms lifting weights while Dolph worked out his legs by running on a treadmill. Dean sat on a bench as he lifted the 50 lb weights in each arm. He grunted with each lift, sweat rolling down his face. Dolph was also sweating as he ran on the treadmill while listening to music. Dean sat the weights down and dropped to the floor and began doing pushups.

Dolph turned off the treadmill and took a sip from his water bottle. He watched Dean doing his pushups as he wiped the sweat from his face. Dean's muscles flexed and sweat glistened his skin. Dolph licked his lips as he watched his lover work out. Dean stopped and looked back him and smirked. Dolph blushed as he headed to the weight bench.

Dean got up and stretched his arms when a man walked up to Dolph. "Hey handsome. You need a spotter?" Dean clenched his jaw as the guy was practically eye-humping his lover. "No thanks. I'm good." "Aw don't be shy now, good looking. I'll be happy to help you work out. Maybe we could go grab a bite to eat once we're done here." Dean balled up his fists as he made his way to them.

He looked at Dolph, and stop, taking a deep breath, calming his nerves. He continued to walk towards them and put his hand on the guy's shoulder. "He has a spotter already so you can keep moving." The man glared at Dean before staring wide at him. "Wait, Dean Ambrose?" Dean furrowed his brow looking at him. "Yeah. Do I know you?" The man laughed and that's when Dean remembered who he was and groaned. "Adam Rose." "Yay. I'm so glad you remember me after all these years."

Adam went to hug him but Dean stiffed arm him. "Don't even think about it." Adam laughed and held his hands up in defeat. "Still the same grouch since school I see." Dean rolled his eyes as he looked at Dolph. "This weirdo, stalker guy is Adam Rose. We use to go to school together. And yes he's been weird like this since I've known him." "Aw your words hurt me, Dean. But more importantly, aren't you going to introduce me to your handsome friend here?" Dean glared at him.

"This is Dolph, and he's with me so back off." Adam smiled. "Fine. You're lucky to have someone like that." "Shouldn't you be somewhere getting humped by bunnies." Dolph laughed as Adam grew flustered. "Oh you just won't let me live that down." He sighed and winked at Dolph. "Let me know when you want some excitement in your life." He went to shake Dolph's hand but Dean swatted his hand away. "Leave. Now." Adam laughed as he turned and left.

Dean groaned and rubbed his hands on his face. Dolph laughed and shook his head. "That guy is so weird." Dean ruffled his hair. "He's a huge pain in the ass, that's what he is. Anyways, back to work." Dean got behind the bench while Dolph laid on the bench and grabbed the bar. Dean grabbed it and helped ease it off the rail before letting go and watch Dolph begin to lift the weight with easy.

Dean smiled as he watched him. 20 minutes later, Dean helped Dolph set the weight back down in place and kissed him. "You did great. Now let's shower, get changed and get something to eat. I'm starving." "Why am I not surprised?" They laughed as they headed to the showers. Dean turned on the water and sighed as the water hit his body and completely relaxed. He grabbed his shampoo bottle and squeezed some in his hair and rubbed it in. He turned, leaning to rinse off the shampoo so it doesn't get in his eyes.

Dolph turned slightly and looked at him and nearly gasped, biting his lips. Dean's body was on full display in front of him. He drunk in every inch of his body and sighed. He quickly turned around when Dean opened his eyes. Dean stared at him, looking over every inch of his soap covered body. Dean lathered up his body and rinsed off. He turned off his shower head and started to leave but stopped in his tracks.


	23. Chapter 23

He turned and looked at Dolph who was washing the soap off. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Dolph sighed and leaned his head on his shoulder as their lips came together in a sweet kiss. Dean turned Dolph around and pinned him to the wall as he deepened the kiss. Dolph moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean massaged his hips as they kissed under the running water.

Dean reached between them and grabbed their erections and began to stroke them. Dolph moaned into his mouth and tugged Dean's lip, turning him on more. Dean sped up his strokes as he sucked on Dolph's neck. Dolph thrusted up in to his hand as he felt his orgasm hit him like waves. Dean growled as he thrusted into his hand, watching Dolph come undone by him. He soon felt his own orgasm hit him and he thrusted into his hand, building up sweet friction between their cocks.

Dean buried his face in the crook of Dolph's neck and groaned as he came between them. Dolph moaned as he came after Dean. They stood there panting, as their cum washed down the drain. Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. They washed up, got dry and changed. They left the gym and went to the diner to grab some lunch.

They were greeted by Jessie and were shown to their booth. She didn't bother to give them a menu since she figured out what they would likely order. She returned with two plates with steak, mashed potatoes, peas, and a roll. Dean was drinking a Coke while Dolph had Pepsi. Dean teased him that Coke was way better and Dolph rolled his eyes.

Dean devoured his plate in less than 15 minutes and smiled at Dolph. "Okay seriously, it's not natural for someone to eat like that." Dean smirked and cut a piece of steak off from his plate and ate it. "Your stomach is a bottomless pit." Dean stuck his tongue out as Dolph finished his food and sipped his drink. "I just love to eat. I've been like that all my life." "Well that's a habit you need to break and soon." Dolph put money down for the meal and they hugged Jessie goodbye.

They returned home and watched TV on the sofa. Dolph was laying on the sofa, resting his head in Dean's lap. Dean ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair as they watched TV. Dolph reached up and pulled Dean down for a kiss and smiled at him. Dean smiled and rubbed their noses together. "God, I love you." "I love you too." They kissed again and smiled at each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean brushed the blonde hair that fell in his face and kissed Dolph again. Dolph sat up and deepened the kiss as Dean wrapped his arms around him. Dolph moaned softly and broke the kiss. Dean rubbed his lips against his cheek softly, doing anything and everything to keep himself from taking Dolph to the bedroom right then and there. Then Dolph uttered the words that broke all control Dean had. "I want you..."

Dean looked deep into his blue eyes and kissed him again. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours before Dolph stood up and pulled Dean toward the bedroom. Dean felt his heart beat faster with each step they took towards the bedroom. Dolph pushed him down onto the bed and stood before him. He pulled off his shirt and tugged at Dean's shirt to do the same. Dean pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Dolph straddled his lap and kissed him, slowly pushing him down til his back touched the bed.

Dolph kissed his cheek and neck while rubbing his short nails around on his chest. Dean moaned, never being teased like this before. He reached down and grabbed Dolph's perfect ass and squeezed them. Dolph moaned and sucked on his neck before sliding down to his chest, dragging his soft tongue down his chest before capturing his hard nipple in his mouth. He sucked it while teasing the other with his thumb. "Mmm fuck babe. That feels so good," Dean groaned, biting his lip.

He released the nipple and turned his attention to the other nipple and sucked on it. Dean squirmed under him, his erection pressing painful against the denim wanting attention. Dolph continued to journey down Dean's body until he reached his jeans. Dean's breath hitched in his throat as Dolph unzipped his pants. He lifted up his hips so Dolph could pull off his jeans and boxers, his erection standing at attention. Dolph smirked as he stroked his cock.

"Are you ready for me?," he looked at Dean as he licked the underside of his cock slowly. Dean moaned at the sight and nodded. Dolph kept licking slowly, licking from his balls up to the tip. Pre-cum built up at the head and dripped down his cock. Dolph hungrily licked the pre cum and licked at the head. Dean groaned and bit his lip. "Mmm babe. Suck this fat fucking cock." Dolph smirked around the head before deep throating it. Dean arched his back off the bed as he felt his cock touch the back of Dolph's throat.

Dolph began to bob his head up and down as Dean began to slowly fall apart. Dean sat up on his elbows and watched Dolph as he went to work on his cock. "Yeah baby. Just like that. Take it all in that hot mouth of yours." He grabbed his head and pushed him gently down on his cock. He began to pump into the hot mouth of his lover while Dolph began to pull down his pants and boxers to release his aching cock.

Dean thrusted up in his mouth before pulling him off. "Lay down babe." Dolph crawled on the bed and laid down, his head resting on a pillow. Dean kissed him before going down and quickly swallowed his cock. Dolph gasped and gripped the pillow. Dean bobbed his head and stroked it to the speed of his mouth. Dolph groaned moaned Dean's name over and over. Dean felt his cock throb in his mouth and pulled off. He licked the pre cum from the head and smirked at him.

Dolph laid there panting, wanting more. "Please, please fuck me." All of the little control Dean had disappeared and he reached for the lube off of the nightstand. He lubed up one finger and slowly pushed it inside Dolph. They groaned in unison as Dean pulled his finger out before pushing it back in. "You're so tight baby." Dean groaned as he inserted a second finger. Dolph panted as he felt Dean touch his sweet spot over and over. Dean took out his fingers and lubed up his cock.

He stroked it slowly, smiling at Dolph. "You ready for this babe?" Dolph licked his lips and nodded. Dean leaned down to kiss him as he slowly pushed himself inside. Dolph moaned as he was slowly being filled. Dean groaned at the tightness swallowing his cock. He kept pushing until he was balls deep in his lover. He held his position until Dolph gave him the signal to move.

Dean pulled out slightly and pushed back in, starting a steady and slowly rhythm as he thrusted into him. He leaned down and kissed him passionately, tangling their tongues together. Dolph wrapped his arms tightly around his neck as Dean attacked his sweet spot over and over, pure pleasure filling his entire body. Dean increased his speed and pinned Dolph's hands on both sides of his head.

He nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging it playfully. The bed shook and creaked with their love making, the headboard hitting the wall with each of Dean's thrusts. Dean licked his earlobe, nibbling playfully before panting in his ear. Dolph groaned as his cock throbbed untouch. Dean felt his own cock throb as he pounded into him. He let out a loud groan as he came deep inside him.

He pulled out and started stroking Dolph's cock. Dolph moaned and soon came over Dean's fist. Dean smiled as he continued to milk Dolph of every drop of cum he had. He released Dolph and licked his fist. "Mmm you taste so sweet." Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Dolph and rolled him over so he could rest on top of him. "That was amazing." Dolph panted, still blissed out on the pleasure Dean gave him. Dean rubbed his back slowly, smiling. "Yes it was." Dolph crawled up slightly and kissed him passionately before laying back down on him and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The sunlight peeked through the bedroom window as Dolph and Dean made out in bed. Dolph was on top of Dean as they kissed passionately. Last night was the first night they made love and they soon became addicted. Dean rubbed his morning wood between Dolph's butt cheeks as they kissed. He quickly broke the kiss and smiled. "Maybe we should move to the shower. It saves the time on cleaning." Dolph smiled and nodded as they went to the shower. Dean turned on the water and pinned Dolph to the wall. Dolph wrapped his arms around him and began to melt into the kiss.

Dean grabbed both of his legs and lifted them up to his hips as Dolph wrapped them around him. Dean kissed his neck and nipped at his ear. Dolph moaned and felt his cock throb. Dean lined his cock with his entrance and began to push in until he was balls deep in him. Dolph bit at his shoulder trying to muffle a scream. Dean pounded into him nonstop while he stroked Dolph's cock. It didn't take long for Dolph to cum between them. Dean moaned at the sight and came deep inside. They kissed again before washing off and getting out of the shower.

They got dried and dressed and made breakfast together. As they sat down to eat, Dean stared at Dolph smiling. Dolph looked up from his plate with raised eyebrows. "What?" Dean just kept staring at him. "What? You're being weird...er than normal?" Dean leaned over and kissed him before digging into his food as Dolph stared at him dumbfounded. Dean sat back in his chair, watching Dolph as he ate. Dean replayed the events from last night in his mind and blushed.

Dolph blissed out from the love making, moaning his name, the sound of the bed creaking, and the headboard hitting the wall. He sighed as he drunk his juice. "Last night was amazing." Dolph coughed slightly and blushed. "Yeah it was fun." Dean pulled his chair up to Dolph and rested his head on his shoulder. Dolph kissed his forehead while finishing his food. Dean took his plate and loaded up the dishwasher.

Dolph went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while Dean did the same in the other room.

Dolph combed and brushed his bleach blonde hair in the mirror. Dean stood at the living room window and looked at the beautiful scenery. Flowers oddly enough grew in his yard and he decided to keep them under control even though he wasn't into gardening. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Seth's picture pop up.

He swiped his phone to answer it.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Hey. Just checking up on the lovebirds and checking to make sure you're not in jail."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not always getting in trouble." He heard Roman's voice in the background, laughing. "What are you two doing? Still traveling on business?"

"Yeah man. Work is swamped right now. Too bad you're on vacation. It's boring without you entertaining us."

Dean pouted. "Is that the only reason you guys hang out with me?"

Roman replied, "No baby boy. You know we love hanging out with you no matter what. You're our brother after all."

Dean smiled brightly. "I'm glad to hear that. At least someone shows me appreciation unlike a two toned ninja I know."

Seth laughed. "Come on man. You know I love you more than anyone. Well not as much as Dolph but I'm second place."

Roman cleared his throat. "You're third place."

Dean laughed as he heard Seth whine and Roman completely ignores him. "I hope you're not giving Dolph a hard time over there."

Dean smiled, thinking about last night. "No. Everything has been going great between us. Which reminds me, when is a good time to buy a promise ring?"

Seth coughed, nearly dropping the phone. "Are you serious? You're not serious are you? Oh my God Roman I think he's serious."

Roman sighed. "Why are you getting so worked up. It's not for you. Dean, wait for a special occasion like Christmas or his birthday or Valentines Day or your one year anniversary."

Dean smiled. "Thanks man. Be careful out there, you two. I love you both." He hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes to his brothers. Dean stretched and waited for Dolph to return so they could plan the day together.


	26. Chapter 26

Dolph walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Dean turned to him and smiled lovingly. "So what do you want to do today?" Dolph shrugged and turned his phone back on. Dean sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Dolph's phone vibrated nonstop, numerous text messages popping up all at once. Dean frowned. "Who's been trying to contact you that many times?" Dolph looked at the screen, it was a number he didn't recognize. His heart sunk when he thought of only one person who would blow up his phone this much.

Dean looked up at Dolph to see him getting pale. "Babe what's wrong?" Dolph just stared at his phone in silence. Dean grabbed his phone and opened the messages. They were back to back threatening texts and they were all from one person. Randy. Dean clenched his jaws and balled up his fists. "Why is he contacting you? What does he want? Don't he understand you're with me?!" Dean growled as he spat out those words.

Dolph looked at him and sighed deeply. He didn't want Dean to fight all of his battles for him. He didn't want to lose him. Dean was breathing heavily, pacing the floor. Dolph stood up and held him from behind. "Please calm down, baby." He felt Dean slowly relax in his arms. Dean turned around and looked deep into the eyes of his lover. "How can I relax when that piece of crap is still trying to get you?" Dean snarled and bit his fingers trying not to lose control.

Dolph shrugged his shoulder. "He's crazy. He was always the jealous type. Probably why I fell for him the first time. I like the aggressive, need to be in control types." Dean bit his bottom lip trying to figure out what to do. "Why are you so calm when he's after you again?" Dolph looked at him with a blank expression. "I'm use to it. He's done it once before." "What the hell does that mean? Do you not care that he's trying to break us up." "I do care but there's not much I can do to stop him." Dean growled and walked away, punching the wall before walking out the door slamming it. Dean tends to get angry and needs to go outside to collect his thoughts. He's always had a temper problem which is why Roman and Seth always had to keep an eye on him, especially if they went out drinking.

Dolph sat on the sofa, tears streaming down his face. Their first argument after days of happiness. Randy wasn't in the same state as them and he's already tearing them apart. Dolph tangled his hands in his hair, cursing at himself. He didn't want to lose Dean but he couldn't stop Randy. No matter what Randy was going to do anything to get what he wants. Dolph laid on the sofa, sobbing until he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean muttered to himself as he went behind his house and went into the garage. He fished out his car keys and got into the car and left. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away. He had to clear his head before he did or said something he would regret. He ended up driving to the diner. He parked and walked inside. His grandma Jessie smiled at him but soon looked at him with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong Deanie? Where's Dolph?" He didn't say a word to her. He embraces her and sobbed uncontrollably.

She held him as he cried out his frustrations. She hated to see him cry but it was better than him doing something dangerous. They walked into the back and sat down at a small table. "I really missed up, Grandma. I really really messed up." Dean gasped as teats kept staring. Jessie wiped his face and gripped his hands. "Tell me everything that happened." Dean told her about Dolph's past relationship and the text messages as Jessie listened quietly. "Sweetie you're mad at the wrong person. Dolph is in a vulnerable state right now. He needs you. Don't abandon him over some messages. You're his rock and you need to be strong for both of you. Don't let this Randy guy get under your skin. That's not the Deanie I know. You need to make it up to Dolph. Buy some wine and have a nice romantic dinner at home."

Dean wiped his eyes and smiled. "You're right Grandma. I should apologize for leaving him." Jessie smiled and squeezed his hands. "Good. Now go to him." Dean hugged her and left the diner. He drove to a store and bought some wine. He returned home and found Dolph sleeping on the sofa. He smiled, wanting to wake him up but instead he dimmed the lights and went into the kitchen and started cooking.

Dolph stirred and mumbled softly in his sleep. Dean set the table and put two plates on the both ends of the table. He walked to the sofa and bent down to eye level with Dolph. He saw Dolph holding one of his shirts. He smiled and gently rubbed his lips on his cheek. Dolph moaned softly and opened his eyes. Dean kissed him gently and smiled. "Hey babe." Dolph sat up and stretched. "Hey." Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him up for a sweet embrace.

Dolph hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean and inhaled his scent. He wasn't dreaming, he was really in his arms. Dean pulled back slightly and kissed him. "I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean what I said. I was just scared that I might lose you." Dolph nodded and rubbed his cheek on his chest. "I made us a nice dinner so let's eat." Dean took Dolph by the hand and walked him to the kitchen. Dolph smiled at the food. His favorite: lasagna. "Thank you so much baby."

Dolph began to eat while Dean poured them both some wine. Dolph sighed happily as he ate. "This is so good baby. I love it." Dean smiled as he sipped on the wine. "Good. I'm glad you love it." Dean ate happily with Dolph. "Listen babe. No matter what. No one will come between us. That's a promise. Believe that." Dolph chuckled. "I think you've hung out with Roman a little to long. Believe that," he teased. Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up. It's really catchy." Dolph laughed as he finished his dinner and wine. Dean cleaned the plates and they sat in the living room drinking wine.

Dolph sat in Dean's lap as they watched TV, drinking wine. They finished the bottle in less than 30 minutes and they cuddled on the sofa. Dean brushed his hair to the side and rubbed his lips on his neck slowly before kissing him. Dolph tilted his head, exposing more of his neck as Dean's lips traveled and explored the soft skin. "Mmm baby you're so soft." Dean purred, licking on his neck slowly. Dolph moaned and wrapped his arms around him. He felt his hard on painfully scraping against his jeans.

Dean reached in front of him and rubbed the front of his jeans, feeling his own hard on press against his jeans. Dean pushed up his hips so his hard on with rub against Dolph. Dolph moaned and began grinding on him slowly. Dean leaned back as he held Dolph's hips while he slow grind on him. "Mm fuck babe. You feel so good but..." Dean reached around him and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, exposing Dolph's cock. "I think this would be a lot better if we didn't have anything in our way."

Dean slowly stroked him as Dolph moaned and leaned back on Dean. Dolph thrusted up and down in Dean's hand, grinding his ass on him even more. Dean kissed the side of his face, nibbling on his ear lobe. "Mm you like that babe? Tell me what you want." Dolph panted as he looked into Dean's eyes. "I...I want you..." "That's all I need to hear."


	28. Chapter 28

Dean pulled off Dolph's pants and underwear as he carried him, lip locked, to the bedroom. He leaned them over the bed as he released Dolph and stripped himself of his clothes. He leaned down and rubbed his lips up and down his chest. He looked at Dolph with lust filled, hungry eyes. Dolph felt himself get lost in those eyes as Dean leaned down and kissed him. Dean sucked on his neck, almost as if he wanted to swallow him whole. Dolph dragged his nails down Dean's back, knowing what that did for him. Dean growled and thrusted his hips up, rubbing their cocks together.

Dean tugged Dolph's bottom lip playfully. "Tell me what you want babe." Dolph moaned softly, trying to collect his thoughts. Dean smirked and straddled him, stroking his cock. "You want this?" Dolph nodded eagerly as pre cum formed at the head. Dean used his thumb to rub it over the head of his shaft and licked his lips. He rubbed the tip on his lips. "Open up babe." Dolph opened his mouth eagerly, wanting to taste him. Dean teased him, pushing his shaft in half way and pulling it back out.

Dolph whimpered softly, wanting to suck on him. Dolph grew impatient and grabbed his hips and pushed his shaft into his mouth. Dean smiled, breathless as he thrusted into his mouth. "Someone's impatient." Dolph moaned, licking all around his shaft, swirling his tongue. Dean sighed, the pleasure beginning to take him over. Dolph pressed his nails into Dean's hips, causing Dean to groan and speed up his thrusts.

Dolph figured out that Dean got off on pain so he used it to his advantage. Dolph landed two hard smacks on his butt. Dean growled as he held Dolph's head as he mouth fucked him. 'Someone's getting brave." He panted as his shaft began throbbing. He thrusted into his mouth and after a few quick thrusts, he tensed up and came deep in his mouth and throat. "Mm fuck swallow it all babe." Dolph swallowed his sweet juices and laid back on the pillows.

Dean slid down and took his throbbing cock into his mouth. Dolph thrusted into his mouth, full speed, loving the feeling of his hot wet mouth wrapped around him. It wasn't long for Dolph came in his mouth. Dean swallowed his load and crawled back on top and kissed him, tasting himself in his mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths passionately. Dean sat up and stroke his shaft that got hard again.

HeHe reached for the lube but Dolph stopped him. "Just please fuck me. Please right now. I need to get off." Dean lined himself and slowly pushed in, both them moaning. Dean slowly thrusted up in to him, kissing his moans down. Dean bit and nipped at his neck as he thrusted into his tight hold. He reached down and stroked his cock, matching the speed of his thrusts. "Babe you're so fucking tight. You feel so good." Dean groaned softly while Dolph panted under him, his cock throbbing in Dean's hand.

Dean wrapped his arms around him as he tensed up and came deep inside. Dolph went over the edge and came between them. Dean pulled out and cleaned up before returning to bed and pulling him into a tight embrace.


	29. Chapter 29

Dolph rubbed his eyes as the morning sun peeked through the blinds. He raised up slightly to see he was still wrapped in Dean's arms. He smiled, looking into his peaceful sleeping face. He leaned down, cover his lips with his own. Dean moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Mm good morning babe." Dean rubbed his back as he looked into the eyes of his lover. Dolph kissed him again and tugged on his lip.

"Mm someone wants my attention this morning." Dolph smirked and rubbed his morning wood against Dean's. He reached down, wrapping his hand around both shafts, and stroked them slowly. Dean moaned, not use to being controlled. Dolph knew Dean loved to be in control but now it was his turn. He sucked on his neck while he stroked their cocks in a circular motion. Dean groaned and closed his eyes, biting his lip, trying not to lose control.

Dean had to be the alpha male. He had to be in control. It was part of his life style. Dolph was slowly working him into submission. Dolph dragged his nails down his arm, drawing out more moans from Dean. Dean snapped his hips up, both moaning at the sweet friction between them. Dolph pinned his arms above his head and kissed him passionately. Dean tugged on his bottom lip, growling playfully. "Someone's full of themselves this morning." Dolph smirked, "Maybe part of you is starting to grow on me. Right now, I just want to fuck your brains out."

Dean sucked in his breath. He has never had anyone say that to him before. Something inside him enjoyed this side of Dolph and Dean thrusted his hips up again, rubbing their shafts together. Dolph licked his way to Dean's hard member and strokes it full speed. He licked all the way to his balls and sucked on them. Dean groaned, enjoying this new pleasure. "Mm fuck babe. Your tongue feels so good. Yeah, suck me real good. Just like that."

Dolph practically swallowed Dean's shaft down his throat causing Dean to lift up off the bed slightly. Dolph swirled his tongue around as he could taste the sweet juices of Dean slowly fill his mouth. Be hungrily swallowed, not wanting to miss any drops as he milked him dry. He pulled off slowly, making eye contact with Dean. Dean moaned at the sight and bit his lip. Dolph slowly licked on his and chest before sucking on his neck.

He dragged his nails down his chest, turning him on even more as his cock slowly rehardened. Dolph grabbed the lube and lubed up a finger. He pressed it to Dean's entrance before looking at him. "Relax baby." Dean took a deep breath and relaxed. Dolph pushed in his finger slowly, causing Dean to tense up. "Relax baby. Let me make you feel good." Dean relaxed as Dolph slowly pushed his finger in and out of him, adding a second finger.

Dean whimpered softly as Dolph rubbed against his prostrate over and over. Dolph pulled out of him and lubed up his shaft, lining it up with his entrance. "Relax baby. I just want to make you feel good." Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dolph kissed him as he slowly entered him. Dean tensed up but soon relax as Dolph slid balls deep into him. "Don't move." Dolph nodded and kissed him until Dean gave him the okay to move.

Dolph slowly stroked in and out of Dean, kissing him on the lips to help him relax. Dean groaned and smacked him on the ass. "Faster...Harder...Fuck me like you mean it." Dolph smirked and increased his speed as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. "Mm fuck yes babe. Like that.," Dean moaned and reached down, stroking his cock. Dolph groaned softly. "God, you feel so good. I just want to fuck you through the mattress."

Dean moaned and tugged on his balls as his cock throbbed. Dolph felt his orgasm run through his veins as he pounded into him. "Fuck. I'm gonna blow my whole fucking load into you." Dean moaned as he blew his load on his chest. Dolph moaned and a few last hard thrusts had him holding on to Dean as he came deep inside him. He pulled out and kissed him before rolling over.

Dean got up and stretched. "I think we should reverse roles more often." Dean looked at Dolph over his shoulder and winked before going to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.


	30. Chapter 30

Dolph rolled to his side and looked out the window, sighing happily. It was almost as if the argument didn't happen and he was glad that everything was peaceful again. He sat up and went to his bag where his clothes would be, but it was empty. He looked around the room until he spot his clothes hanging in the closet. Dean walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and another one on his head.

He walked up behind him and hugged him, burying his face in the nape of his neck. "You smell like wild sex." Dolph laughed as he grabbed some clothes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Thanks for putting my clothes in your closet." Dean kissed his cheek. "It's the less I can do. We're practically living together so I wanted you to feel more at home." Dolph smiled and hugged him. Dean ruffled his hair and kissed him. "Go take a shower while I make us some breakfast."

Dolph nodded and walled toward the bathroom before Dean slapped his ass playfully, smirking. Dolph glared at him as he went in the bathroom and got in the shower. He sighed, rubbing his tensed muscles with body wash. Dean got dressed, putting on his usually tank top and jeans, and headed to the kitchen to prepare a simple breakfast. He put bread and some hash browns in the toaster oven.

He cracked some eggs in a skillet and began to make scrambled eggs. He smiled, replaying last night's and this morning's events, Dolph's blissed out facial expressions and him moaning his name. He really cared about him a lot. He didn't think anyone would change him for the better. He just wished Randy wasn't in the picture trying to tear them apart. He sighed, trying to think of ways to protect him. There was only one thing he could do...

Dolph got dressed and put his hair in a small ponytail. He walked into the kitchen just as Dean put the plates down. He kissed him on the cheek before sitting down. Dean poured them both a glass of orange juice and sat down. He dug into his food while Dolph took his time, savoring every bite. Dean sat down his fork and looked at Dolph. "Babe I have something serious I want to ask you."

Dolph looked up and nodded. Dean took a deep breath and slowly began to speak. "I would like you to move in with me." Dolph stared at Dean in silence. "Are you serious?" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I'm serious. Or I can move in with you. Either way is fine with me." Dolph stared at him. "Is this because of Randy?" Dean sighed and nodded slowly. "I just want you close to me. I want to protect you from him. So please think about it." Dean continued to eat while Dolph looked at him before continuing eating.

Dolph put the dishes in the dish washer and went to go brush his teeth. He couldn't get over the fact that Dean wants to live with him. He was happy but hated that they would have to look over their shoulders if they lived in his house. At least Randy didn't know where Dean lived so they were safe there. He sighed as mixed emotions filled his head. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the sofa. Dean brushed his teeth and walked to the living room and looked outside.

He groaned loudly. "I don't feel like cutting the grass." Dolph chuckled. "Well hire someone to cut it for you." Dean turned and pouted playfully. "I don't want to." Dolph laughed and looked up a lawn mower company and gave them a call. He hung up and smiled. "They'll be here shortly." Dean embraced him and smiled. "Thanks." Dolph sat in the living room while Dean did a little bit of cleaning. He was a total slob before until Seth nagged him to change.

Dean loaded up the washing machine and mopped the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and Dolph went to open it. A tall muscular man stood there. "Hi. I'm Alex. I'm here to mow the lawn for you." "Hey thanks." Dolph paid him and he went to his mower and began to mow. Dean sighed as he turned on a fan to dry the floor. Dean plopped down and sighed. Dolph ran his fingers through the short blonde hair.

Dean nuzzled into his touch. They sat on the sofa for awhile before another knock was at the door. Dean answered it. "I'm done sir." Dean looked around and smiled. "You did a great job. Want a bottle of water or some soda to take with you?" "I'll have water. Thanks." Dean walked to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water. "Thank you. Enjoy your day." Dean nodded as he watched him leave. Dean shut and looked the door. He plopped down on the sofa, laying across Dolph's lap.

Dolph took a deep breath. "Baby..." Dean looked up at him. "What's up babe?" Dolph looked deep into those blue eyes. He felt like he was going to drown in them. He smiled and kissed him. "I think I want to move in with you..."


	31. Chapter 31

Dean smiled and kissed him, rubbing their noses together. "I'm so glad. I will make every day be filled with nothing but happiness for the both of us." Dolph smiled happily as they embraced. Dean immediately got up and went to his closet and started making space for Dolph. Dolph called his brother Ryan and told him the news. Ryan was so glad that his brother finally found happiness. Dolph got off the phone and peeked in on Dean who had cleared a lot of space. "Umm I think you're gonna need a bigger closet."

Dean pouted, looking around his spacious walk in closet. "Why do you say that?" Dolph rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Oh no reason." Dean shrugged as they started packing. Dean called a car rental place so they would have more room for Dolph's stuff. By one o clock, they were out the door and on the road, Dolph already fast asleep in the passenger seat. Dean drove most of the way, stopping only when necessary.

He kept thinking about Randy possible showing up and getting in his way. He bit his lip trying to surpress his anger. Dolph sighed and stretched as he sat up and looked out the window. It was night time and the moon hung high above them. "Want me to drive the rest of the way so you can sleep?" Dean looked over at him and smiled. "Sure babe." Dean pulled over and they swapped seats. Dean let the seat back and soon fell asleep, snoring softly.

Dolph smiled, looking over at him from time to time, as he drove. He hummed to himself softly as the morning sun began to peek from the horizon. Dolph yawned as he pulled up to his drive way. "Hey baby. We're here." Dean stirred softly and opened his eyes. They got out and walked towards the door as Dolph fished out his keys. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside, Dean quickly flopping on the sofa as Dolph locked the door behind him.

Dean sighed happily. "I so need a nap." Dolph chuckled and pulled him up. "Let's nap in bed instead." Dean nodded at the idea as Dolph led him to the bedroom. They climbed in bed and cuddled close together as they fell asleep. Dean buried his face in the nape of his neck with his arms wrapped around him protectively. Dolph smiled as he laid in the arms of the man he loved.

After their nap, they ate lunch and began packing up some of Dolph's things. Dean opened his closet and immediately his jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me." Dolph had rows and rows of clothes, half of them were bright in color. Dean turned to Dolph who scratched his head smiling. "What? My clothes have to stay up to date." Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna need three closets, living with you."

Dolph smiled and kissed him. "Kissing me won't distract me from all of your clothes." Dolph shrugged. "Worth a shot." He pulled out some boxes and began folding his clothes and putting them inside. Dean started packing up some of his pictures he had on the wall in the bedroom. Dolph slid box after box in and out of the closet and stacked them up. Dean chuckled to himself as he watched Dolph pack up all of his clothes. After packing the last box, he was up to six boxes. Dean took them to the car and put them inside.

When he returned, Dolph slide out two more boxes labeled 'Winter' on them. "You're joking right?" "What? It's going to be winter soon. I need these." Dean rubbed his temples as he put the boxes in the car. Dolph stripped the bed and folded up the sheets. "What are you doing that for?" Dolph turned to him, smiling. "Well we won't be here so I'm letting my brother stay here." Dean kissed his forehead. "You're so sweet." Dolph blushed. "Shut up."

They cleaned up the entire house and loaded up the car. Dolph took one last look around. Dean wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay babe. We can come back whenever you want." Dolph kisses him. "Yeah. My brother said he'll watch over it. He suggested we make this like our vacation house." "Sounds good to me." Dolph looked the door and walked to the driver side and got in. He smiled as they pulled off and got on the road. Time for a new chapter in his life and Dolph couldn't wait. What they didn't know was they were being followed...


	32. Chapter 32

As they drove back, Dolph couldn't help smiling as he drove. He was so excited to start a new chapter in his life and Dean was in it. He looked over at him as he slept peacefully. He couldn't wait to get back to his new home. His new home with the love of his life, Dean Ambrose. At one point during the drive, they stopped at a gas station to get gas, snacks and use the bathroom. Dean stretched and groaned as he walked out of the store drinking a soda. While Dolph pumped the gas, Dean sat in the driver seat and looked at him.

"I've never seen someone so sexy pump gas." Dolph laughed and rolled his eyes. Dean stood up and kissed him on the lips softly. Randy watched from afar as the two had their romantic moment. He groaned in frustration and got back in his car. Dean rubbed his cheek against his, smiling. "This is probably the first time in a long time that I've been so excited to go home."

Dolph smiled as he finished pumping the gas and got in the passenger seat. They drove off with Randy hot on their trail. Dolph fell asleep as Dean drove, enjoying the night sky. He thought about taking Dolph to the mountains to see the beautiful sky that he enjoyed so much. Once they reached their home, Dean unlocked the door and returned to the car. He didn't bother to wake up Dolph so he carried him inside and put him in bed.

He walked back outside and grabbed a few boxes and placed them in the living room. He grabbed the cooler with all of the food and drinks Dolph had in his refrigerator and quietly put them away. He locked up the car and the front door before going to bed. Randy stared at the house for awhile until he saw the lights turn off. He gripped the steering wheel and drove off to a motel. Dean took off his shirt and jeans and looked at Dolph's beautiful face in the moonlight. He carefully unzipped his pants and pulled them off of him. He slid his shirt up and pulled it over his head and laid him right back down. He crawled in bed next to him and kisses him good night.

Dolph rolled over and buried his face in Dean's chest. Dean inhaled his sweet scent as he drifted into a deep sleep. He had the best dream that night. The one he loves is by his side. They're sitting on a cliff, enjoying the beautiful starry sky. Dean wrapped a blanket over them, his arms wrapped around him, kissing his cheek. Dolph peered deep into his eyes. "I love you." Dean kissed him and smiled. "I love you too. Now and forever."

They looked back up into the sky as a shooting star flew by. "Make a wish baby." Dean thought for a second then smiled. "I don't need anything as long as I have you." They smiled and kissed again. Dean sighed happily as he rubbed his eyes to see Dolph laying on his chest watching TV. He ruffled his hair to get his attention. Dolph looked up and smiled when Dean kissed his forehead. "Good morning. You could've woken me up when we arrived last night."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah I could've but you were too cute sleeping so I didn't want to wake you." Dolph blushed. "Don't call me cute." "As long as you blush from every compliment I give you, the more I'm gonna do it." Dolph rolled his eyes as Dean laughed at him. "Come on. We gotta take the car back, grab a bite to eat and show you around." "Show me around? What am I? Your prize or something?" Dean laughed as he got up and started getting dressed.

Dolph pouted as he got dressed. "You didn't answer me." Dean pulled a shirt over his face and smiled. "Well you are a prize that anyone would do anything to have. But you have to know your way around the city. What if I'm sick or something and need some help?" "Yeah you're right." Dean gave Dolph the keys to the car and got in the passenger seat and started giving directions. Dolph easily got to the rental place and they got back to Dean's car, Dean giving directions to the diner.

Dolph easily drove through the city with little problems. They reached the diner and went inside, greeted by Grandma Jessie. "Well there goes my favorite boys. How are you doing?" She smiled as she walked them to their usual booth. "We're great Grandma. I have good news. Dolph decided to move in with me." She smiled and hugged them both. "I'm so glad to hear that. Make sure you keep Deanie out of trouble for me." Dolph nodded as she walked away to get their food.

Randy walked in and sat a table far from them. He watched them with jealousy written over his face. He looked at Dolph's smiling face as he laughed at whatever Dean said. Jessie brought them their plates and juice. She looked over at Randy and walked towards him. "Hi hun. How can I help you today?" Randy looked at her, trying to hide his evil intentions. "Pancakes, bacon, and a cup of coffee, black please." She nodded and left to tell the cook the order.


	33. Chapter 33

She walked towards Dean and Dolph and leaned down. "Don't look now but you have a pair of eyes on you right now." "What do you mean Grandma?" "There's a young man who just ordered some food. He's muscular, tall, both arms covered with tattoos." Dolph's heart dropped as he looked at Dean. "What should we do?" Dean groaned, balling up his fists, attempting to get up before Jessie stopped him. "Don't you even think about it Deanie." "But Grandma. He's the one who hurt Dolph. I'm gonna kill him."

Jessie crossed her arms. "No you're not. Let me work my magic." She smiled and winked at them as she went to pick up Randy's order. She set his plate down and poured him a cup of coffee before pulling up the chair in front of him and sat down. Randy stared at her in confusion as she smiled. "Now hun, why don't you tell me why you're so interested in that couple over there." Randy shook his head. "I'm not ma'am. I'm just here for breakfast." "Come on now hun. I wasn't born yesterday. It's written all over your face. You're jealous of them because you think you can't find happiness like them."

Randy looked down as she spoke. "Not all love is the same and if you keep your focus on them, you'll lose sight of someone who may love you. Your rage will eat you alive unless you let them go and focus on the big picture." She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Your soul mate is out there waiting for you. You need to find them and never let go." Randy smiled and nodded. "You're right. I've been so busy trying to ruin what they have, even following them and I haven't been taking care of myself. I need to move on and accept that their together now." Jessie got up and hugged him and walked away.

Dolph and Dean sat there dumbfounded as she returned to them. "Wow, you have the magic touch or something." She smiled and patted them on the back. "I know. With age comes wisdom." Randy finished his plate and left money for the bill. He walked towards Dean and Dolph. Dolph's eyes went wide as he walked closer. Dean glared at him but Randy extended his hand. "I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have put my hands on you or followed you. I shouldn't try to break up what you guys have."

Dolph looked at Dean. Dean glared at Randy, until Jessie looked at him. He sighed and shook hands with Randy. Randy looked over to Dolph and extended his hand. He flinched slightly but shook his hand. "Thank you Randy." Randy nodded and left. Dolph sighed deeply and covered his face with his hands. Jessie hugged him. "It's okay sweetie. He shouldn't bother you anymore." Tears streamed down his face as Jessie held him. Dean gripped his hand and squeezed it.

Once Dolph calmed down, they finished their food and went home. Dolph just wanted to be in Dean's arms. Dean held Dolph in his arms as he broke down. Years of fear and torture was finally over. Dolph finally got his life back and he was going to do things on his own terms. Dean rocked him gently in his arms, stroking his head lovingly. Dolph fell asleep in his arms and Dean laid him on the sofa.

He went to the bedroom and started unpacking boxes and putting Dolph's clothes in the closet. He sighed and shook his head, smiling. "Who keeps all of these clothes?" Dean went to the hall closet, which he kept all winter clothes and put Dolph's winter clothes and jackets inside. Dolph sat up on the sofa, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw that Dean had hung up some of his pictures on the wall. He got up and looked for Dean to see him in the closet, looking through his clothes.

"You know, if you want to borrow one of my shirts, you could just ask." Dean scoffed and wrapped his arms around him. "Anyways, how are you feeling?" "I'm okay. Sorry about that." Dean kissed his cheek. "You needed to let it all out. After everything you've been through I don't blame you." Dolph smiled. He was lucky to have someone as caring as Dean in his life. He wanted to spend every minute with him and now that he has his life back, he can finally do just that.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean smiled at him. "Now that I've unpacked all of your stuff, we can make you feel at home later on." Dean winked at him as he hugged him. Dolph blushed but was excited at the same time. "Let's go waste time at the mall." Dolph's eyes immediately lit up and he practically dragged Dean out the house. Dean tossed him the keys as they got in. With little directions needed, Dolph found the mall with no problem at all. "Of course you learned how to get to the mall."

Dolph laughed as he parked and they got out and entered the mall. As they walked around, Dean eyed some jewelry and stopped in his tracks. He went over to the rings and looked at them carefully. Dolph stopped when he noticed Dean wasn't behind him. He looked around and started walking from where they came from. Dean was walking back to him when he finally saw him. "Where did you go?" Dean smiled and began walking next to Dolph. "Nowhere. I had to tie my shoe and when I looked up, you were gone."

Dolph looked at him suspiciously. "Sorry about that." Dean smiled as they continued to walk. Dolph looked at some leather jackets. "Since winter is around the corner, maybe we should get some new jackets." Dean shrugged and went to the store Dolph pointed out. He looked around the store while Dolph browsed. Dolph held up a black leather jacket up to Dean. Dean took it and tried it on. It was a perfect fit and was comfortable. "I like it." Dolph smiled and looked Dean over. "It looks good on you." They bought the jacket and left.

They walked passed a Chinese restaurant and decided to get something to eat. They sat at the table with their food and drinks and dug in. Dean happily ate, enjoying the flavors in his mouth. Dolph smiled as he slowly put his fork in Dean's plate and put it in his mouth. Dean pouted playfully. "Hey. Keep your fork on your own plate." Dolph chuckled as he ate. "It's so good." Dean raised an eyebrow as he snuck his fork in Dolph's plate and tried his food. Dolph shrugged as he chewed. "Wow your food is food too."

They finished their meal and dumped their trash, continuing their browsing. Dean walked next to Dolph, carrying his new leather jacket. The sun began to set as they walked around for awhile longer. Dolph bought Dean some new sunglasses and cap for no real reason. Dean laughed as Dolph bought random small souvenirs. They began to walk past a store that Dean knew all too well. He dragged Dolph inside and distracted him with little trinkets while he went to the back.

In the back was different types of sex toys and costumes. Dean browsed for awhile before buying a few toys. He hid the bag in the same bag with the jacket in it and returned to Dolph. Dolph was looking at different shot glasses. Two of them were shaped like a skulls head. Dean smiled, picking them up and buying them. They exited the store and soon began walking to the car. It was getting late as the sun began to set. Dolph drove them home and they got in the house.

Dean grabbed two blankets and grabbed Dolph by his wrist. "Come on. I want to show you something." Dolph nodded as they went into the garage and got on his four wheeler. Dean drove up to the mountain and stopped once he reached where he wanted to be. He got off and laid a blanket on the ground. He patted in front of him for Dolph to sit. Dolph sat in front and Dean wrapped his arms around him. They looked up at the setting sun.

"Wow it looks so beautiful." Dolph looked down at the city as it began to light up. "Sometimes I just love to sit out here, watching the sun set or looking at the stars. It relaxes me." Dolph leaned against him. "I can see why. It's breathtaking." Dean nuzzled into his neck and kisses him. They stayed like this until the moon rose to the sky. Dolph looked up at Dean as he wrapped a blanket around them. The moon shone bright in his eyes.

Dean smiled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box. He handed it to Dolph. Dolph looked at him before opening it. There was a silver gold ring with four diamonds in it. On the inside read "Forever yours, Dean". Dolph looked at Dean who was smiling at him. "This is a promise ring. I promise to keep you happy. I promise to stay by your side. I will never leave you."

Tears streamed down his face as he put the ring on his finger. He turned and kissed Dean lovingly. Finally, he knows what it means to truly be loved. Finally he was happy. Finally he could be with someone who truly loved him. And he wouldn't give him up for anything or anyone in the world. Dean was here to stay and he meant it. He's not going anywhere. And Dolph wouldn't have it any other way.


	35. Chapter 35

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he put the ring on Dolph's finger. He was so nervous but glad that he accepted it. He kissed him deeply under the moonlight on that cool night. They climbed back on the four wheeler and rode back home. Dolph rubbed the ring on his finger as they walked in the house. Dean immediately stripped off his shirt as they walked to the bedroom. Dolph was too distracted by the ring to notice Dean stripping naked until he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dolph looked up as Dean pressed his soft lips against him. Dolph slowly rubbed Dean's chest as they kissed. Dean leaned down, pulling Dolph down on top of him. He moaned as their kiss got deeper and deeper. Dolph broke the kiss momentarily to pull off his shirt and rejoined their lips together. Dean rolled them over as he began to work Dolph's jeans loose and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Dean broke the kiss and stared deep into his blue, lust filled eyes. "Tonight, I will show you just how much I love you." Dolph blushed, causing Dean to chuckle and lean down to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you." Dean sucked and nibbled on his earlobe. Dolph moaned at the touch of his lips on him. Dean rubbed his lips against his neck teasingly. Dolph whined at his teasing, Dean smirking and whispering in his ear. "Tell me what you want. Or do you want me to surprise you?"

Dolph was about to answer until Dean started to twist his nipple with one hand while he sucked on his neck. Dolph moaned as pleasure started to build up inside him. Dean pulled off of his neck and reached towards the nightstand. Dolph was paying attention until he felt something cold press against his entrance. Dean lubed up a big, purple dildo and smirked at him.

"Ready for some extra fun?" Dolph bit his lip and nodded. Dean slowly pushed the toy inside as Dolph moaned. Dean pushed it all of the way in and turned it on. Dolph moaned louder and reached down to stroke his cock. Dean clasped a cuff around one of his wrists and looped it around the headboard, clasping the other cuff around the other wrist. "Now we can't have that now can we?" Dean chuckled and kissed him.

He looked down at his painfully hard cock. "You really want my attention don't you?" Dolph was panting, sweat glistened on his body as he squirmed. Dean licked his chest, making eye contact as he swirled his tongue around on his chest. Dolph moaned as he bucked up into the cuffs. Dean sat up and grabbed his cock, stroking it in his face. Dolph's mouth watered at the sight.

"You want this?" Dolph nodded as Dean slowly thrusted his cock in his face. He tapped the swollen head of his shaft on his lips. "Open wide." Dolph opened his mouth and accepted the shaft in his mouth. Dean slowly thrusted into his mouth, moaning softly. "You're mouth feels so good wrapped around me like this. Take it all baby. Mmm fuck yes. Just like that." He threw his head back as he thrusted into his hot mouth.

Dolph moaned around his shaft, the vibration turning Dean on more as he start to throb in his mouth. Dean sucked in his lip as he grabbed his hair and started pounding in his mouth. Dolph moaned as his cock throbbed untouched. "Gonna cum right in that pretty mouth of yours." Dean panted as a few quick thrusts sent him over the edge as he came deep in his mouth and down his throat.

Dolph swallowed and panted as he felt his own orgasm coming. "Are you gonna cum for me?" Dolph nodded as Dean slid down and began to suck on his throbbing cock. Dolph panted and thrusted his hips up as he mouth fuck Dean. It only took a few thrusts for Dolph to cum in Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed and pulled off, wiping his mouth with a smirk. Dolph laid there, all of his energy drained. Dean kissed him passionately. "Don't go to sleep on me now. The fun isn't over yet."

Dolph looked at Dean as he sat up and started pushing the toy in and out of him. Dolph moaned and began to push back on the toy. Dean licked his lips as his shaft came back to life. Dolph bit his lip, suppressing a scream. "Please fuck me. I want your cock in me. I want to feel you inside me." Dean moaned at his confession and pulled the toy out, tossing it to the side before lining himself up and slowly pushing in. He wrapped his arms around his waist before pounding into him. Dolph's cock rubbed between them as Dean thrusted into him, full speed, attacking his prostrate with each thrust.

Dean nibbled his neck and sucked on it. He bite his shoulder and licked at the teeth marks he made. "Mmm baby gonna cum. Gonna cum," Dolph panted in his ear. Dean kissed him as he kept thrusting. Both men came simultaneously, Dean riding out his orgasm before pulling out. He uncuffed him and cleaned him off before laying on Dolph, wrapping his arms around him. They kissed and smiled at each other. "I love you." "I love you too, you crazy lunatic." They laughed as they fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Dolph stirred softly in his sleep as Dean rubbed his head, watching TV. He was so happy to have someone in his life to love and care for him. He ruffled his blond hair as Dolph nuzzled into the touch. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He never knew what true love meant until he met Dolph and he was very grateful.

Dolph sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning babe." Dean petted his head softly. Dolph looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." They smiled at each other before kissing. Dean played with Dolph's blonde hair while smiling. "What is your obsession with my hair?" Dean shrugged as he continued to mess up his hair.

"I don't have an obsession. I use to have long hair too you know." "Yeah and you use to have pink hair too." Dean pouted. "Shut up. I was going through a phase." "What? A pink phase?" Dean pinched his cheeks, Dolph grabbing his hands. "Okay I'll stop. I'll stop." Dean smiled and let go. "Didn't you also use to have green and pink in your hair at one point?" Dean pinched his cheeks and pulled.

Dolph tried to pull him off to no avail. Dean rolled them over and pinned his arms down. "Like I said I was going through a phase." Dolph bit his lip and smiled. Dean kissed him and got up. He stretched and walked to the window. Cold air surrounded it as temperatures were dropping outside. Winter was coming and Dean couldn't wait. Dean loved the cold, it was so comforting to him for some reason.

Dolph rolled onto his side and looked at him. "Should you really be standing in the window naked?" Dean looked down and shrugged. "It's our house. What, a man can't be naked in his own home?" Dolph laughed as he rolled onto his back. Dean stretched as he walked to the bathroom and turned on the bath tub. He filled it with bubbles and let the water rise almost to the top before turning off the water.

He went back and scooped up Dolph from the bed. "Hey what are you doing?" Dean walked towards the tub. "Bath time." "Wait I can get in on my own!" "Nope." Dean stepped in the tub and lowered their bodies into the water. Dolph sighed as the water relaxed his muscles. Dean positioned Dolph in front of him as he rested his back against the tub.

Dolph leaned back against him as they soaked and relaxed in the tub. Dean kissed him and rubbed his cheek against his. "You need to shave." Dean rubbed his face. "Yeah I'll think about it." Dean kissed him again and rubbed his shoulders. "God you feel so good." Dolph blushed and smiled as Dean massaged his shoulders. Dolph sighed and closed his eyes, as he felt the tension in his shoulders disappear.

Dean wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. "God, I love you." Dolph looked at him and smiled. "I love you too." They kissed and finished their bath. Dolph wrapped a towel around his waist as he stood in the mirror blow drying his hair. Dean dried off and slipped into some underwear and basketball shorts. He tossed a towel around his neck and let his hair drip dry as he went into the kitchen. He popped some waffles in the toaster oven when Dolph came up behind him and rubbed the towel on his head.

"You should take better care of your hair." Dean rolled his eyes and blew an auburn strand from his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah." Dean kissed him and rubbed their noses together. "I'll do that one day." Dolph laughed and sat down at the table. Dean grabbed the waffles and put them on two plates. He grabbed the syrup and sat down next to Dolph, passing him his plate and a fork. Dean tore into his breakfast as Dolph took his time eating.

After breakfast, they decided to go for a hike to the mountain. The wind blew gentle as they walked. Dean was walking in front while Dolph was close behind him. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they walked up the mountain. Dean grabbed Dolph's hand as they walked on the narrow path. Dolph smiled as they reached a tree with a bench under it and decided to rest. Dolph pulled out a bottle of water and took a few sips before passing it to Dean. Dean leaned back against the tree as he took a sip.

"I see why you love it up here. It's so peaceful and quiet." Dean lifted up his sunglasses and smiled. "Yeah. It helps clear my head and calms me down. I just love it here. And now that you're with me, I have everything I could ever want." He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. After their rest, they returned home for lunch. Dean hopped in the shower while Dolph put their sweaty clothes in the wash. He hopped in the other shower as Dean finished his and got dresses. He went into the kitchen and made sandwiches. Dolph returned to the kitchen and sat down as Dean grabbed two beers and ate.

They cuddled on the sofa as they drank beer and watched TV. Dean kissed him on his neck slowly as Dolph smiled at him and bit his lip. He stroked his arm lovingly as he kissed the side of his face. Dolph turned over and looked up at him. "I think you're drunk." Dean chuckled as he held his face in his hands, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "Yeah. Drunk on you." Dean pulled him on top as he kissed him, wrapping his arms around him, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths.


	37. Chapter 37

Dolph moaned as his tongue probed the inside of Dean's mouth. He broke the kiss, smiling. "I think you're trying to start something you won't be able to handle." Dean smirked. "Is that a challenge?" "Yeah a challenge you can't handle." Dean bit his lip as he rubbed Dolph's hips. "Mmm baby, you should know not to challenge me." Dolph stood up off the sofa as Dean sat up. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to him as he walked towards the bedroom. "Well I just did. What are you gonna do about it?"

Dean growled as he stood up and pulled off his shirt, tossing both shirts into the laundry room and walked towards the bedroom. Dolph laid on the bed with the bedsheets covering his lower half. Dean dropped his pants and boxers and climbed on top of him. He licked along the vein in his neck. "You should know not to doubt me like that babe."

Dolph smirked. "Prove me wrong then. I mean if you can." Dean growled, biting his lip. All of his teasing were going straight to his cock. Dolph was playing with him and he loved every second of it. Dean pinned down his wrists as he rubbed their lips together. "It's not nice to tease me babe." Dolph smirked as he tried to press their lips together for a kiss. Dean pulled back. "I can't let you do that after you teased me like that." He reached down and pulled the sheets off of him and exposed his naked body. He was hard and ready for attention.

Dean rubbed their hard members together slowly. Dolph moaned at the touch. Dean leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Someone's extra needy today." Dolph shuttered under him and blushed. Dean released his wrists and rubbed Dolph's chest slowly. Dolph went to grab Dean's hips until Dean shook his head. "Keep your hands to yourself." Dolph whined under him. "You tease me, you get punished."

Dean reached for a blindfold and tied it around Dolph's eyes. He took another cloth and tied his wrists together. He smiled, looking at a now defenseless Dolph. "Mm you look so good right now. I'm getting excited." He stroked himself lazily as Dolph struggled under him. He grabbed a feather he bought and rubbed it up and down Dolph's shaft slowly. Dolph gasped at this feeling and moaned.

Dean slowly and painfully teased his shaft with the feather. "Mm someone's having fun." Dolph groaned and chewed on his abused lip, trying to keep a level head. Dean set down the feather and licked his shaft, dragging his tongue up to the tip, before nibbling on the head. Dolph moaned and thrusted his hips up as his shaft went deeper in Dean's mouth. Dean happily and hungrily accept as he took his shaft deep into his mouth until it touched his throat.

Dean bobbed his head as the sound of his mouth going to work on Dolph filled the room and Dolph's ears. "Mmm fuck baby you have such a velvet throat." Dean smirked as he continued to suck him dry. His shaft throbbed untouched as he pulled off of Dolph. He climbed on top of him and rubbed their members together in his hand. "Mm babe, I can't wait to fill you up. Think you can handle this?"

Dolph gasped and moaned before nodding. Dean released their members and pushed himself deep inside of him. Dolph clenched around him which he loved more than anything. Dean continued to push until he was deep inside. He slowly thrusted into his lover as their bodies began to become one. He leaned down and covered his lips as he thrusted into him. Dolph wanted to wrap his arms around him and pulled him closer to him.

"Fuck baby. Please stroke me. I can feel myself getting close." Dean chuckled and increased his speed. "Nope." Dolph whimpered and moaned under him. Dean rolled them over so Dolph would be on top. "Ride me." Dolph put his tied wrists on his chest as he grind on him. Dean grabbed his hips as he thrusted up into him. Dolph moaned as he bounced on top of him. Dean felt himself getting close and he dug his hands into his hips which will leave bruises in the morning.

"F...fuck I'm gonna cum." Dolph panted as his cock throbbed. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Dolph's blindfold face filled with pleasure. "You look so amazing on top of me, taking this big cock and riding it. It feels good don't it?" Dolph nodded, close to going over the edge. "Yeah and you like riding this cock don't you?" "Yes. It feels so good. I love it." Dean thrusted up and pinned Dolph's hips to him as he came deep inside.

Dolph moaned and came as thick ropes of cum cover Dean's chest. He hunched over as they laid there catching their breaths. Dean rolled him over and removed his blindfold and untied his wrists. Dean smiled and kissed him lovingly. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Dolph rolled over onto his stomach and looked out the window. The moon shone brightly in the sky, the moonlight washing over him.

Dean returned and laid next to him. He kissed his cheek and looked out the window with him. "It's such a beautiful night. I'm glad I don't have to spend nights like this alone. I'm so glad I have you here with me." "And I'm not going anywhere." They smiled at each other and kissed as the moonlight shined on them and the stars sparkled in the sky.


	38. Chapter 38

Dean untangled himself from Dolph and got up stretching. He walked to the window and looked outside. The ground was white from the morning dew freezing. He placed his hand on the window and felt how cold it was. Winter was approaching fast along with Christmas. He looked over at Dolph who was still sleeping, and smiled. He wanted to give him an awesome gift but he didn't know what. He thought about buying him a watch or maybe a necklace but thought it was too cheesy. He stood there puzzling his brain on what to give him.

He sighed and walked to the closet and looked through some clothes. "Hmm maybe a new outfit?" Dean whispered to himself as he looked through his clothes. He thought hard about what to get him but couldn't think of anything. He groaned in frustration and grab his clothes and walked out. He pulled his long sleeved shirt over his head and pulled on some boxers and jeans. He rubbed his head as he walked to the living room.

"Something meaningful...," he whispered and looked down at his shirt. It had his symbol on the front and his name on the back. "Hmm.," he sat on the sofa and looked at his phone. Dolph put the picture of them together as his screensaver. He smiled as he looked at the picture. He got up and grabbed his keys and coat. He wrote a note and laid it on his pillow next to Dolph. He bent down and kissed his cheek softly as he walked out of the house and got in his car and left.

* * *

Dolph stirred in his sleep and rolled over to feel the other side of the bed empty. He felt around before sitting up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see a note and picked it up.

_"Hey babe. Didn't want to wake up. I'll be back real soon. I'll bring back some breakfast. Love, Dean"_

He smiled and decided to go back to sleep and wait for his return.

* * *

Dean drove to the mall and parked. He walked inside and started looking around. He walked from store to store until he found what he was looking for. He carried two bags filled with stuff for Dolph. He kept walking around until he found the place he was looking for and walked inside. A man sat behind the counter and smiled when he saw Dean. "Well good morning sir. How can I help you?" Dean smiled and pulled out his phone. "I was hoping you could help me with a gift I'm working on." The man smiled as he and Dean continued to chat.

* * *

Dean smiled as he drove home with breakfast and gifts locked away in the trunk. He unlocked the door and went inside. He sat the hot breakfast and coffee down on the table. He walked towards the bedroom to find Dolph getting dressed. He went behind him and wrapped his arms around his shirtless body causing him to jump. "You're freezing!" He tried to wiggle free but Dean had a death grip on him. "Warm me up." He put his freezing hands on his back and laughed as Dolph tried to get away.

"Let me go. I'm getting cold now!" Dolph struggled to get free as Dean laughed. "But I'm almost warm." He buried his cold face into his neck. "Gah! What did you do, stand in a freezer?" Dean laughed and finally released him. "That was so mean," Dolph pouted. Dean kissed him and messed up his hair. "Sorry babe. Don't worry, there's hot coffee and pancakes and sausage with your name on it in the kitchen." Dolph pulled on his shirt and walked to the kitchen with Dean.

They sat at the table and ate. Dolph sipped his coffee happily as the warmth spread through his now cold body. "Where did you go anyway?" Dean looked up and tried to think of a good excuse. "I just went to go run an errand then decided to go pick up some breakfast." "What kind of errand?" "Just a simple one. Grandma Jessie said hey. I usually go to her house to help her with her heater for the winter." He hated lying to him but it would ruin the surprise if he told the truth.

"Well aren't you sweet? Mr. Tough guy has a sweet spot." "Shut up." Dolph laughed as they cleaned up their mess. Dean cleaned up the kitchen while Dolph cleaned the bedroom. He gathered up their laundry and tossed them in the washing machine. Dean stacked up clean plates and glasses and placed them in the appropriate cupboards. The TV was on and the weather man was talking about the weather for the week. Dean glanced at the TV and sighed. It was going to sleet and the temperatures were steadily dropping.

He went out into the garage and grabbed an electric heater and brought it in the house. The washing machine stopped and Dolph tossed their clothes in the dryer. Dean put the small heater on top of the nightstand. He walked up to Dolph who was sitting down and kissed him. "Hope you're ready for this weather we're about to get." "This is why I love Florida. Don't have to deal with this." Dean rolled his eyes as they sat on the sofa and watched TV. A few minutes later, the dryer beeped off and Dolph went to get the clothes out. He stacked up the clothes and carried them into the room and began hanging them up.

Dean went to the hall closet to grab their coats to hang behind the door just in case they go out. He noticed a box Dolph had never unpacked and pulled it out. It was labeled "Video Games" and Dean smiled. He went to the living room and began to hook up the Xbox to his TV. Dolph came out as Dean sat on the floor, stacking up his video games on a nearby table. "Wow I forgot I had that. I meant to unpack it."

"Did you really forget or did you not want to lose to me?" Dean smirked and turned around. "Me? Lose to you? Yeah right." Dolph sat on the sofa as Dean tossed him a controller. "I have more experience with games than I may look like. So yeah, I think I can beat you." "That's real cute." Dean started the game as they picked their teams, Dean of course choosing his Cincinnati Bengals. They played the game for what seemed like hours, laughing, yelling, and cussing at the game. They were having fun enjoying each other as if they were just two friends hanging out.

They ended the game, Dean winning 35-14 easily. "Cheater." "How did I cheat when I had that touchdown?" Dolph pouted playfully as Dean celebrated. Dean went into the kitchen and put a frozen pizza in the oven. Dolph looked through his games and pulled one out and set it on the table. He walked into the kitchen and saw Dean cutting the pizza.

"Ready to get your butt kicked at a different game?" Dean smirked as Dolph grabbed some beers. "No way. Whatever game you picked I'll win." Dean grabbed a few slices of pizza and followed Dolph to the living room. Dolph swapped out the games and sat down and grabbed a slice. "So what game is this?" Dean asked between bites.

"Mortal Kombat." Dean's jaw dropped as the screen popped up. Dolph laughed as he finished his slice. "I can tell by your face that you're getting ready to lose." Dean chewed on his lip. "No way." They picked their characters and the challenge was on. Dean struggled at first so Dolph let him when the first few rounds. Once he got the hang of the controls, he brought his A game.

_Fatality._ Dolph laughed as his character, Jason, defeated Dean's character, Milina. "You got lucky." Dean pouted and ate another slice. Dolph hummed happily as he took a sip of his beer. Dean flipped through the characters and looked at Dolph. "How about a bet? Winner can do whatever they want to the loser and the loser must agree no matter what." Dolph raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Deal."

Dolph picked up his controller. Dean picked Johnny Cage while Dolph stuck with Jason. Jason was his favorite character to play. Dean won the first round and Dolph won the second. They were at the final round, both on the edge of the sofa. Both of their characters were low on health. Dean had his bottom lip sucked into his mouth while Dolph was completely calm. Dolph hit his X-ray and defeated Dean. "Yes!" Dolph cheered and stood up. Dean laughed as he started dancing in his face. "Yeah yeah yeah. You won. Calm down." "Which means I can do whatever I want to you."


	39. Chapter 39

Dean eyed him suspiciously. "What do you have in mind exactly?" Dolph smiled at him as he turned off the game and walked away. "Answer me." Dean heard a door closed and sighed as he cleaned up their mess. Dolph stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth and fixing his hair that he had in a small ponytail. He shook his head as his soft blonde hair touched his shoulders. He pulled off his shirt and walked out of the bathroom. He cracked open the window and a cool breeze came in. Dean was in the other bathroom brushing his teeth, trying to guess what Dolph would have him do.

Dolph searched around until he found some rope he would use to bind Dean to the bed. He hid it under a pillow. "Baby come here. I'm lonely." Dean bit his lip when he heard Dolph call for him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to the bedroom. Dolph sat on the edge of the bed, wearing his basketball shorts. Dean slowly walked up to him, staring at his body. Dolph grabbed his wrists and pulled him down until he was at eye level.

He kissed him slowly as he tugged at his shirt. Dean broke the kiss and took off his shirt. Dolph immediately began to unbutton and unzip his jeans and pulled them down. Dean stepped out of them and looked down at Dolph. Dolph smiled and pointed behind them. "Lay down on the bed for me." Dean smirked but complied as he climbed onto the bed and laid on his back. Dolph pulled down his pants and underwear before climbing on top of him and straddling him.

He leaned down and pressed their lips together. He deepened the kiss, trying to distract him while he pulled out the rope and slipped it around his wrist. Dean moaned into the kiss, feeling himself get hard. He was so focused on the kiss, he didn't feel or realize he was tied until Dolph broke the kiss. He sighed happily until he tried to reach for Dolph but was stopped. "What the fuck?" He looked up at his wrists then back at Dolph. "You did not just tie me to the headboard." Dolph smirked as he saw the anger in his eyes and licked his lips.

He slid down and grabbed Dean's full hard on inside his boxers and squeezed. Dean bucked up and glared at him. "This is so not fair." "You shouldn't have lost the game then." He squeezed again and Dean bucked in his hand. He felt his cock twitch and smiled, before pulling off his boxers and tossed them to the floor. He dragged his nails down Dean's chest, drawing out small moans out of him. "Damn. Just wait until I get my hands on you. You'll be sorry." Dolph winked at him as he dragged his tongue up his shaft while dragging his nails down his chest again.

Dean groaned as he was teased by the blonde. He couldn't believe how helpless he was while at the same time turned on by Dolph's teasing. Dolph knew his weakness and was using it against him, slowly pleasuring himself with the sound of Dean moaning. He looked up as Dean struggled to get free. He laughed as he climbed up and straddled him. "No struggling baby." He pinched his nipple, drawing out a hissing sound from his lover.

He looked at his face and smiled. Dean was panting and blushing. It was such a sight it turned him on just by looking at him. He kissed him slowly as he twisted his nipple, Dean struggling for breath as the kiss deepened. Dolph grabbed the lube off the table and lubed up two fingers. He leaned down on Dean as he pushed his fingers inside and finger fucked himself. He panted and groaned in Dean's ear. "Mm, I feel so good baby." He thrusted back and forth on his fingers, rubbing their cocks together. Dean moaned more at the sight of Dolph than the sweet friction between them.

"Yeah babe. Fuck yourself. Mm you look amazing." Dolph whimpered and groaned, trying to reach his sweet spot but couldn't. He kissed him and pulled out his fingers. He adjusted himself on Dean and lowered himself on his cock. Dean moaned as he felt how tight Dolph gotten in mere seconds. He just wanted to grab him, flip him over, and fuck him until he put a hole in the mattress. He looked up at the rope and tried to think of a plan. He was drawn away from his thoughts as Dolph began to ride him.

He moaned as he felt himself thrusting into his sweet heat. Dolph moaned as he rode him, grabbing his own aching cock and stroking it to match his speed. He closed his eyes as the pleasure took over and he sped up. Dean took the opportunity to look up at the rope and manipulate it until he was free. Dolph groaned at the pleasure he was getting, too distracted to notice Dean was now free.

Dean grabbed Dolph by the hips and flipped him onto his back and pinned his arms. "Now you will pay." Dolph stared at him wide eyed as Dean smirked and began pounding into him. Dolph gasped and moaned as Dean attacked him over and over. His cock throbbed violently between them. " You're so amazing babe. I just don't want to stop." Dean panted as he licked his neck. Dolph groaned loud as he came between them. Dean smirked as he thrusted one last time and came deep inside. He pulled out as they laid there panting. "That. Was. Not. Part. Of. The. Deal." Dolph panted and looked at him. "Yeah I know. No one said I follow rules."


	40. Chapter 40

Dean stretched as he opened his eyes slowly. Dolph was sound asleep on his chest, snoring softly. Dean looked out the window and saw frost covering it. He untangled himself from Dolph, careful not to wake him and climbed out of bed, quickly getting dressed and left the room. He went down to the basement and dug through boxes and junk he collected over the years. He pulled out a few boxes that was labeled Christmas on them and brought them to the living room.

He texted a friend of his who sold Christmas trees to check if he had one reserved for him like always. He smiled when he got a quick response and quickly grabbed his coat and car keys. He wrote a note and left it on the pillow and quickly left the house. He met up with his friend who showed him the tree he had on reserve for him. Dean eyed the tree, making sure there were no imperfections and paid the man and loaded up the tree.

Dolph sighed as he read the note Dean left. He tossed it aside and decided to hop in the shower. He felt lonely without Dean with him. This is the second time Dean left the house early without waking him and he was starting to have doubts. "Is he...seeing someone else?," he whispered to himself and shook his head of the thoughts. "He would never do that to me...Right?" He sighed as he washed off the soap and got out of the shower.

Dean returned minutes later with a hot breakfast and coffee. He smiled when he saw Dolph walk in and opened his arms for a hug but Dolph walked passed him. He grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." He snatched his arm from him and sat down at the table to eat. Dean pulled a chair up next to him and looked at him. "What's wrong babe?" Dolph quietly ate his food and drunk his coffee. Dean pouted and stared at him. Dolph sighed and put his fork down.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Dean's eyes went wide when that question fell out of Dolph's mouth. "What the hell makes you think that?" "This is the second time you left early before I wake up and you come back like it's no big deal." Dean shoulders shook as he laughed. Dolph pouted. "What's so funny?" "You are. Come here." He grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the door. He opened the blinds and pointed towards the car with the tree tied on top of it.

Dolph's face immediately turned red as embarrassment and guilty filled his mind. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating." "Shut up and hug me." Dolph turned around and wrapped his arms around him. "I would never hurt you. I promised didn't I?" He kissed his forehead softly. "No need to worry about anything or anyone tearing us apart." Dean petted his head as he held him close.

Dean released him and kissed him on the lips. "Now that that's over with, we have a tree that needs to be decorated." He smiled as he stared at Dolph. "Let's do it." They grabbed their coats and went outside to the car. Dean released it from the restraints and they lifted it off the car, carrying it into the house. They placed it in a holder close to a corner in the living room. Dean went to the garage and grabbed the boxes with the decorations in it.

Dolph began to put the ornaments on the tree while Dean checked the lights. Dolph hung up an ornament when he heard Dean call him. "Um babe, can you help me real quick?" "Why? All you're doing is checking...," he turned around and looked at Dean who was tangled in the lights. "The lights." Dean smiled innocently and held up his arms that were tangled in the multicolored lights. Dolph sighed and shook his head as he walked over to rescue Dean.

"How did you even do this?" Dean shrugged as he pulled the lights slowly off of him. "How is this even possible?" Dolph sighed heavily as he stepped between his arms and slid the lights off his arms and onto the floor. Once free, Dean immediately wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the nape of his neck. "Thank you." Dolph blushed and nodded. "Wait did you just do that to get your arms around me." "Maybe."

"You could've just asked you know." Dean pressed his lips against his neck. "I don't like asking. I rather take." Dolph chuckled and squirmed free from his grip, picking up the lights and walking towards the tree. "Come on. We have to finish decorating." Dean slumped his shoulders and pouted. "Fine."

* * *

Two hours later, they were cuddled up on the sofa. They finished decorating the tree and hung up some lights outside the house. Dean had gathered up some firewood and started a fire in his rarely used fireplace. Dean had Dolph wrapped in his arms as they rested on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other as they watched TV. Dean rubbed his cheek on Dolph's forehead before kissing it. Dolph looked up at him and smiled as he pressed his lips against his. Dean moaned softly as they broke the kiss."I don't think I could ever get tired of you." "You better not."

Dean smiled at him and rubbed their noses together. "Can I ask you something?" Dean smiled and nodded. "What do you want for Christmas? And you can't say 'You'." Dean looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmm honestly, I don't want anything. As long as you're here with me, I have everything I could ever need." Dolph pouted and Dean pinched his cheeks. "Don't pout. I'll be happy with anything you give me." Dolph stuck his tongue out and Dean caught them in his teeth as he playfully nibbled on it before pulling him close into a deep kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

Dean broke the kiss and wrapped his arms lovingly around him. "I could stay like this forever." Dolph buried his face in his chest and inhaled deeply, inhaling his sweet scent, and sighed. "Me too." Dean ran his hands through his blonde hair as he looked up at the tree they decorated. "For once, I'm actually excited for Christmas. I get to spend it with someone I love finally." Dolph looked up at him as he stared, smiling at the tree.

"Rough past Christmases?" Dean's smile faded as he look down at the blonde. "Yeah. Mom was never home. And when she was, she didn't want me around. We never got to decorate the house or open presents or the old leave cookies and milk for Santa. I hated Christmas for a long time. Until grandma Jessie came into my life. She was the only one who cared about me." "What about your dad?" Dean sighed and tightened his grip on Dolph. "Mom ran him out of my life and she wouldn't let him come near me. She wanted me all to herself but that didn't stop my dad. But then my mom got him arrested for stalking and he was put in jail where he was killed when there was a fight and he was stabbed." Dolph wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. "I'm sorry to hear that, baby. Well I'm here now so we can enjoy Christmas together."

Dean smiled and kissed him. "Yeah. I can't wait to give you your gifts." Dolph raised and eyebrow and looked at him. "Should I be worried?" Dean laughed and rolled them over. "Of course not. It's me after all." "Yeah I should be worried." Dean laughed as they kissed again. "Come on let's go to bed. I'm tired." They got up and stretched. Dean put out the fire and turned off the TV. He followed Dolph to the bedroom and got dressed for bed. Dean cracked open the window and climbed into bed with Dolph, wrapping him in his arms as they fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Dolph suggested they go to the mall. Dean, unwillingly agreed and drove to the mall. Dolph enjoyed being at the mall like a kid enjoys being in the candy store. Dolph pulled Dean along as they went from store to store. "Aren't you having fun?" Dolph looked back at Dean as he looked through clothes. "I told you, I don't shop much. As long as they're comfortable, I'm happy with what I have. I don't need to be all flashy like some people."

Dolph stuck his tongue out and continued to look through clothes. Dolph carried an armful of clothes to the checkout counter. Dean shook his head as he played with his phone. He looked up as Dolph walked up to him carrying his bags. He grabbed a bag and threw it over his shoulder as they left. They went to the Chinese place they visited last time and got some lunch. Dean stared at Dolph as he happily ate.

"You really love the mall, don't you?" Dolph blushed and nodded. "Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Dolph smiled as they finished their food. They stopped at a few more stores, Dolph secretly shopping for Dean. They soon returned to the car, shoving five huge bags into the back seat. "I can't believe you bought all of that." Dolph shrugged as he got into the passenger seat. "Some of it is for my brother. At least I got you to buy something." "Yeah just so you could stop nagging me." "Yeah well the cologne smells good on you."Dean smiled as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.


	42. Chapter 42

Dean drove them out of the mall parking lot and headed home. Snow began to fall and soon covered the ground. Dolph stared out the passenger side window as they drove. "I love the snow. In Florida, we rarely got any." Dean looked over at him and smiled. "I love it too. The look, the sound it makes when you're walking on it. I love watching it fall to the ground at home."

They smiled as they talked about the snow until they got home. Dean grabbed the bags from the backseat when they got out. Dolph immediately grabbed one of the bags that he was reaching for and held it close to him. Dean stared at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walked towards the front door and unlocked it. He sat the bags on the sofa as Dolph hurried to the bedroom. "You know you can't hide things from me." Dolph shut the door as Dean laughed and went to the hallway closet and pulled out different gift wraps.

He walked towards the bedroom and knocked. "I have my eyes closed and gift wrap in hand if you need some." Dolph cracked the door to make sure his eyes were closed before grabbing the paper and a bow from him. "Thanks." Dean smiled and turned around, going back to the living room to wrap up his own gifts. Dolph set the wrapping paper and box down and looked at the bag. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. It had a gold ring inside, sparkling in the light. He sighed, closing the box and holding it up to his rapidly beating heart. He tied a ribbon around it and sat it on the bed. He grabbed a gift box and pulled out some shirts and jeans out of the bag. He held up one of the shirts and smiled. It hard their names airbrushed on the back.

He folded up the clothes neatly and placed them in the box. He took the ring box and placed it between two shirts before closing the box and wrapping it up. He smiled as he placed the box on top. He grabbed the box and walked towards the living room. Dean was humming to himself as he sipped on his beer. He had his presents already under the tree. Dolph put his present under the tree before walking towards the sofa and plopped down, laying half way in Dean's lap.

Dean ruffled his blonde hair. "Want a beer?" Dolph shook his head and sighed happily. "Someone's happy. Want to let me in on the secret?" Dolph blushed and hid his face in his lap. Dean laughed and stroked his finger on the side of his face. "Fine. Don't tell me. At least don't hide your face from me. Especially in this position." Dolph turned over onto his back and looked at him.

Dean leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy but passionate. Dolph could taste beer on his lips and sighed. Dean broke the kiss and stared at him. "I love you so much. I'm glad I have you here for Christmas. I swear if you wasn't here, I probably... Hmm I'll probably get a dog." Dolph pouted. "Would you replace me with a dog?" Dean chuckled. "Of course not. But if I was gonna end up alone, before meeting you, I probably would have gotten a dog." "Well, we could still get one, you know. I wouldn't mind having one running around the house. Maybe a German Shepard or grey hound." Dean thought for a moment. "Maybe we could go to the pet shop tomorrow and look at some puppies." They smiled before kissing again. Dean rearranged their positions so he was on top of Dolph.

Dean smiled as he stared into his lust filled eyes. He playfully nipped at his neck as he slid his hands under his shirt and rubbed his harden nipples with his thumb. Dolph moaned and squirmed under him as he melted into his touch. Dean sucked on his neck, leaving a mark when he let go. He rejoined their lips as he twisted his nipples. He had Dolph right where he wanted him, practically melting in his hands.

Dean got off on controlling people and Dolph fulfilled his needs every night. He pulled off his lips and smirked as Dolph panted under him. "Bedroom. Now," he growled and got off of him. Dolph stood up and walked towards the bedroom, Dean close behind him. Dean squeezed his ass as they entered the room. Dolph slowly stripped as Dean watched before stripping down himself. He walked up behind Dolph, wrapping his arms around and peppered kisses on his neck. Dolph leaned back against him as his soft lips touched his sensitive skin.

Dean rubbed his hands down his chest slowly before dipping lower and grabbed Dolph's rock hard erection and stroked it. Dolph sighed as Dean began to work him up into a fevered frenzy. He reached around and wrapped his arms around his head and pulled him into a kiss. He forced his tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth, rubbing their tongues together. Dean pushed him forward slightly until he got the hint and started thrusting into his hand.

Dolph grunted as he thrusted into his hand and broke the kiss, moaning. "How does it feel?," Dean whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. "It...it...it feels...so good." Dean smirked as he grabbed his own hard erection and wiggled it in between his butt cheeks. He pushed his weight down on him until Dolph was bent over, still thrusting into his hand. Dean pushed deep inside until he was balls deep and slowly began thrusting his hips, smacking their bare skin together. Dolph moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dean fucked him, one hand on his hip and the other still on his cock, moving in time with his thrusts. "You like that don't you?" Dean grunted as he pounded into him. "Mhmm" was all Dolph could say as he buried his face into the mattress, trying to muffle the sounds.

Dean bent over and licked a trail up his spine, causing Dolph to raise his head and moan. "Mmm baby you taste so good." Dolph's cock soon began to throb in his hand. Dean stopped his thrusts and pushed Dolph onto the bed and reentered him. He wrapped his arms around him as he pounded into him. Dolph struggled to breathe as Dean pounded the air out of his lungs. Their bodies were covered with sweat from their love making. "Mmm you ready for me to fill you up?"

Dolph nodded as Dean began to slow down and one last thrust had him moaning as his seed spilled into Dolph. Dolph moaned and came between them. Dean held him until their orgasm faded. He pulled out and grabbed a towel, cleaning up and tossing it in the bathroom. He crawled into bed and pulled Dolph on him and soon fell asleep.

Christmas morning came as they slept peacefully in each others arms. Dolph rubbed his cheek against the bare chest of his lover. He opened his eyes and sighed. He was kind of nervous about proposing but he knew it was now or never. He looked at Dean's peaceful sleeping face and smiled. He knew he wanted to always be with him...but does Dean feel the same way? He wiggled out of his arms and threw on some clothes and went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

Dean sighed and stretched, rolling over to see Dolph missing from his side. He got up and got dressed, and went to the kitchen where he saw Dolph putting food on plates. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, babe." Dolph smiled and lifted his head to give him a kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas." They sat and ate breakfast, Dolph's heart beating rapidly. "After we're done, wanna open up the gifts?" Dolph nodded, trying not to let his nervousness show.

Dean eyed him curiously, then shrugged as he finished his food. They finished their food and cleaned up before going into the living room. Dean handed Dolph a gift with red wrapping paper and a big blue bow on top. Dolph unwrapped it and took off the top. There was a black tank top with "Yours forever" in red on the front of it. There were also dark jeans in the box with another box inside. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a black and gold watch. Dolph looked up at Dean and smiled.

Dean smirked. "Do I know you or what?" Dolph leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you. I love all of it." Dean smiled as he looked at the box in his lap. He opened it and took off the top. It was also filled with clothes and a black leather jacket. He pulled out the jacket and sat it next to him as he looked at the shirt under it. It had their names airbrushed on the back in black. He smiled as he looked at the clothes Dolph had picked out for him. They weren't too flashy and weren't too plain.

Then his eyes fell upon the little black box. He pulled it out and opened. His eyes went wide as he eyed the gold ring. Dolph grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. Dean looked up at him and could see Dolph shaking from being nervous. "I um I...I love you and I...want to be with you. You've made me so happy and stayed by my side through the Randy situation and I just don't want to be separated from you and I would be lost without you. I just can't live without you and...And..." Dolph was rambling so much that he didn't notice tears were streaming down his face.

Dean stood up and pulled Dolph up and wiped his tears away. "Shut up and kiss me, you blubbering mess." Dolph looked up as Dean kissed him. Dean broke the kiss when he felt him relax. "Now that that's over with...," he grabbed the ring and put it on his finger and smiled. "Yes I'll marry you. Just no more tears." Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged Dean. "Hey I said no more tears." Dolph cried into his chest as Dean held me. "Best Christmas ever for the both of us. This will change our lives forever."


	43. Chapter 43

Dean held Dolph in his arms as he cried into his chest. He rubbed his hand in circles on his back and kissed the top of his head. Dolph sighed and looked up at the man he loved. Dean smirked as he wiped the tears from his face and kissed him. "Are you done now?" Dolph nodded as Dean kissed him again and pulled back. "Good. No more tears for the rest of the night, especially tears on my shirt." He pointed to his tear soaked shirt, making Dolph blush. He smiled and took off his shirt and took it to the laundry room. He came back and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply.

Dolph stroked those strong arms that he grew to love so much. "I think we should continue this in the bedroom," Dean whispered in his ear, his husky deep voice turning Dolph on. Dean ran his lips down the neck of Dolph, smirking when Dolph let out soft whimpers. He looked at the fireplace and an idea crossed his mind. He released his grip from Dolph and turned around. "Stay here." He walked to the bedroom and grabbed some blankets, a few towels, and a few pillows and returned to the living room. He laid out the blankets onto the floor near the fireplace. He added a few more logs into the fireplace before returning to Dolph.

Dolph bit his lip as he looked into the lust filled eyes of his lover. Dean reached down and began to lift up Dolph's shirt. Dolph held up his arms as Dean pulled his shirt over his head. He brushed his blonde hair back as Dean leaned into him as joined their lips. Dean forced his tongue into his mouth as he pulled him into his arms and deepened the kiss. Dolph moaned at Dean's aggressive nature as he felt his cock press painfully against his jeans. Dean reached down and palmed his hard on, causing Dolph to jump slightly.

He rubbed painfully slow, teasing Dolph, making him moan out. Dean smirked as he continued to toy with Dolph, Dolph leaning against him panting and growing weak in the knees. "Tell me what you want?," Dean whispered, nibbling on his ear lobe. "You," he panted, trying to regain his senses. Dean let go of Dolph and pointed towards the makeshift bed. "Naked. On your back. Now." Dolph wasted little time as he stripped down and laid down. The warmth of the fire felt good on his skin as he watched Dean strip and walk towards him, stroking his cock. "Damn you look good right now."

He hovered over Dolph and grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly. Dolph thrusted into his hand slowly as Dean began kissing up and down his chest. He dragged his soft tongue up his chest slowly. Dolph moaned his name as he squirmed under his touch. Dean sat up and grabbed his hard cock and lined it with Dolph's entrance. He slowly pushed inside his tight bundle of nerves and kept pushing until he was balls deep. He looked down at him and smirked. "Rule of the night, Don't you dare cum until I tell you. Got it?" Dolph nodded slowly as Dean pulled out then slammed back inside of him. Dolph gripped the sheets as Dean began to pound into him.

Dean licked his lips as he stared at Dolph, the glow of the fire making him look sexier by the minute. He licked along the side of his neck slowly as Dolph swore under him. "Fuck I want to cum so badly." Dean gripped his cock and put his thumb over his leaking head. "Don't you think about it." Dean growled and picked up speed in his thrusts. Dolph swore under his breath as Dean drove him into a frenzy. Dean felt his orgasm roll over his body as he began to slow down. After a few thrusts, he filled Dolph and rode out his orgasm. He panted and looked at Dolph, smirking. "Your turn."

Dolph looked at him confused as Dean rolled them over and put him between his legs. Dolph grabbed his aching cock and pushed inside of Dean. Dean moaned and stroked his cock, bringing it back to life. Dolph slow thrusted into him and kissed him passionately. Dolph sucked on the sensitive neck of Dean as he sped up his thrusts. "Fuck yes. Fuck me like you mean it." Dolph loved it when Dean talked dirty and quickly started pounding into him, his cock throbbing inside him. Dean groaned as his own cock began to throb in his hand. He reached up and pulled Dolph down for a kiss.

Dolph let out a moan as he filled Dean and Dean soon came over his fist. Dolph rolled over and laid on his back, panting. Dean grabbed a towel and cleaned up before tossing the towel to the side. He rolled over and laid next to Dolph, looking at the fire. "You know, I've always wanted to make love in front of a fireplace. Guess I can cross that off my bucket list." Dolph looked at him. "That's a weird thing to have on a bucket list." "Look at who you're engaged to." They laughed and soon fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Dean groaned softly as he stirred awake. He sat up, scratching the back of his head and looked around. He looked down to see Dolph sleeping on him, his head resting peacefully on his stomach and his arms wrapped around him. He smiled, the events from last night replaying in his mind. He carefully ran his fingers through the blonde hair, smiling happily. Dolph sighed happily and rubbed his cheek on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. "Good morning babe." He kissed his forehead as Dolph rolled to the side and stretched. "Mmm good morning."

Dean smiled as he looked down at him. "Today we're going out." Dolph sat up and looked at him. "Where are we going?" Dean kissed his cheek. "Pet shopping, of course." Dolph's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" "Yeah. I think we could use a dog around here. It'll give you something to do when I'm at work." Dean stood up and stretched, Dolph immediately looked down, face turning red. "What's wrong?" "You're naked." Dean looked down at himself.

"Oh yeah..." He shrugged and looked at Dolph. "It's our home. I can be naked if I want to. Besides you're naked too." Dolph blushed even more as he looked at himself and covered his lower half with a blanket. "Go get dressed." Dean stood straight in front of Dolph, folding his arms and smirking. "Make me." Dolph glared playfully at him. "Clothes. Now." Dean squatted down. "Nope." Dolph wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Dean chuckled as they kissed on the makeshift bed.

* * *

After fooling around and got ready for the day, Dean and Dolph got in his car and drove to a pet store. They went inside and went straight to the puppy section. Puppies were whining and barking in their little cages as they ran to the sides, hoping to get petted. Dolph reached in and petted a brown and white puppy as Dean looked through some litters. "What kind of dog did you have in min d anyway?" Dean shrugged as he picked up a puppy and it began licking his face. "Maybe a German Shepherd or something like that. I don't want a little dog. I wouldn't look right walking a chihuahua around."

Dolph laughed as he walked to a pen with the sign "German Shepherd" and looked at the puppies. The puppies barked and jumped around. Dolph picked up a black and grey puppy and held it. It had a grey coat with black spots and white paws. The puppy barked and licked his cheek. Dean walked over and petted it. "I like this one." Dolph smiled at him. "Yeah me too." Dean grabbed the puppy and looked it over. "Let's get him." The puppy barked as if saying "yes". Dolph nodded as they went around and grabbed food, bowls, toys, and a dog bed.

They walked up to the counter and filled out some paperwork and was giving a number to a vet. Dolph decided to name the puppy Champ and was excited to get him home. Champ sat in his lap on the ride home. Once inside, Champ ran from room to room, sniffing around and checking his new surroundings. Dean filled up his bowls with water and food. " He's so happy to be here." Dean smiled as Dolph rubbed his belly. "Don't spoil him too much. I'm gonna check with a friend of mine to see if he can start training him."

"You know everyone for everything don't you?" Dean laughed and ruffled his hair. "If it saves me money, of course. I know a guy that train police dogs. Train them when they're this wrong and it sticks with them." Champ ran to his bowl and started eating, laying flat on the floor as he ate. Dolph got up and stretched. "I'm starving." Dean rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmm I'll find something to cook." Dean went into the kitchen and looked through his cabinets and in the refrigerator. He grabbed a package of beef and decided to cook up some sloppy joes. Dolph washed up in the bathroom and returned to the kitchen as Dean stirred in the sauce. "Smells good in here." Dean smiled as he turned off the stove and grabbed the plates and buns.

Dean fixed their plates as Dolph grabbed the drinks and sat at the table. Champ walked up to the table and laid next to Dean as they ate. "This is the first time I've actually owned a dog. I love them but I don't know why I haven't gotten one sooner." He looked down at Champ who was sleeping next to his foot. Dolph smiled as he looked at the smile on Dean's face. "Now it's the three of us. We're kind of like a family, huh?" Dean looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. I finally have a family of my own...And I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world." He leaned over and kissed him passionately.


	45. Chapter 45

Dolph cleaned up the dishes as Dean grabbed his coat to take Champ outside to use the bathroom. He picked up Champ and sat him down as he tugged on a little sweater they bought him. He put the leash on him and walked outside. Champ went around sniffing until he found a spot to do his business. Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and saw Seth was calling. He answered the call as he slowly walked Champ.

_Hey bro. How's everything going over there?_

Everything's fine over here. Just walking the dog.

_Look there's no need to call him names. Sure his hair is unruly but it's better than yours._

Dean pouted. "A real dog, smart ass. Wait what's wrong with my hair?"

_Wait. You of all people got a dog? Wow. Being with Dolph changed you for the better._

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Which reminds me, we're engaged." Seth could be heard choking on something as he coughed.

_You two are engaged?! Bro, what else have you been hiding from me? You guys adopting any kids? You got a haircut? Dude, stop leaving me in the dark. Does Roman know? Can I tell him? When's the wedding? Are we invited?_

Dean rubbed his temples. "Geez Mom, calm down. No kids. No I didn't get a haircut. No Roman doesn't know. Yes you can tell him. We haven't picked a date. Yes you're invited."

Seth laughed. "Call me mom all you want. I'm happy for you two. You deserve each other."

Champ started barking as they made they're way back inside the house. "Good. I will because you're acting just like a mom would." He shut the door behind him as he pulled off his coat. Champ ran to Dolph as he looked at Dean. "I told Seth we're engaged and he lost his mind.

Seth laughed. "Shut up. I'm just glad my most difficult friend is getting married. I'm gonna call Roman. I'll talk to you two later."

Dean smiled. "Okay bye." He hung up his phone and sat it in the table. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with him." Dolph laughed as he removed Champ's sweater. "I'm pretty sure he could say the same about you." "Shut up." Champ jumped around and barked at them. Dean picked him up and looked at him. "Why are you making so much noise?" Champ barked and licked his face. "I think I'm jealous. I thought I was the only one that can kiss you."

Dean smirked and held Champ out towards Dolph as he began to lick his face. Dolph laughed as Dean put Champ back down and sat next to Dolph. "So how did Seth take the news about our engagement?" Dean leaned over and rest his head on his shoulder. "He reacted like a mother would if her daughter told her she's engaged. He was more surprised about us getting a dog more than anything. I told him I was walking the dog and he thought I meant you." Dolph laughed as he rubbed his cheek on top of Dean's head. Champ curled up in front of them and went to sleep as they talked.

"He made me promise that he and Roman were invited. Why wouldn't I invite them? They're my brothers." "Maybe Seth just wanted to make sure you don't forget about them since you've been spending most of your time with me." Dean looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe but I love spending time with you, day and night. You're my life and I don't want anything to come between us." "But don't you miss bar hopping with them?" Dean shrugged. "Kind of but it's not like we can't hang out just because I'm with you. All three of you are important to me and I wouldn't trade any of you in the world."

Dean intertwined their fingers as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and ruffled his hair as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap. Dolph smiled as he stroked his arms and leaned back to rest against him. Dean pressed his lips against the side of his neck as he nuzzled into him. "So soft." Dolph blushed and looked down at Champ who was running in his sleep. "I think your weirdness rubbed off on him." Dean looked over as Champ rolled over onto his back and stayed there.

"So? You love my weirdness. That's what makes me so damn sexy," Dean smirked and puffed out his chest. Dolph shook his head, laughing. "I'm in love with a crazy person." "Correction. You're in love and engaged to a crazy sexy person." Dolph looked back and kissed him. "True. And I couldn't be happier."


	46. Chapter 46

The next day, Dean called his buddy, John, from the police force and asked if he would train Champ. John agreed and they set up a schedule for Champ to begin training. Dean walked into the living room to find Dolph balancing treats on Champ's nose. "It's not nice to tease a puppy." Dolph laughed as he held up a finger to tell Champ not to move. "He has alot of self control, I'll give him that." Dean shook his head as he walked to the kitchen to get lunch together. "Okay Champ, now." Champ threw his head up and caught the treats in his mouth. "Good boy." Champ barked and wagged his tail.

Dolph got up and stretched as Champ ran into the kitchen and watched Dean, hoping he would drop some food. Dean looked down at him and shook his head. "You're not getting anything." Dean went back to stirring the beef when he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see Champ putting his paw against his leg, looking at him with big brown puppy dog eyes. Dean bit his bottom lip and checked on the beef and started shredding the cheese before looking back at Champ.

"Ugh fine." Dean went to the refrigerator and grabbed a slice of turkey and gave it to him. "I see he made you feel guilty too." Dean blushed as Dolph took the beef off the stove. "Shut up. I just wanted him to leave me alone." Dolph stuck his tongue out as he grabbed the taco shells. "So I can't spoil him but you can? So not fair." Dean walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear. "What's the matter? Want me to spoil you instead?" He nibbled on his earlobe before kissing his neck.

Dolph blushed and squirmed in his arms. "Cut that out. Champ is watching." Dean pouted playfully. "Babe, he's a dog. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later. Wait what am I saying? He's not a kid so it shouldn't matter." Dolph fixed their tacos as Dean teased him more. "Stop. I don't want to do this in front of Champ. It's weird." Dean sighed as they sat at the table. "Fine. I'll get you tonight then. He'll be out of the room so he won't see anything. Hearing may be another thing though since you can't be quiet." Dolph choked and glared at Dean who was smiling brightly. "Yeah, I know I'm that good." He winked as Dolph blushed.

After lunch, they sat in the living room watching TV. Dean rested his head on Dolph's shoulder as he held Champ in his head. Champ was on his back sound asleep as Dean rubbed his stomach. "He's gonna have to be trained soon or else he'll be lazy." Dolph looked at the sleeping pup. "Yeah you're right. Did you talk to your friend?" "Yeah. John will take him for awhile and begin training him. And in no time we will have a guard dog." Dolph rubbed his cheek on top of his head. "How long does training takes?" "A few weeks." "No Champ for a few weeks? How will I survive?" Dean pouted and pinched his cheek. "You have me, you know?" Dolph smiled as Dean kissed him.

"Okay I guess I'll take you." "That's it." Dean got up and put Champ in his dog bed. He headed for the bedroom. Dolph stared in confusion until Dean returned, shirtless with shorts on. Dean grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet. Dolph stared at Dean as he pressed his lips against his. He reached down and palmed his hardening cock. Dolph bucked into Dean's hand as he forced his tongue in his mouth. Dean broke the kiss and squeezed Dolph's perfect ass. He smirked and walked towards the bedroom. Dolph turned off every thing in the living room and rushed towards the bedroom, taking off his shirt and pants, tossing them in the laundry room.

He walked into the bedroom to see a collar and whip on the bed. Dean shut the door and wrapped his arms around him. "Time for some fun." He rubbed on of Dolph's perfect ass cheeks before smacking it, drawing a moan out of him. Dean walked to the bed and picked up the collar, walking up to Dolph and buckling the collar around his neck. He snaked two fingers around the collar and pulled Dolph towards the bed. He sat Dolph down and licked his lips, looking at Dolph wearing only the collar around his neck. "Tell me your biggest fantasy." Dolph smiled before telling Dean what he wanted.

Dean cuffed and blindfolded Dolph, using a hook above the bed to hang his bound wrists from as he was positioned on the bed on his knees. Dean stood at the edge of the bed, whip in hand as he stroked Dolph's ass. He kissed each cheek before he hit him with the whip. Dolph hissed and moaned, the pain quickly turning into pleasure. Dean rubbed the red mark he made before licking it slowly. Dolph groaned at the softness of his tongue on his bare cheek. Dean smiled before using the whip again. Dolph moaned "Yeah baby. Hit me again." Dean hit his cheeks again with the whip, Dolph's cock leaking pre cum. Dean rubbed his now sensitive ass before smacking it with his hand.

"Mmm yeah baby torture me" Dolph moaned. Dean grabbed a dildo and turned it on on it's highest speed. He rubbed it against Dolph's tight entrance before pushing it all the way inside. Dolph moaned as the dildo hit his sweet spot, sending vibrations and chills through his body. Dean smack his over sensitive cheeks again before climbing onto the bed and got on his knees in front of him. He grabbed a hand full of hair, forcing Dolph's head up, and forced his hard cock into his mouth. Dolph gagged slightly before relaxing as Dean face fucked him.

Dolph moaned as double pleasure was given to him. Dean's cock occasionally hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag, but he was loving every minute of it. Dean smack his cheek. "You better not cum yet." Dolph groaned as Dean sped up his thrusts. Dean was near the edge of climaxing and slammed his cock down his throat and held it there as he spilled inside his throat. He pulled out as Dolph gasped for air. He looked under him to see Dolph's own cock throb. "Good boy you didn't come like I told you. I guess I'll reward you." Dean began to stroke his cock as he made his way to the edge of the bed. He got behind Dolph and pushed his rehardened cock inside him next to the dildo.

Dolph gasped as he felt himself stretch to fit Dean and the toy. Dean gripped his hips as he pounded into him, skin slapping filling the room. "Mm fuck you're so tight babe." Dean licked around Dolph's neck as he continued to pound him. "Gonna cum. Can I cum please?" Dolph panted as his cock throbbed, aching and untouched. Dean continued to thrust, ignoring his question. Dolph moaned and panted as he soon came underneath them. Dean smirked and pulled out, pulling the toy with him. He tossed the toy to the side and stroked his cock as he made his way to the front of Dolph. He grunted softly as he sped up his strokes. He pulled off the blindfold just in time as he came, thick ropes covering Dolph's face.

"Seriously?" "Yep." Dean smirked, uncuffing him and laid down as Dolph got off the bed and went to clean off his face. He came back and laid on top of Dean, pulling the covers over them. "Well did I fulfilled your fantasy?" Dolph smiled and nodded before kissing him. "Maybe we should do this more often." Dean smiled. "No. I wouldn't want to cripple you with my monster I'm working with." Dolph rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever."


	47. Chapter 47

Dolph rubbed his cheek on Dean's chest as he slowly opened his eyes and peeked out the window. Last day of the year and he was excited. He was ready for the new year and a new life with Dean. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping face of his lover. He brushed the auburn hair from his face as he continued to look at him sleeping peacefully. Then a thought crossed his mind so he slide out of Dean's arms and got out of bed. He pulled on some shorts and walked to the living room. He walked up to Champ and petted him awake. Champ barked until Dolph shushed him. He picked him up and walked towards the bedroom. "Let's wake up Daddy." He sat Champ down on Dean's chest and he immediately licked his face.

Dean groaned softly. "Mm good morning babe. You're very affectionate this morning." Dean was mumbling, still half sleep as Champ kept licking him. Dolph chuckled and used his phone to take pictures. Dolph tried his hardest to keep his laughs in as Champ licked all over Dean's face. Dean puckered his lips, thinking Dolph would kiss him, but got sloppy, wet fuzzy kisses from Champ. His eyes snapped open as he stared into the brown eyes of his adorable puppy. He set him down and looked at Dolph who was hunched over laughing.

"What the hell, babe? Why did you let him do that?" He spitted and rubbed his mouth and face. Dolph was wiping tears out of his eyes as Dean went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Dean came out and glared at Dolph who finally calmed down. Dolph held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know he was gonna do that I swear." Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Yeah I bet you didn't." He kissed him passionately and grabbed his phone during the kiss. He pulled away and quickly unlocked his phone and looked at the pictures. "You didn't know he was gonna do that but you just so happen to take pictures."

Dolph kissed him, trying to distract him. "That's not gonna work this time." Dolph stared at him with big puppy dog eyes. Dean nibbled at his lips playfully. "Don't give me that look." Dolph continued to stare at him with big, blue puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine." Dean pushed Champ out the room and closed the door, walking back to Dolph and pinned him to the bed. "I swear I spoil you too much." Dolph smiled as their lips crashed together. Dean pulled off Dolph's shorts and tossed it to the side. Dean rubbed their hardening cocks together slowly.

"Mmm I better have you now since we're gonna be too busy celebrating the New Year." Dean kissed the side of his face softly. Dolph reached between them and stroked their cocks slowly. Dean groaned softly and bucked his hips, adding more friction between them. Dean licked his neck slowly, drawing out moans from Dolph. "Baby fuck me." Dean smirked and complied as he pushed inside of Dolph slowly, until he was balls deep. Dean locked their lips again as they slowly thrusted into Dolph.

Dolph wrapped his arms around him as they kissed. Temperature rising, breathes growing heavy, as the sound of lip smacking, skin slapping filled the room. They moaned out in pure ecstasy. Dean grunted as he pounded into him, their bodies glistened from the sweat. Dolph drawed his short nails down his back as he was constantly getting sweet pleasure. They were on cloud nine until...

Dean's phone buzzed on the night stand before Seth's music played. Dean groaned as Dolph panted under him. "Don't answer." Dean smirked before reaching for his phone and holding it to his ear. He covered Dolph's mouth as he answered the call, not stopping his thrusts. "Hey Seth. What's up?" Dolph groaned under him as he blushed bright red as Dean casually held a conversation while he was fucking him. "_Hey. I was calling to tell you that Ro and I are in town. Thought we could celebrate New Years together. We have fireworks and beer. Hope you have food. Also hope we can crash at your place for a few days. Let's hang out like we use to. What do you say?"_ Dean smirked at Dolph as he continued to thrust inside. " Oh you're in town? Great. Yeah we have food. Of course the guest bedroom is always opened. Can't wait to see you guys. We're gonna have a blast."

Dean purposely hit Dolph's sweet spot, causing him to groan loud. "_Is everything okay over there? Thought I heard something."_ Dean smirked at Dolph who was glaring at him. He felt himself throb inside of Dolph. One last thrust and Dean tensed up as he filled Dolph with his sweet juices. " Yeah everything's fine. Dolph is just a little winded. He took Champ walking outside and Champ almost got away from him." Dean pulled out and used his shoulder to keep the phone up to his ear as he used his free hand to stroke Dolph's cock. Dolph pumped into his hand, wanting to get off quickly so this nightmare would end. "_You guys really love that dog, huh? I can't wait to see it. Let me guess, you got a chihuahua or a Pomeranian?"_ Dean rolled his eyes when he felt Dolph tense up and cum all over his fist.

Dean smiled as he licked his fist and rolled over. "Ha ha. We got a German Shepherd. I plan to let John train him for us. That way he can bite your ass on command." Dolph got out of bed and went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Seth laughed. "_Dogs love me so I highly doubt that will ever happen. Anyways, we will be at your place in a few hours so stop fucking and get ready." _Dean laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah. See you later." Dean tossed his phone next to him as Dolph came back with a towel wrapped around his waist. "That wasn't cool at all." Dean smiled, his dimples on full display. "Totally worth it. Seth figured it out though." Dolph blushed and pouted as Dean got up and kissed him. "Relax. No more until they leave. They'll be here in a few hours so lets get ready."

Dean hopped in the shower as Dolph got dressed. He opened the door to see Champ sleeping infront of it. "Come on boy. Let's go outside." Champ jumped up and ran to the door. Dolph attached the leash on him and walked out the door. Dean turned off the shower and dried off. He stretched his aching muscles as he walked into the bedroom and put on some clothes. He walked into the living room just as Champ and Dolph returned. Champ ran up to Dean and jumped around, barking.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll feed you." Dolph smiled as Dean carried Champ under his arm to feed him. Dolph cleaned up and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Dean sat at the table with a glass of grape juice as Dolph placed their plates on the table. Champ eagerly ate, sliding his bowl around. "He eats like you." Dean rolled his eyes as he ate. "Shut up. I enjoy my food." Dolph laughed as they chatted over breakfast.

"So when will Seth and Roman get here?" Dean leaned back, lost in thought with a piece of bacon hanging out his mouth. "Hmm should be pulling up soon. Unless they stopped somewhere." Dean chewed his bacon as Champ hopped in his lap and bit the end of the bacon hanging out of his mouth. Dean sighed and looked at him. "You're lucky you're adorable." Champ licked his cheek as Dolph cleared the table. There was a knock at the door and Champ immediately jumped down and ran to the door barking.

"Alright. We get it." Dean walked towards the door, pushing Champ out the way with his foot as he opened the door. Seth stood there, grinning from ear to ear as Champ barked. "Hey man." Dean hugged Seth and looked over at his car to see Roman grabbing their bags. "Come on in. Ignore him." Seth grinned as he stepped inside, Champ still barking at him. Dean walked outside to greet Roman and take their bags. "Hey brotha." Roman smiled as he set the bags down and hugged his brother. "What's up man? Heard you got engaged. Congrats, bro. And congrats on getting a dog." Dean smiled as they walked into the house.

Seth had Champ in his lap as they entered the house. "Champ! You're suppose to bite the enemy, not cuddle with them." Champ wagged his tail as Seth laughed. "I told you, man, dogs love me." Dean sighed as he and Roman put their bags in the guest bedroom. They returned and sat in the living room to chat. "I can't believe you of all people will be getting married. I still find this hard to believe."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't count me out like that. I'm not that bad, right?" Seth, Dolph, and Roman went silent. "Oh come on." They laughed as Dean pouted. Dolph passed out beers to everyone and held his bottle up in a toast. "To new beginnings." They cheered and clinked bottles.

* * *

That night, the guys sat around a small bonfire and grilled burgers. Champ sat by Roman while he was at the grill. "Yo, Dean. He always begging like this?" Dean picked Champ up and petted him. "Yeah pretty much. Dolph got him spoiled." "Bullshit! You spoil him just as much as I do." Seth and Roman laughed. "Yeah. That sounds like Dean." "Oh shut up." Dean set Champ down and went to light a bottle rocket. The rocket flew into the sky, bursting in silver and pink colors. Champ growled and barked at the sky. Seth looked at the time. "The countdown is starting." Dolph turned on the radio. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Years."

The sky lit up with beautiful colors as people shot off rockets. Dean wrapped his arms around Dolph and kissed him. Roman and Seth smiled at them before turning towards each other and kissed. Dean held Dolph in his arms before turning to Roman and Seth. "Hey! When did this happen?" Roman smirked at him. "You're not the only one with surprises." "Were you gonna tell us?" "Yeah when the time was right." Seth smiled and winked at Dolph. "And who knows? Maybe we'll have a double wedding by the time you two pick a date." Dean and Dolph looked at each other and smiled. "We're cool with that."


	48. Chapter 48

The guys lit up their remaining fireworks and returned inside. Champ jumped on the sofa and went to sleep. The guys cleaned up their mess and went to their bedrooms, shutting the door behind them. Dean wrapped his arms around Dolph and buried his face in his neck. He pushed up against him, pressing his hardening cock against his butt. He reached for his zipper and unzipped his pants. He rubbed his lips slowly up his neck until he reached his ear and whispered in a raspy voice, three words that made Dolph melt: "I want you."

Dolph chewed on his lip as Dean's fingers ran across his sensitive skin, slowly working him into a frenzy. He pulled off his shirt as Dean continued to tease him. "Make sure you don't get too loud tonight. Don't want to disturb Ro and Seth." Dolph nodded as he felt Dean pulled down his pants and underwear and gripped his firm ass. Dean slapped his ass, drawing a small hiss from Dolph. Dean quickly stripped and sat on the edge of the bed. Dolph walked up to him and kneeled down. Dean stroked his leaking cock, rubbing it across Dolph's soft lips.

"Open up, babe." Dolph opened his mouth and slowly took his harden length into his mouth, trying to relax his throat as the length started to reach his throat. Dean groaned as he tangled his fingers through the blonde's hair. He slowly pulled Dolph's head slightly off his cock before pushing him back down on it. "Damn, you're so good at sucking this fat cock, ain't you?" Dean groaned as he face fucked Dolph.

* * *

Roman groaned softly as he laid in bed, on his back naked. Seth was between his legs with his mouth on his length. Seth's mouth hungrily sucked on Roman's cock as Roman laid there trying to keep his voice down. Seth looked into his lust filled eyes and smirked. He pulled off and stroked his own aching cock. "Are you sure we should be doing this? What if they hear us?" Roman pulled Seth down next to him and rolled on top of him. "Don't be scared. Dean knows we have needs of our own. Besides, he might be doing the same thing." He pressed their lips together for a tender kiss before sitting up onto his knees and spread Seth's legs apart. "Now here comes the fun."

* * *

Dean sighed as he felt his cock twitch in Dolph's mouth and pulled out. Dolph immediately got in bed and assumed the position. Dean got into bed behind him and placed one hand on his hip as he grabbed his cock and slowly pushed inside of him. Dolph moaned and buried his face into the pillow under him. Dean gripped his hips as he thrust into him, rocking the bed in time with his thrusts. Dolph moaned into the pillow as Dean hit his sweet spot over and over. Dean bent down and licked at his neck slowly, tasting the salty sweat on his skin.

Dolph's cock twitched under him, begging to be touched. "Gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." Dean pulled out and turned Dolph over, reentering him and pounded his sweet spot constantly. Dolph moaned as Dean's abs rubbed his cock as he thrusted into him. "Mmm fuck. Cum for me, babe," Dean groaned as his own climax rolled over him. He tensed up and kissed him as he came deep inside of him. Dolph moaned into the kiss as he came between them. They laid there, panting and trying to ride out their climax. Dean pulled out his soften cock and rolled over.

* * *

Seth panted in Roman's ear as Roman pounded into him. Roman grunt and groaned as he attacked Seth's prostrate. He sucked on his neck hard, knowing it would leave a mark, but he didn't care. Roman pinned Seth's arms above his head as he continued to pounded Seth nonstop. Seth loved when Roman controlled him. It turned him on more than anything. Roman kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip. Seth groaned and tugged on his full lips. Roman growled and nipped at his neck slowly.

"Damn you're so sexy in this position," Roman whispered as he peppered Seth with small kisses. He rolled them over and held Seth by his hips. Seth placed his hands on either side of Roman's head as he started to ride him. Roman moaned, rubbing Seth's slender hips. Seth bounced on top of him as he moaned his name. Roman bucked up, causing Seth to moaned. "Mm I'm gonna fill you up, baby boy." Roman bucked again, hitting Seth's prostrate, and held him down as he came inside him. Seth stroked his cock and came, thick ropes landing on Roman's chest. Seth laid down on top of him, panting. "Damn baby boy. That was amazing."

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up and decided to make breakfast. Dolph was still sleep so he carefully got out of bed. He smiled at Dolph who was hugging the pillow with the covers barely covering his lower half. He pulled the sheets over him and kissed his cheek softly. He put on a shirt and some shorts and went to the kitchen. He poured some food in Champ's bowl and started to get breakfast ready. Roman came out of the bedroom wearing a tank top and shorts, his hair loose and flowing over his back as he walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ro." "Good morning." Roman sat at the counter as Dean poured him some juice and slid the cup towards him. "Thanks." "No problem. Let me guess: you wore him out last night." Roman smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Dolph's worn out too." "We're gonna be the death of those two." They chuckled and fist bumped as Dean started fixing plates. Seth and Dolph walked into the kitchen groaning and yawning. Their hair were a mess and both had marks on their necks.

"Well it's about time you two woke up." Dean teased as they sat at the table, Seth next to Roman and Dolph next to Dean. Seth rested his head on Roman's shoulder, chewing on a piece of bacon. Dean looked at him and smirked. "Nice mark. Did a mosquito get you?" Seth sat up, blushing and looked down at his plate as Dean chuckled to himself. Roman smirked and looked at Dolph. "Did a mosquito get you too, Dolph?" Dolph blushed and looked down as Roman and Dean laughed and high five. Seth and Dolph glared at them as they laughed at them. "You guys are such jerks." Dean ruffled Dolph's hair as Roman put his arm around Seth. "True but we're the jerks you love." "Believe that." Dolph and Seth rolled their eyes as they finished eating breakfast.


	49. Chapter 49

Dean helped Dolph put the dishes away as Seth and Roman sat at the table. "So what's the plan for today, bro?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. "We could always hit the gym. Someone owes me a rematch on push ups." Roman smirked and folded his arms. "Ready to lose again?" Dean laughed as he sat down at the table. "You mean am I ready to win?" Dean and Roman glared at each other as Dolph looked at Seth who just shrugged his shoulders. "Are we going to the gym or not?"

The couples got changed and got into Dean's car and drove to the gym. Dean and Roman had their usual arguments as Seth and Dolph shook their heads. "How do you deal with this?" Seth chuckled and looked at Dolph. "Easy: headphones." Dolph nodded as they pulled into the parking lot and got out. Dean grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the gym. His friend, Adam, was nice enough to let Dean use his gym any time and gave him a spare key. They walked inside as Dean flipped on the lights. They sat their bags on the bench as they went to their respective places. Dean and Roman went to lift weights while Seth and Dolph ran on the treadmills.

Roman's hair hung over his shoulders and down his back as he lifted the weights. Dean sat down infront of him as he began lifting weights in time with Roman. Roman smirked at him. "You're up to something." Dean grinned as he looked over towards Dolph and Seth on the treadmills. "Yeah. I guess you can say that." Roman looked over his shoulder then back at Dean. "I know what you're thinking and all I can say is this, I don't want to hear or see anything that I don't need to see."

Dean smirked and put the weights down. "Relax. We'll be in a different shower completely away from you two. Now I want my rematch." Roman put his weights down and stood face to face with Dean. "You sure about this?" Dean nodded and took off his shirt and got to the floor. Roman followed suit, taking off his shirt and got on the floor infront of Dean. They stared at each other before beginning the push up contest.

Seth stepped off the treadmill and took a sip of water. He looked over at Roman and Dean as they did their push ups, their bodies glistening with sweat and their muscles contracting. Seth bit his lip as he stared at Roman. Dolph tapped his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "Hey. Can you spot me?" Seth nodded as they walked towards the bench. Dolph put the weights on the bar as Seth couldn't tear his eyes away from Roman's body. He shook his head and looked at Dolph as he grabbed the bar and slowly brought it down before lifting it back up.

Seth encouraged him as he continued, occasionally looking over at Roman and staring at his body. Dolph let out a loud groan as he lifted the bar back up and placed it on the rack. He sat up and looked at Seth. "Distracted much?" Seth shook his head. "No. I'm just making sure they don't over do it." Dolph rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar." Dolph smirked as he walked towards Dean and Roman and sat down on the bench next to them.

Seth followed behind him and sat down. Roman looked up at Seth and winked before looking back at Dean who was panting. "You could always quit." Dean gritted his teeth and continued his push ups. Roman rolled his eyes and continued. Sweat dripped from their faces as both men egged each other on. Minutes later both men laid on the floor panting. Dolph put a cold bottle of water on Dean's face, rubbing it around to cool him off. Roman rested against Seth's thigh as he sipped on water.

Dean sat up and rested his head on Dolph's inner thigh. "Who won?" "It was a draw." Dean laughed. "Well at least I didn't lose this time." He stretched and drunk his water before standing up. "I could go for a burger right now." Roman stood up. "Always thinking about food." "Yep." He grabbed Dolph's wrist and pulled him up as he walked to their bags and grabbed their stuff and headed for the showers. Roman shook his head and laughed. Seth stood up and looked at him. "What was that all about?" Roman turned around, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissed him. "You're about to find out."

* * *

Dean turned on the shower and stripped down. Dolph stared at his naked body before taking off his own clothes. Dean grabbed him and pinned him against the wall as the water ran down their bodies. Dean pressed his lips against Dolph's roughly. He pressed their bodies together as they kissed, their hardening cocks slowly rubbing against each other. Dolph moaned into the kiss as he felt himself grow weak at the knees. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright.

Dolph wrapped his arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Dean grabbed his thighs and lifted him up and wrapped his legs around him. He stroked their cocks slowly as Dolph moaned. He lifted him up a little higher until he was able to press his cock near Dolph's tight entrance. He slowly pushed him done on his cock, both letting out shaky breaths. Dean buried his face in the crook of his neck as he slowly pushed in and out of him. Dolph groaned and leaned back against the slippery wall. Dean grunted as he picked up speed, the water helping him slip in and out of Dolph's tight heat with ease.

Dolph moaned as he felt Dean assault his prostrate constantly. He reached between them and stroked his aching member. "Yeah that's it baby. Stroke that cock for me." Dolph moaned at him. "Faster please." Dean smirked. "You like this fat cock inside of you don't you? You love it when I fuck you like an animal don't you?" Dolph moaned at the filth coming out of Dean's mouth. Dean licked at his wet skin, nipping at his neck playfully. He sucked on it roughly, trying to mark his territory. Dolph groaned loud as his cock throbbed in his hand and came between them, coating Dean's abs in cum.

Dean moaned and tensed up as he came deep inside of him. He pulled his mouth off of his neck as let him down. "Damn that was amazing." He rinsed the cum off his abs and they began to wash up. "I hope the guys aren't waiting on us." Dean smirked. "I highly doubt it babe." Dolph raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Dean smiled and winked. "Trust me. They're not waiting on us."

* * *

Seth groaned as his cheek rested on the wall. Roman had Seth's arms behind his back. He grunted as he thrusted into him. Seth groaned as he felt Roman fill him up completely. Seth panted as his body rocked from the force of Roman's thrusts. Roman licked his back slowly up to his neck, kissing him softly. He released his arms and gripped his hips as he increased his thrusts. Seth groaned and bit his lip, holding in a loud moan.

Roman rubbed his lips against his ear before whispering. "You're so soft baby boy. I could cum just like this." Seth moaned softly and leaned back to capture his lips. Roman slid his hands down his sides before reaching infront of him and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Seth moaned in his mouth as he thrust his hips in his hand.

Roman smirked as he peppered kisses on his neck. Seth groaned and continued to thrust in his hand. Roman increased his thrusts, the force pushing Seth's cock in and out of his hand. He felt his cock throb inside of him and quickly thrust inside of him. Seth bit his lip to silence him as his own orgasm rolled over him. Roman gripped his hips, buried himself deep inside and bit Seth's neck as he tensed up and came deep inside. Seth moaned loud and came over his fist.

Roman pulled out and sighed. "Baby boy, you're amazing." Seth blushed as they cleaned up and wrapped a towel around their waists. "I hope Dean and Dolph aren't waiting." Roman smirked as they dried off and got dressed. "Don't sorry. I'm sure they're not waiting on us."


End file.
